Written In Stone
by CoLdBlAdE
Summary: A Bat, a time traveling portal and some unexpected suprises follow for Lois and Clark's trip to the future. Secrets revealed as well as the future and for Lois, there are too many people who think she's their mother. Left on a to be continued... ending, if anyone wants to write a sequel then email me and you can have it.
1. Portal

Hello my fellow ducklings and welcome to my story.

For those who are reading my ther story (The fall of Kal-El), do not threat as I will return to it shortly, as well as doing this story. I've had this weird urge to write this for some reason, and as i tried to write for my pther story,i found it hard and nothing i wrote seemed good enough. So i shall write purely this one, and then try to write for them both.

But anyways, enjoy reading as much as i know I'm going to enjoy writing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

"Clark would you hurry up!" Lois Lane yelled, obviously ignoring the fact that Clark was right next to her. Clark winced as her voice rung bells in his ears.

"I'm right here Lois, there's no need to get out your speakerphone" Clark replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes a little (as he always did around Lois) at his companions abrupt behaviour. "How did you even find out about this anyway? I don't remember phoning you up as well"

Lois sighed and stopped in her tracks. "Something you trying to put across here Smallville? Does having little ole' me around frighten you?" She asked with a seductive smirk. However to Clark, it was like water of a ducks back as far as he was concerned.

"No Lois. Infact what frightens me is that smirk, but what I actually meant was how did you know I wanted to meet Chloe here?" Clark answered, also stopping and looking around.

They were in the Kawatche Caves, where Chloe had heard reports of some strange electrical disturbances occuring randomly throught the week. It was due to this that Clark had suggested they meet there at night, as to not get any un-wanted company. Clearly he should have planned better.

"I was eavesdropping on my dear cousin whilst she was speaking to you" At Clarks disdainful look, she added quickly. "I was waiting for her to get of the phone. Trust me I don't just wait around hoping to hear something about you"

"Sometimes I wonder" he added playfully, letting a smirk form himself. Lois rolled her eyes (as she always did around Clark) and looked around.

"I don't get it though. It hardly looks like anything strange has been going on around here" She thought out loud.

"Yeah, well, appearances can be decieving. Look maybe we should wait for Chloe outside" He suggested, all the while shining his torch over the walls. Lois snort didn't suprise him.

"Aww is Clarkie afraid to stay in the big dark caves without some female protection?" When she got the desired look from her companion she smirked once again. "Don't worry Smallville, I'll protect you" She declared, patting him lightly on his chest before spinning back around.

"Actually you're what I'm afraid of, and a certain other petite blonde as a matter of fact. So if you wouldn't mind..."

Suddenly a gunshot was heard. Instinctively, Clark dived ontop of Lois which caused both of them to go crashing to the ground. Clark lifted his head and used his visual abilities to scan the area. Picking up on a body lying on the ground, he took one last look around before getting up and making his way over to the lifeless body on the ground.

Lois slowly rose, though a displeased expression was plastered onto her face, the massive mud stain on her back was what was currently causing Lois Lane to fume. She had only bought the red tanktop she was wearing earlier that morning, and now, her self-employeed body guard had decided to wash with a personal favourite of mud, crap and the occassional sharp twig. Not to mention she was wearing her favourite dark blue jeans.

"Smallville, how many times? I don't need you diving on me every chance you get! God sometimes I wonder" She complained as she brushed of her once beautiful clothes.

"Lois, come here" He said, leaning over something infront of him. She walked up behind him to see the lifeless body and clamped both of her hands to her mouth to conceal her gasp. Clark bent down and checked the mans pulse.

"Is he...?" Lois asked, not really able to finish the sentence. Clark stood and nodded soberly, confirming her worst thoughts.

"But I can't find any trace of a bullet. Only kind of damage I can find is a straight gash over his adams-apple, and by the looks of it, that's what killed him" Clark finished clearly puzzled. "But there must be a bullet somewhere. If not here then on the ground"

"Yeah but I didn't hear the bullet hit anything. Then again I had the human version of a mountain falling on me at the time" Lois added, still not happy with her partners overbearing ways.

Clark however seemed not to even hear her. If the bullet had hit him then he would understand why there had been no sound. But the bullet _hadn't _hit him. He had even checked the ground and all over himself for any bulet holes, hell he had even checked Lois out whilst she was brushing herself of. None of it added up.

Clark chanced one more look around and still nothing. With a heavy sigh he turned his sttention back to the body. He still hadn't seen the face of the poor man just yet. Crouching down slowly, he squatted and carefully flipped the man over. It wasn't anyone he knew, but the sight almost made him gag. The slash on his adams-apple was red raw, it being the first time Clark had seen it without his x-ray vision, but the dead mans mouth, full with blood, was what almost sent him running for the nearest bathroom.

"Do you know him?" Lois asked, cautious. When Clark shook his head 'No' Lois looked down again. "Well I think we should call him Harry" She stated matter-of-factly. Clark rose to his feet, staring at her like she was the most evil thing he had ever seen.

"Real sensitive Lois" He said with a small shake of his head. His curiosity was peaked though, and though he hated himself for it, he knew he had to ask. "Why Harry?"

"Well if I'm going to be honest he's not the smoothest creature i've ever seen, I mean the man's got hair coming out of his ears. So hairy - Harry. Makes sense. Plus I don't like to refer to him as 'The Dead Guy' " She answered honestly. Clark just stared at her, scared that he understood every word. Sighing, Lois took another look around and this time something reflected her torches light.

"Hey Clark take look at this" Lois said, moving towards the object that seemed to be stuck in the wall. Clark also took notice in this and followed her light, also shining his on it.

They reached the object and Clark reached out to take it. Prying it from the wall with fake difficulty, he held it in front of him for his and Lois benefit. Frowning, he brought it closer, not quite sure if he saw what he thought he saw.

"It's...a bat?" He stated as if what he was holding was some sort of undiscovered animal. Lois snatched it from him.

"Not just a bat Clark" She scolded. "It's off-handed lead, shaped like a bat. It's sides are razor sharp, sharper infact. Light as a feather and the perfect long distance weapon if the person using it has some major skill. Whoever had this is obviously some sort of master soldier or something" Lois said in awe.

"Oh great Lois, let's start respecting the talented murderer" But it still bothered Clark that whoever did this was not only able to get out of there quick enough to avoid being seen by him, but how he didn't see this when he had looked around. Why was it invisible to him? It was lead but he could always see lead, just not see through it.

"We should take this to Chloe and have her examine it, but for now let's keep looking around" Lois suggested as they both turned around. However when they did both turn around, the sight before them made them both freeze.

There, infront of them, stood a dark shadow of a man dressed as a bat. A long black cape that was wrapped around the rest of his body prevented them from seeing anything else underneath, but his head and face was another story. A Black mask covered most of his face, but there was a whole in it, showing from his chin to just below his nose. His eyes were ice blue, seemingly penetrating through the pair, and on each side of his head there were little horns. Altogether, he even gave Clark the creeps.

"You should both leave now" The man in black stated. His voice was gruff and emotionless, yet deep enough to vibrate through them. Lois and Clark just continued to stare for a while longer. It was Lois who found her voice first however.

"Did you kill him?" She asked in a voice she hardly recognised as her own. Whoever this man was, he was able to send chills through her whole body.

"Yes" He answered simply, as if he had been asked if he had eaten that morning. "He shot at you with this gun" He stated in that emotionless gruff voice, providing a hand out from inside the cape with a simple revolver in it. "I had no choice" He threw the gun to their feet. "You should both leave now. Forget what you saw here today"

"Well wait...Who are you?" Asked Clark, sounding more confident than he felt. As he spoke, a bright light appeared behind the mysterious man. So bright that Lois and Clark had to sheild their eyes as the light expanded into an oval shape. The man turned around and looked over his shoulder at them. By the way he was looking at them, you would have thought they had killed his family cat, which was enough to make Lois shiver a little.

"I'm Batman" He stated, then suddenly dived into the oval light and dissappeared.

"What the hell!?" Lois yelled, and before she realised what she was doing, she was running towards the light. She briefly heard Clark yelling at her to stop, but she ignored him and kept running. Running at full speed now, she dived head first into the light and also dissappeared.

"Lois!" Clark yelled and like Lois before him, ran towards the light. He didn't even notice Chloe running into the caves just as Lois had dived in, but he was too distracted to care anyway. Like Clark had done before her with Lois, Chloe watched as her best friend dived into the light head first after her cousin, but before she could do anything, the light was gone. She stood alone in the caves, frozen at what she had just seen.

This couldn't be good.

* * *

Please review. It's reviews that fuel me and excite me so please...help me out here.


	2. Twighlight

Ok, here it is. Personally, I'm not sure about this chapter AT ALL, but it had to be written to set up for the rest of the story. The next chapter I'm already writing and I like it more than this one. It's longer, it's more interesting, and best of all it's got our favourite characters in it.

I would like to say a BIG thankyou to everyone who reviewed. Seeing so many come up so quickly really made me want to work my butt off. I really appreciate every individual one.

* * *

Clarks eyes shifted, numbness throught his body tingled all over him. The new sensation was weird. Too weird. What the hell had happened? He remembered being in the caves with Lois...then she had dived in, yes that was it! then he had dived in after her into that bright light. He sighed. Lois was going to owe him big for this, he'd lost count of how many times he'd had to jump after her for her benefit. Well at least the breeze was comforting.

Wait.

Since when was the ever a breeze in the Kawatche Caves?

Wait.

Why could he hear cars and busied voices? Clark sighed once more. What the hell was going on now? With an almost fearful reluctance, he slowly opened his eyes and rose to gaze at his surroundings. An alley? a dirty, trash filled darkened alley despite the early sun rising. Looking around once more, he realised that there was something familiar about this particular alley, as if he had been here before. Thinking hard, he tried to place his whereabouts, but nothing came up.

It was about then that he realised something. He was alone. He spun around, looking for his abrupt companion. A sudden fear rose up in him unexpectedly. What if she had been taken by this 'Batman' while he was knocked out? he knew she seemed to attract the bad boy type.

"Lois!" He yelled out into the alley, suprised by the fear in his voice. When no reply came his heart sank to a new level. "Lois you here!?" He yelled out once more, his voice becoming more and more frantic by the second. What he wouldn't give for an insult from her right about now. He was wearing his usual attire (the red jacket, blue t-shirt and jeans) she could tease him on his primary colours again, maybe punch him on the arm, smirk smugly at him anything!

"Jeeze calm it Smallville" Came the collected voice of one Lois Lane from behind him. Clark spun around instantly to face her, relief pouring over him. He looked down at her hands, realising she was carrying two coffee's. His frown deepened.

"You went to get a coffee?" He asked disbelievingly. "I woke up, in an alley, thought something had happened to you and freaked out Lois! but no, you went to get a damned coffee!" He yelled. Lois didn't see the problem.

"I felt like a coffee" She shrugged taking a sip. Seeing the relief on his face was kind of flattering for some reason, and it was for this reason she took pity on him. "I got you one" She tried lamely. Clark rolled his eyes, but took the drink nonetheless. Taking a sip, he thought of the all important question.

"Do you know where we are?" He asked taking another sip.

"Right next to the talon actually. That's where I got these from" She answered simply. Clark stared at her.

"So we just appeared next to the Talon and you thought not to wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful, why would I want to disturb your peace?" She replied, trying her best not to smile.

"You know your never good at hiding those smiles, today is no exception. We should phone Chloe and explain" Fishing around in his pocket, he pulled out his phone.

"Fine, but lets go sit in the Talon. My legs are killing me" She stated, spinning on her heel and walking off. Clark followed her closely whilst putting his phone to his ear. He was suprised to hear the mechanical voice telling him that the number was not recognised. He frowned and decided to try again inside the Talon.

He watched as Lois pushed the door open in front of him, expecting her to hold the door open for him. He should of expected the glass door to slam into his face. Grumbling something under his breath about a certain city girl, he re-opened the door, turned the corner and was greeted by a something he never would have expected to see.

His father's sign. The Giant S in the diamond. The device he had used to capture the zoners he had set free, was on a poster right above the desk. The only difference was the S and diamond were red, and the background was a light yellow colour. He hadn't realised he had stopped dead in his tracks until Lois appeared in front of him. With her hands on her hips and an irratated expression on her face.

"What's the matter Clark?" Her voice was irratated and tired. Clark just walked past her towards the desk to get a better look at the poster. Focusing his eyes he saw some text underneath the sign.

"For peace, for justice and the American way. Follow the super route" He read out loud. Lois gave him a weird look and nudged him slightly.

"Remember Clark, I'm not phsycic, so I'm kind of limited here" She was dissappointed when his eyes traveled to the daily planet instead of her on the desk. Picking it up his eyes widened with horror, then seemed to get (if possible) even wider with fright. Lois noticed this and tried to contain her laughter. There was just something oddly amusing about seeing Clark deathly afraid of something. She sighed. God she was such a bad person.

She watched as he turned around, still clutching the newspaper in his left hand, and seemed to focus on his surroundings. She watched him curiously. Obviously something had affected him. Something to do with that cheesy poster. She followed his lead, looking around herself. Wait a minute. When did the Talon get three extra floors? Lois turned to look at Clark, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. Taking the newspaper from his hand she looked at the date.

"Oh my God" She said breathless. The date on the top read 'June, 3rd - 2032' Her eyes dropped when a familiar name also caught her eye. Actually two. At the top of the page, next to the title written in big black letters: **JUSTICE LEAGUE STOP NUCLEUR MISSILE** were the names Lois and Clark Kent. Her head spun as if she had been drinking for 3 days non-stop. She dropped the newspaper on the floor, her eyes glazing over. The two of them stood there, not moving, not speaking. Not even blinking.

Eventually Clark seemed to recover first, looking to his left sheepishly at a distraught Lois. She felt him staring at her, so she turned her head and met his gaze. Neither of them spoke to each other, their expressions saying it all. They turned away from each other simultanously and gulped likewise. It was only when Lois breathed a word for the first time in 10 minutes did they seem to snap out of the trance.

"Shit" She exclaimed, voicing what was both on their minds.

"Yeah" He agreed awkwardly. Normally he would chastise her for her language, but for once, she was right. Lois noticed an old woman staring at Clark as if he was some kind of celebrity. In one swift (yet awkward) movement she was standing infront of him, pure adoration in her eyes.

"Superman?" She asked in a weary voice. Clark looked down at the frail woman, raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" He asked gently. The old woman smiled broadly.

"Your Superman, aren't you? You saved my granddaughter when our house set on fire and flew off before we could thankyou" She turned around and waved at a small girl, who came running at her request. Clark turned to Lois who, since she had managed to wipe of the smile when the woman called him superman, was now looking confused. Clark gulped. This was becoming dangerous.

"You flew off?" Lois asked, lowering her head and looking at him as if she hadn't seen him before.

"Figure of speech Lois" He answered, turning away from her as the child arrived. "Ma'am thankyou but I don't need..."

"Hush!" The old woman scolded, stopping Clark in his tracks. "Your always saving people, and never do you wait for thanks. Well you my boy, are a hero"

"Thankyou Mr. Superman" Said the small girl looking up at him. Lois was going to check that coffee. This whole thing was like something from a cheesy superhero film, the ones she cringed at on her sofa at home. The little girl? the hero who doesn't want any thanks? and _Clark_? this whole scenerio was absurd.

Unless...unless they really were in the future, but this whole Superman thing was still...Wait. Superman? The S! Lois turned to look at the poster Clark had been so interested in. Was it a coincidence that a woman had just randomly come up to him, called him a name beggining with S and forced this little girl to swoon over him. She looked around the room. Almost everyone else was staring at him the same way as the old woman was, as if he were some kind of God. What the hell was going on here?

"Erm anytime" He replied awkwardly, his eyes shifting around.

"Lois!" Came a deep voice from the entrance. Lois and Clark looked up to the man standing in the doorway. He had a white t-shirt, blue jeans, a long black woolen coat and black boots. His face was perfect, almost reminding Lois of an old friend she once new, except his eyes were ice blue. A familiar penetrating feeling coming from them.

"Come on, your both late" He added mysteriously, and with that he walked out. Lois and Clark looked at each other before turning to leave.

"I'm glad I could help, but I have to run" Clark said to the old woman and young girl as he left. The two exited the talon, where they were confronted by the man who mysteriously called them out and a blonde haired girl in her late teens. Both had their arms crossed and were leaning on a mercedes.

"Well, looks like we caught ourselves some stowaways. Leila?" The man said, cocking his head to one side to look at his attractive partner.

"You might be right for once buttercup. Whose fault do you reckon this was?" The blonde, apparently called Leila asked in mock questioning.

"I think I'll go for loud, rude and just a little bit crazy" He replied with a smirk in Lois direction, whom returned a pointed look.

"And just who the hell are you _buttercup_?" She mocked back, trying her best to conceal her snarl. The man turned to look at Leila, before sighing and walking towards them both.

"My name's Jack. Jack Wayne. And I think it's time you met the family"

* * *

Well...what do you think? Please review so I can see just how this story is progressing. The next chapter will involve another Wayne, A certain cousin from krypton and another man who just luuuuuuuurves primary colours.


	3. Auntie Lois, Uncle Clark

Wow.

Guys, thank you for your extremely kind words. They really mean alot to me, you have no idea. Thank you to every single person who reviewed or even just the people who have gotten this far into reading.

I would also like to say **Mykella** it was a fantastic suprise seeing your review. You've been one of my favourite authors from when I first started coming on here. I love all your stories from the one-shots to the long documented stories. "The Haze" being one of my very favourite fics on here. So for anyone reading this, if you think this story is good, check her's out. I think mine will seem like an ant compared to big foot.

One more thing. I know I promised that Kara, Bruce and Clark would be in this but I couldn't work it in. So I've moved them to the next chapter, I am sorry and I promise their in the next one.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I'd most likely be crap at it ) The truth can be painful. **

* * *

"We have to make a stop" Stated Jack Wayne from behind the wheel. Lois and Clark sat in the back while Leila sat infront. The whole car journey had been filled with nothing but sarcastic banter and arguments. It appeared that Jack and Leila also shared the same kind of relationship of hate, fury and well...nicknames.

"Stop? For what?" Leila asked, throwing him a skeptical look.

"Has Richie Rich got a bladder control problem?" Lois asked, the smirk creeping up slowly.

"Cut it out Lois" Clark scolded rolling his eyes.

"Yeah Lois cut it out. Just grab hold of the knife under the seat and cut out that tongue" Jack retorted.

"That was disgusting. Maybe you should cut out your own tongue and feed it to your ego as a starter" Leila defended.

"Yeah and try not to lose bladder control while your at it" Lois added. Both women shared a laugh at the other mans expense.

"Don't listen to her Jack, you don't need to take that from a failed dancer" Clark put forward, coming to the other mans aid.

"Well well" Said Jack smugly. "So Lois, you keep going on about bladders. How many guys did you..."

"Stop. Please don't finish that sentence. God what goes on in that head of yours" Leila cut off, disgusted.

"Are we there yet?" Clark asked becoming impatient. Lois sighed.

"No Smallville we're not. Go find a colouring book or something. Where are we stopping anyway Richie? Gonna do some real-estate?" Lois said, containing her laugh. It became even more difficult when she heard Leila snigger. It was then when the car suddenly came to a screeching stop, causing Lois, Clark and Leila to go flying forwards and whipped back again due to the reliable seat belts.

"What the hell Jack!" Leila screamed, gripping the sides of the seat so hard her hands had gone knumb.

"Sorry. Guess I didn't see the huge building with neon letters saying 'Mcdonalds' infront of us" Jack said slyly, smirking at his own genius.

"You must be blind as a bat then" Lois said, sounding calm. Jack turned his head slightly to look at her before opening his car door.

"Wait where are you going?" Clark asked as he watched the man step out of the car. Jack seemed to pause nervously for a second before gulping.

"I uh..." When he looked at their expecting faces he caved. "I need the bathroom" He stated, slamming the door to try and contain the roaring laughter of Lois Lane. It had no such affect however, as it could be heard even as he entered the building a good 60 feet away. God he wasn't going to hear the end of this one.

"So he's Bruce Waynes son?" Clark asked as he watched the electronic doors slide shut behind the boy billionnaire.

"Yeah. He's not so bad I guess, just a little messed up in the head" She laughed, also watching the doors close. "He's taken over from his dad completely. The boy has a talent for business. You can't deny that...no matter how much you want to"

"Any brothers or sisters?" Lois asked, finally coming out of her laughing fit.

"Yeah a little sister. Roxie, short for Roxanne. Say what you want about him, but he's fantastic with her. It almost makes you want to like him" Leila answered as she gazed absently at the doors where Jack had entered. Lois and Clark looked at each other, a knowing smile creeping onto their faces.

"So you kinda like him huh?" Clark said with a knowing smirk. At Leila's disgusted face Lois and Clark smirked.

"Please. It's classic. You guys fight all the time just to speak to each other. It's a way of flirting because your too scared to do it openly" Lois concluded proffesionally. Clark turned to look out the window so as to avoid eye contact with his neighbour awkwardly. Leila scoffed.

"And what do you call what you and Clark do then? Friendly disagreements I suppose. You guys have more chemistry then anyone else I know" Leila fought back. An uncomfortable silence followed, though for Leila it seemed like seconds, for Lois and Clark it was an eternity.

"So who's his mother?" Clark asked with a gulp, desperately trying to change the subject. Leila didn't answer as a worried expression seemed to take over her face.

"Oh my god Clark!" Leila screamed suddenly, causing the two passengers to jump slightly.

"What?" Clark asked becoming concerned.

"That little girl! Go help her quick!" She screamed again as she pointed out the window. Clark followed her finger to see a little girl and just in time to see a car go flying up into the air. It's landing destined to land ontop of her. Just as Clark got out of the car he remembered something. Lois and Leila. They would see him use his abilities, and he didn't want to think of what would happen next. But he couldn't just stand there and watch the little girl be crushed. With a sudden boost of confidence, he knew what he was going to have to do.

Just as he was about to burst into super speed, something happened that he would never have counted on. Jack suddenly appeared behind the little girl, a determined expression on his face. The car zoomed towards him and the small girl, and still he didn't move. The girl turned around, and upon seeing the car coming towards her screamed.

"Get out the way!" Clark yelled, getting ready to go into super speed once again.

The car was now inches away from them when Jack crouched down next to the screaming girl and, as if the car were a beach ball, caught it in mid air. Clarks mouth dropped open as he watched the billionnaire hold the car steady in his hands effortlessly. Leila and Lois slowly got out the car. One had a smile plastered on her face while the other stood dumbfounded, arms tensed against her sides.

Both women slowly walked to either side of a stunned Clark as Jack slowly rose to a standing position. They watched as he slowly lowered the car infront of him in complete silence, only breaking the still atmosphere with the noises of car wheels hitting the cold road. Inside a man lay unconscious, a clear wine bottle in his left hand. Jack sighed and turned around to the silent little girl.

"Do you know where your parents are?" He asked her, crouching down to be eye level with her. The little girl nodded.

"Their having coffee round the corner" She answered, eyes still wide. "Your strong. Are you Superman?" She asked, becoming excited. Jack smiled.

"No, actually Superman's over there" Jack pointed to Clark. A huge smile graced her face as she turned to see Clark.

"Hi Superman!" The girl yelled excited, waving her hand furiously. Clark just waved back with a dumb smile on his face, causing Lois to once again wear the confused look. She was going to start a new fashion craze soon if she wasn't careful.

"Now I'm going to take you back to your parents. You ready?" He asked gently. The girl nodded and Jack picked her up. Then just like that, he sped off. Leaving only a faint black blur. He returned a second later, empty handed.

"You guys ready? Can't leave the family waiting" He asked as if nothing had happened. Leila smiled and got back in the passenger's side without a word, whereas Clark and Lois just stared at him as if he had grown two heads.

"I thought you said you were Bruce Wayne's son" Clark reminded slowly. Jack smiled at the slightly taller man.

"I am" He stated. "My mother however happens to be your cousin Kara. I guess I inherited some of the genes, except I can get drunk" A stupid smile crossed his face. Leila laughed, undoing her window.

"And he never takes it for granted" She added playfully. "Lois don't worry. All will be explained once we get home" Leila said, seeing the confusion spread across her face. Lois slowly nodded and moved back towards the car, Jack and Clark following behind her.

"So your like my nephew or something?" Clark asked, a faint smile creeping up on his face. "So I can have children?"

"Can?" Jack snorted. "You do. But that's for another time Clark. Right now we have to get back to the Manor, there's a party starting in 3 hours" A Smirk crossed the mans lips. Just as he was about to get in the car Clarks voice stopped him.

"Superman?" He asked frowning. Jack simply smiled and stepped into the car, slamming the door shut behind him. Clark got into the car and slid in next to Lois who had her arms crossed, a confused expression on her face. Leila turned around and looked at Lois.

"Oh and Lois? I'm your niece. Leila Olsen" Leila held out her hand. "Chloe is my mother"

* * *

Ok, next chapter the party. That actually will have everyone in it. Please keep up the reviews as they are just inspiring at the moment. Till next time my brain-washed friends.

Oops...er...forget that brain-washed part.


	4. The league

Ok. Here it is, and as promised our favourite characters make an appearance.

Also, and no I will never stop, you guys are truly amazing with your reviews. It's inspiring me to do my very best for you to see so many reviews from you. Thank you so much.

* * *

The silver mercedes slowly pulled up to the enormous gates. Everything was enormous! The gates alone towered over the car in width AND length. It was like they were facing a house for crying out loud. The gates slowly opened inwards, revealing an absolutely massive ground estate. Off in the distance, and to be honest it was hard to focus on something that far away, was the mansion all occupants in the car had been dying to see.

After the car incident as they had been calling it, Lois had been practically silent, other than the occassional slur on Clark or Jack's behalf. It had become clear that even though Lois didn't know Leila, she had already become protective of her. Coming to her aid whenever Clark or Jack (mostly Jack) had verbally attacked her. Infact it had become the only time she had spoken. She had been sending weird looks to Clark the whole trip, as if she hadn't seen him before. They had actually begun since they had looked at the daily planet article concerning this 'Justice League' thing that morning.

The whole Superman thing had her, hearing -after Jack had CAUGHT the car- that his mother was Clark's cousin and that it ran in the genes to have super strength and speed. Did they think she didn't hear that? was she incapable of hearing things now?

But if she was going to be honest it was the article. She had been praying that somehow, by some fluke or anything, that her last name had been somehow missed off. It read 'Lois and Clark Kent', as in Mr and Mrs kent, as in married which she supposed meant they at least like each other. She would admitt to being Clark's friend, hell she would even go as far as saying she was proud to be his friend, but anything else was a capital NO.

It wasn't like there was something wrong with him. Actually come to think about it there really wasn't anything wrong with him. He's kind, sweet, brave, selfless, always trying to help people, smart, honest and well...well he was kinda hot. However he was also annoying and...and did she mention annoying? Damn Clark!

"Clark I hate you" She stated out loud. Clark didn't even flinch.

"Mutual" He replied cooly.

"We couldn't be married right?" She asked desperately.

"At least we'd be happy" He answered dryly, his eyes not moving from the mansion. Lois punched his arm.

"Smallville!" She yelled, clearly upset. "Come on, be honest. Could you ever see yourself with this?" She gestured to herself. Clark sighed and turned to look at her, his eyes traveling from her head to her toes before coming back to her eyes again. It was oddly unsettling.

"I suppose I could do worse" He answered, turning to look at the mansion once more. He could now hear music coming from one of the rooms. God he could marry this place.

"Great. Your inlove with me aren't you?" Lois said matter-of-factly. Clark took on a face of pure disbelief.

"What?"

"I can see it. Your hoplessly devoted to me already"

"Lois not everyone loves you ok? Believe it or not I'm one of them" He took a deep breath and seemed to shift. "Even if you are kind of attractive" A smirk grew on her lips.

"You think so?" She replied with an underline of sarcasm, one he seemed to miss.

"I guess" Clark gulped, shifting some more. Lois smiled at him, a real smile and not a smirk. No doubt he had said that to make her feel better, one of the qualities she had found attractive in him when she had first met him. Deciding that he wasn't all that bad she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Your not too bad yourself Smallville" Her voice was husky, sultry and most of all - suggestive. Clark gulped for what seemed like the billionth time and slowly turned to look at her.

"Hey you kids behave back there or else" Jack ordered in a condescending tone, not hiding the smile very well. Lois rolled her eyes. Looks like she found herself another candidate for the eye rolling club.

"Or else what Rik?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Did you not see me catch a car?" He replied pulling up next to the main entrance. "Ok, we're here"

"Well done captain obvious" Leila added. By the look Jack gave her it wasn't welcome. The blonde girl smiled and opened her door, greeted instantly by a middle aged butler.

"Welcome back miss Olsen. So very good to see you again. Your mother is inside waiting for you" The mans smile was warm and welcoming.

"Thankyou James, and believe me it's even nicer to see you" Leila passed by to wait by the entrance.

"Yo greeves, the parents home?" Jack asked, coming around the car.

"Yes sir. Miss Bryant is here for you aswell sir" He replied politely.

"Great! Park the car round the back for me would you? I've called babysitting duty for today. Clark, Lois would you hurry up!" Jack yelled behind him after chucking James the keys. Lois sighed with disgust as the both of them hopped up the steps to catch up with them. All four entered through the already open doors and into the main hall, spotting the sprial stair case instantly.

"Ok Leila could you take them to the party? I've got some Wayne Industry errands to run. Make sure you give them the talk" And with that, the young Wayne was gone, dissappearing into the vast settings.

"Yes sir" Leila saluted mockingly and walked off in a different direction. Clark and Lois followed closely behind her, not being able to resist looking around at the beautiful surroundings.

"What talk?" Clark asked, a little apprehensive.

"And if it's about the birds and the bees, you can save it" Lois added.

"No you can relax. What he meant was the talk about what you are about to see" Leila answered mysteriously, turning a corner. "Only Bruce, Kara, my mum and the entire Justice League know that your here. And the only reason they know is because this was meant to happen. Your otherselves have no idea you're here..."

"Woah there sparky" Lois stopped walking. "Otherselves? You mean we're here aswell?"

"Not yet, but you...they will be" She answered cryptically.

"And what did you mean this was meant to happen?" Clark decided to ask his own questions.

"Look, somethings are best saved till later"

"No I'm fed up with that answer. Please, just tell us what you meant?" Clark pleaded. Lois watched as Clark's puppy dog eyes took full effect on Leila and for once approved of the method.

"Ok. What if I was to say that we need your help. Both of you actually. In this time...in this time Lex Luthor with all his freak friends has joined forces with Brainiac to try and do something neither can do alone" Leila began walking again, causing Lois and Clark to have to jog to catch up.

"Who's Brainiac?" Lois asked confused.

"He's an old family enemy" Clark answered. "I can't believe Lex would go this far. What are they planning?"

"You're about to learn that your old buddy Lex can do alot worse. But please no more, everything will be explained later" She stopped infront of two double doors and turned to face them. "Ok, what you're about to see is something only a few have ever had the priviledge of seeing. Welcome to the Justice League" She pushed the doors open and walked in. Lois and Clark stood in the doorway, taking in the sight before them.

"Oh my god"

* * *

Jack stood infront of the grandfather clock in the hardly used hallway. Taking one last look around he opened up the glass casing and felt around the side. Pressing his thumb onto a transparent tile, instantly causing a loud beeping noise. Jack stood still, arms trained at his side completely parrallel. He stood rigid, counting to three. Suddenly the floor beneath him shot down as fast as a bullet, heading straight downwards. Finally slowing down he came to stop infront of a pair of silver double doors, said doors sliding open from the middle.

Jack stepped out, his face having changed from the care-free man to a hardset frown. He walked further into the dripping dark cave, a place he had come to assosciate himself with. The place his father had dubbed 'The Bat Cave'. Jogging down the steps he was greeted by three figures standing infront of the huge computer.

"What did you think you were doing?" Bruce yelled having spotted his son. "Why did you go back in the first place!?" It had become clear to Jack that his father was close to blowing a blood vessel. The other two people in the room did not look as displeased as Bruce, but they wern't skipping either.

"Jack honey, what happened?" Asked future Lois. Jack sighed. Lois had always been like a second mother to him, as Clark was like his second father.

"I had to go back" Jack answered emotionless

"Why?" Future Clark asked in the same calm voice he had always thought of him with.

"Because if I hadn't, Lois would have died" Jack replied, his voice returning to a gruff, deep one. When all three faces in the room looked at him with pure confusion, he thought he might need to explain more. "Look I came across some information saying that Lex had hired a hit on Lois, only it was in the past, before the Justice League was put into works and most importantly before Lois wrote the article that ruined his life. I didn't have time to tell you guys so I took it upon myself to help them"

Jack walked past them and leaned on the computer, letting his head drop. He was so fed up with having to explain everything to these people. He'd been doing it all day for crying out loud, was it wrong to just want to save a person he thought of as a mother?

"How did you do it?" Bruce asked calmly, now understanding why his son had done what he had done. He felt a sudden pang of guilt for immediately assuming the worst in the man that had done nothing but reach his potential. Jack turned to him, suprised that he had calmed down so quickly.

"I remembered the one Lex' scientists had created after I retrieved the blue prints, then I came back here and built it at superspeed. Only problem was I wasn't able to control where the portal opened, and it ended up with me waking up in the alley. Leila must have found out and woke me up, which was when I noticed Lois and Clark also lying on the floor" He answered, no pride found in his voice. Jack turned back around, not being able to look them in the face.

"What happened Jack?" Bruce asked, knowing all too well the look of guilt spread across his sons face.

"I...I killed him. I killed the man that shot at the past Lois and Clark. I just acted without thinking. I caught the bullet, threw a damned batarang which sliced him across the throat and then took the gun. I'm so sorry" Jack hung his head once more, not worthy of even looking at them.

"Honey it's OK. These things happen when you're out there. Believe me when I say we've all had our fair share of accidents, but you have to remember that you're only 19 Jack, I mean you only started this six months ago on your birthday. No-one will judge you on this because everyone will understand. Ok?" Lois comforted, rubbing his left arm. Jack smiled.

"God you're so different from your past self. The other one keeps going on about my bladder" Jack stated, not able to contain his wide smile. Clark and Bruce burst out laughing, while Lois just crossed her arms with a firm smirk.

"Maybe she likes you" She suggested, raising an eyebrow. All the humour left the room instantly.

"What?" Jack asked, pure horror edged into all his features.

"Yeah I mean, when I was younger" Lois strode up to him and leaned in to whisper in his ear, just as the past Lois had done in the car with Clark. "You'd be right up my street" Bruce once again burst out laughing. Sometimes the boy had too much of his uncle in him, too easily manipulated when it came to the opposite sex. Clark however forced a smile, not liking the idea at all of a younger Lois going for the boy billionnaire. Jack backed away from the older woman, a disgusted look on his face.

"I don't like you anymore"

"Jack, how are they dealing with the marriage thing?" Clark asked, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Not too well. Lois is just purely freaking out and Clark just flat out doesn't believe it. Their still not sure if it's true yet, neither me or Leila have told them. 'Tis amusing. Their up at the party now, no doubt going to find little Lucy" Jack answered, sitting down in the swivelling chair and propping his feet up. All that was missing was the big fat cuban sticking out from his smug mouth.

"Lucy? as in our 6 year old daughter Lucy?" Lois asked, becoming frantic. Bruce smiled as he turned to look at his scheming son.

"You didn't?" Bruce asked, already chuckling.

"Oh I did" Jack replied cooly, an evil laugh beggining to break free.

"But their going to freak out!" Clark yelled, catching up with his wife in the frantic department.

"Don't I know it" Said Jack smugly, his smile broadening.

* * *

"So you just dived in?" Asked Victor Stone, standing with a beer bottle in his hand laughing. They had entered the room after getting over the shock of seeing some old faces such as Oliver Queen, Arther Curry, Bart Allen, Victor Stone and a few others. Immediately all the occupants had gathered round and asked what had happened, then sped away, leaving them with robocop here.

"Yeah. I wanted answers" Lois answered cooly. Victor laughed, shaking his head a little.

"I'm sure Jack loved that" Victor said through giggles. Clark's eyes focused.

"Jack? Jack's this Batman character?" He asked in disbelief, when Victor nodded he turned to the ground, digesting the information.

"I had a suspicion" Lois stated, stroking her chin like Sherlock Holmes.

"You had a suspicion Jack was Batman but you couldn't figure out Clark was Superman?" Victor asked in disbelief. Lois' head shot up.

"Ok what is going on with..."

"Mummy!" Came an excited yell from down next to her. Lois stopped in mid-sentence and looked down to her left. There stood a little girl, no older than six, holding onto her leg and smiling broadly up at her.

"I think you've got the wrong woman honey, keep looking" Lois said, turning away from the small girl to return to her conversation. The small girl frowned and walked over to Clark, hitting him on the leg.

"Hey!" Cark yelled. His eyebrows shot up when the small girl raised her arms for him to pick her up, causing him to reluctantly do so. As soon as he did the young girl wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest.

"I missed you Daddy" She murmered into his chest, making Clark's eyes turn from confusion to horror. He looked to Lois who mirrored his expression, and both turned to Victor.

"Oh yeah! this is your daughter. Lucy"

* * *

So what did you guys think? as always i'd love to hear from all of you. Also, if you have any idea's for couples then let loose as well, I'll be interested to know.

Cheers people.


	5. Family

Ok here it is poeple. Sorry if there are in spelling or grammer mistakes because I didn't have the time to go over it, but I will and if there are any I shall change them.

Enjoy.

* * *

Lois and Clark just stared at the cyborg as if he had spouted vegetation from his nostrils. They had been like that now for a while, not saying anything, not moving. Just staring. Both their mouths hung open and Victor thanked whatever divine power there was that they had not started drooling. To be honest, he was starting to get worried at the inactivity of the people before him, slowly beggining to regret saying anything about kids.

"Daddy?" Questioned Lucy, pulling back slightly to look into Clarks statue like face. "Daddy are you drunk?" This question seemed to break Clark out of his daze and look at her. He couldn't believe it, no matter how many times he repeated it in his head. He didn't even think he could have children, but now he was holding his daughter. _His_ daughter. Not only that but she was also Lois' daughter, which meant him and Lois had had sex, which also meant they liked each other.

Clark suddenly remembered the article he had read in the talon earlier that day. 'Lois and Clark Kent'. Jesus Christ he _was_ married to Lois! The woman who gets a kick from his suffering, the woman who has done nothing but annoy him since they met, the same woman who he had once wished the plague upon was his wife!

"Daddy!" Lucy yelled again becoming fustrated with her fathers lack of attention. Clarks eyes focused on her. She had his blue eyes and...and that was it. She was all Lois and Clark couldn't be happier. He was actually happy. Hell he was practically dancing about the fact. A smile cracked open on his face, sending his daughter a beaming smile.

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice breaking slightly at hearing someone call him daddy.

"Are you drunk?" Lucy asked for the second time, but feeling happier now she had her fathers attention. Clark let loose a humorous sigh as he stared at her in amazement.

"No Lucy, I'm not drunk. Just a little tired" He answered, still showing his toothy grin. "Why? Are you drunk?" He asked teasingly. Lucy laughed and shook her head 'No' voilently.

"Nope! But I think Aunt Chlo is" She said, her eyes wide and innocent as she ratted out her Auntie.

"Really?" Clark asked not able to conceal his laugh. Lucy nodded just as voilently and pointed over his shoulder. Clark turned with Lucy in his arms to where she was pointing, and immediately seeing his best friend dancing stupidly to the upbeat song being played on the speaker. Next to her was a traumatized Leila, her head in her hands as she shook it, clearly trying to wipe the image from her mind. Clark couldn't help himself, he really couldn't. Before he could stop himself, a throaty laugh escaped his mouth and betrayed his loyal friend for so many years.

"What's wrong with Mummy?" Lucy asked, staring at her mother like a science project. Clark turned to look at his time traveling companion, noticing she had finally turned from Victor and was now staring at Lucy in the exact same way the small girl was staring at her. It was clear that she was having a hard time believing all this, which is why Victor winced when he saw who was approaching.

"Mum?" Came the feminine voice from Lois' left. Lois closed her eyes and slowly turned her head in the direction the voice had come from. Opening her eyes she spotted a girl, no older than 17 and a boy no older than Jack. The boy stepped forward.

"Hi" He greeted lamely, turning to look at Clark and nodded his head. "I'm Johnathon, otherwise known as John and this is Lilly. Erm...We're your kids" He was obviously uncomfortable, and the stares coming from his parents were really not helping him. Clark really didn't know what to say. It wasn't like this was in the brochure (if there was one) or something, finding his kids and realising they were about the same age as him had really caught him off balance. He was spared it though when Lilly came up next to him and whispered in his ear.

"I give mum three seconds before she freaks out" She said with a smirk. She looked so much like Lois it was scary. She even had her hazel eyes, the same jaw, nose, mouth and facial shape. Only difference really was her hair, which was a dim blonde sort of colour. John on the other hand looked alot like him. Jet black hair, ice blue eyes, only difference being his face was alot thinner and his hair was quite a bit shorter.

"Three seconds? I'll give it five" Clark responded, showing her a smirk of his own. "Starting from now" Just as they had counted to three, Jack Wayne came smashing through the doors carrying four kegs of beer.

"Lets get wasted!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the room, with the exception of Lois, Clark and Lucy cheered in response. Lois, seeing this as her chance, just walked out through the recently kicked open doors. She couldn't deal with this, it was all too much at once. All in one day she had seen a man dressed as a bat, traveled about 25 years into the future, found out she was married to a man she thought she had no feelings for whatsoever and that she had three children with him. Jack watched her go, still holding the kegs.

"She not drink much?" He asked, staring at Clark cluelessly.

"You're hopeless you know that?" Lilly asked, as always dumbfounded by his naivety. Jack looked to the ground, as if trying to work something out. Leila came and stood next to her cousin, both women crossing their arms at the same time as they waited.

"Do I smell?" He asked, lifting up his arm a little and sniffing. Lilly threw her arms in the air in fustration and walked off in search of her mother, Chloe catching up and joining her. Jack watched them go as well, now really confused. He turned back to Leila, his eyes suddenly like Lucy's.

"Is it my breath?" He asked putting down the alcohol, hoping the woman infront of him would unravel his mysteries. Leila just smiled and shook her head, the smile fading however when another girl appeared next to Jack.

"Hey handsome" Said the stunner of a woman, drapping her arms around his neck and pushing right up against him. A flirtatious smile split on his face as he placed his arms around her waiste to draw her closer.

"Hello gorgeous" He replied in a slow deep voice. Leila uncrossed her arms and stormed out, clearly upset. Jack watched her go aswell, now utterly confused. He turned to the woman in his arms slowly. "Sinead does my breath smell?"

00000000000000

Lois plopped down on a sofa she had found in what could only be a living room. She leaned forward and put her head in her hands as she tried to regain some control over herself. She could feel herself cracking, and when she felt that it wasn't long before she exploded. She was so emersed in her thoughts that she didn't see the woman cautiously approach, almost creeping.

"Hey" Said the woman as she continued to approach. Lois snapped her head up, having not heard anyone coming. She saw the tall blonde woman woman approaching and sighed, as if she was hoping to see someone else.

"Hey. Look I'm sorry but I would rather be alone" Lois said calmly, once again nestling her head in her hands. She heard the woman sigh and sit down softly next to her.

"I'm Kara, Clarks cousin" Said the woman calmly, not wanting to aggravate the women. Lois head turned to look at her, interest playing in her eyes.

"Jack's mother?" Lois asked, rewarded by a warm smile from the woman. Lois straightened up and crossed her legs, not taking her eyes of the woman. "Would you mind telling me how your son can catch a car?"

"So can yours" Kara answered simply, expecting the look of shock that come across her face. "But you really want to know, then I will tell you. But you have to swear on your children's lives that this secret will never leave your lips. Ever" Kara's voice had suddenly turned stern, as if she were scolding a child. Lois nodded and turned to face her, showing Kara that she had her full attention.

She couldn't believe that she was about to hear the famous Kent secret. She had often wondered, even from the very first meeting with Clark what was going on behind the scenes. The non-verbal battles that played out between them all right infront of her, and she had no idea what was going on. It was funny but she could have sworn Chloe had entered into them aswell.

"Clark and I, we aren't exactly born and bread from Kansas. Infact, we wern't born anywhere near Earth" She said, laying it on straight away. She gave Lois some time to adjust to this information, watching her squirm a little as she sent the other woman a skeptical look.

"So you expect me to believe you and Clark are aliens? Don't you think he would be a little..." Lois paused before she could say the word different. She looked down to the sofa, suddenly remembering all the times Clark had suddenly appeared to save the day. Almost as if he had superspeed. All the times he had gone on a pity party, all the times he had talked about how he was afraid of ending up alone. It all made sense. "Oh my god" She said breathlessly, looking back up Kara.

"Yeah. We're from a planet called krypton, it was destroyed a long time ago thanks to the efforts of a kryptonian named General Zod, along with the rest of our family and friends. We are the last of our race. The yellow sun is what gives us our powers, whereas on krypton we had a red sun. We have super strength, super speed, heat and x-ray vision, invulnerability, super hearing, our eye sight is better than any humans and we can fly." Kara listed bluntly, getting straight to the point. Lois fell back onto the couch, her eyes wide and mouth open.

"That's just...that's just cool!" Lois yelled becoming excited, causing Kara to chuckle a little.

"Well it is pretty cool I suppose. But as Clark says, a huge responsibility comes with them. But what else is wrong? You came in here before you knew all this"

"Wait. What about this Superman character?" Lois asked sitting up straight again.

"That's the name you gave him" Kara answered with a laugh. "It's the name he takes on when he flies around saving the day. His alias if you will to protect his secret"

"Wow" Was all Lois could say. "Wow. I always pictured him as the lame old polite farm boy, never the selfless hero type. Oh god and I'm always slating him on his brooding. Stupid Lane!" She slapped her forhead, feeling stupid. It was then that Leila came in, wiping away her tears, causing both women to stand up instantly.

"Oh sweetie what is it?" Kara asked pulling the younger girl down between Lois and herself.

"It's Jack, he's with Sinead again" Leila answered through her sobs. Lois slapped her hands down on her thighs.

"That idiot" She suddenly remembered Kara. "Sorry" She apologized, becoming extremely uncomfortable.

"No he is an idiot" Kara replied with a wave of her hand. "Sweetie he just doesn't realise how you feel about him"

"But he will" Came the voice of one Chloe Sullivan. All eyes turned to the door to see Chloe and Lilly, the exact same smirk on their faces.

"Because I think it's time, the boys got what was coming to them" Lilly stated. All women smirked at the idea.

Oh yeah, this was going to be sweet.


	6. Revenge

Salut my friends (salut being french for hi)

I would like apologize for the delayed update, but I was at my grans for christmas for a week. Talk about torture Jesus . H...if I hear one more story about how they used to do laundry, I'm not kiddin', I will freak out and probably go rob a bank or something. Wouldn't be the first time...

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and once again thank you to all you reviewers out there.

**Disclaimer: I own zilch, nothing**..

* * *

Chloe, Lois and Leila walked down one of the many hallways of the manor, discussing their options for their devious plan. Other than Leila wanting to get back at Jack for the pain he had once again shot through her, Lois found out the the other women all had their reasons. Infact all four wanted to get back at Jack for one reason or another. Kara wanted revenge for the nice amount of mud that had been in her shampoo bottle last week which she knew, for an absolute fact by the look of fear on her sons face when confronted, that it was him.

However the Kryptonian woman had got of lightly considering what Lois had heard from the rest of the clan, and she could only assume that it was mother's discount. As it turned out her own son John and the Wayne child had become partners in crime, and Lois felt immensly sorry for the people who had to deal with two super-powered half aliens with a passion for trouble. But as she had thought, the mother had got of lightly.

For Chloe: Her car was found destroyed, totaled in fact, with a note on it in John's handwritting stating simply "Sorry"

For Lilly: Her last serious boyfriend, Greg, had been chased away by the two over-protective family members. She had walked in on her brother with his hand around Gregs neck, her boyfriends feet off the floor. She had screamed in suprise and instantly Jack had appeared, got John off Greg and demanded an explanation whilst wrapping his arms around his distraught cousin.

Ofcourse once John had explained that Greg had stated to him that he wouldn't mind "Tapping that" Jack released her and accompanied John in chasing the poor man out the building. And when Clark her father had shown up, well, that's when things got a little messy.

For Lois: Clark had lied to her about his heritage, and though granted he had his reasons, she wasn't one to pass up a revenge course.

"So we only go after Clark, John and Jack right?" Leila asked as they moved down the corridor.

"Correct" Chloe responded happily, still not able to wipe the smile from her face. She had been waiting to get back at those boys for so long she could barely contain herself.

"I'm not sure I like this plan" Lois stated, stopping in her tracks and causing the others to stop aswell. "I mean why does it have to be me who seduces Clark?" Chloe sighed and placed her hands on her cousins shoulders.

"Lois it has to be you. I'm married, Leila is doing Jack and pardon the pun, Kara is his cousin and I'm not even going to state Lilly's case. Plus when you and Clark first got together, do you know what he told me?" Said Chloe, lowering her head in hopes she could put across the message to a better effect.

"Do I want to know?" Lois asked, suddenly feeling like a scared child. That did NOT happen often and Lois did NOT like it.

"He said that he had always found you attractive, even when he hated you. And that if you had ever made a pass at him like you did when he was the green arrow..."

"Wait what?" Lois yelled, her gaze shooting up from the floor. She watched as Chloe gulped and looked to her daughter.

"We hadn't told her that" Leila answered her mothers look whilst biting her bottom lip. Chloe tightly shut her eyes as she slowly turned back to Lois.

"Ok, remember that night when you and Clark had devised a plan to work out if Oliver was the Green Arrow?" Chloe asked slowly, watching as Lois nodded with a frown. "Well on that night only, Clark was the green arrow" She finished and waited for the explosion. When the only thing that came was silence, along with the look she had sported since Lois arrived with her mouth agape and eyes wide, Chloe began to worry.

"Lois?" Leila asked, stepping closer. "Lois?" She tried again, her voice now more worried than ever.

Lois turned her head to look at her niece, still sporting the look. She had kissed Clark? _Clark? _thinking he was Oliver, and due to this had gone in whole hearted. When she had realised that it wasn't Oliver, and knowing this straight away because she had spontaneously kissed Oliver before, she couldn't pull away.

But when the masked vigilante had started kissing back, she was electrified. Her blood boiled, her body fell into his like a piece of metal to a magnet, and before she knew it she was in a whole new world full of a pleasure she had never experienced before. But with all that said and done...Clark? Clark. An evil smile graced her features. Revenge was in her grasp, and by the sounds of it, she was going to have a bit of fun.

"You ok cuz?" Chloe asked for the millionth time. She must have spaced out or something.

"I'm great" Lois replied, still with that evil smile. Chloe smiled as well, recognising that look of pure evil anywhere.

"But Mum what about Jack? I mean he is Batman for crying out loud, he's not an idiot. The man has four degrees and is head of one of the most successful companies in the world. How is he not going to suspect anything?" Leila enquired.

Chloe smirked at her naive daughter and walked to a pair of double doors. Reaching them, she slowly opened them to reveal Jack, John and Bart Allen standing in the middle of the room.

"No! You have to spin and drink at the same time! God sometimes I wonder" Jack yelled, clearly aggravated.

"Don't yell at me rich boy!" Bart yelled back, slurring badly.

"Look I'll show you!" John stated, picking up a new un-opened bottle of vodka. He put it to his mouth and then flipped it upside down, then proceeded to spin at super-speed. The blurr of blue (he was wearing a blue t-shirt) finished a few seconds later with him standing with an empty bottle.

"And that!" John yelled, throwing the bottle down to the ground with a loud smash. "Is how it's done!" The man took a bow for his audience, stumbling over a little as he did so.

"Easier said than done! I'm not half kryptonian idiot!" Bart yelled, having to clutch the wall to remain standing. Jack gasped and pointed suddenly, making the other two jump.

"BUNNY!" Jack yelled frantically before super-speeding off in a black blurr, followed soon by red and blue blurrs. Chloe smiled in satisfaction and closed the doors. Turning back to her daughter, she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Right" Leila acknowledged, rolling her eyes. Why the hell did she even associate herself with this man nevermind like him? Lois was impressed however by her sons antics. She had never seen someone clean out an entire vodka bottle in one.

"So where did Lilly and Kara super-speed of to?" Lois asked as the three women started walking again. Chloe smiled and answered without looking.

"Well, Clark may be affected by kryptonite, but John and Jack aren't. So we needed to find something that weakens all three of them, something they just couldn't say no to"

"Great! What is it?" Leila asked.

"Actually, IT is a they"

* * *

"So, Roxie, will you help Mummy now? Lucy says she'll help" Kara said, trying to convince her daughter to help her out. Roxanne crossed her arms and looked away from her mother, disgusted. 

"No! You're going to do something bad to Jack because he put mud in your shampoo! I'm not going to hurt him" The 10-year-old girl stated. Kara sighed.

"Mummy will buy you a BIG tent" Kara tried again. When Roxie still didn't budge, she realised she was going to have to use her trump card. "You and Jack can spend a night out in the garden in it?" Roxie turned slightly to face her.

"Me and Jack?" She asked, Kara nodded. "You promise?" Kara nodded again. A beautiful smile split open across her face. "I'll do it"

"I don't like Jack, he smells" Lucy added whilst playing with Roxie's doll house.

"He does not!" Roxie yelled jumping to her feet, outraged by the slurr on her beloved older brother.

"Jack doesn't smell" Lilly rolled her eyes, then thought again. "It's just his breath"

"His breath does not smell!" Roxie yelled once again, beggining to loose it.

"Yeah it does, it smells like alcomahol" Lucy shot back, getting to her feet and putting her hands on her hips. It was like looking at a smaller Lois.

"Alcohol Lucy. It's pronounced alcohol" Lilly responded, tired. It was then that Chloe, Lois and Leila walked in.

"Mummy!" Lucy yelled and ran at her mother. Jumping, Lucy opened her arms and went crashing into Lois, and both went flying backwards into the wall. The far wall. Infact Lois' feet never even touched the ground before they went slamming into the it, creating a massive crack in it.

"Oh my God Lois!" Chloe gasped and ran over to her cousin with an equally shocked Lilly. "Lois are you ok?" She asked getting down on one knee. Lois shook her head as if to regain her thoughts, then realising that Lucy was still on top of her, fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mummy, I didn't realise...I didn't mean..."

"It's ok honey, Mummy's fine" Lois answered without thinking. She realised what she had done almost straight away and a sudden fear rose up in her, but when Lucy wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her, the fear dissappeared. It was replaced by a sudden wave of happiness and...and love? It was like a 50 ton block of cement had landed on her after being dropped from 40,000 feet.

She was being hugged by her daughter. A little girl who thought the world of her. Lois wrapped her arms around the small girl and squeezed the life out of her. She shut her eyes tightly as she sucked up everything about her, her voice, her feel, and even the giggle that escaped her adorable little mouth as soon as Lois had hugged her. Lois couldn't help but laugh at it. She couldn't believe such a thought even crossed her mind, but she was beggining to look forward to seeing Clark.

Alot.

* * *

Bruce and Oliver walked along the dark path of the garden, each with a beer in their hand. The two had been talking business, then Justice League business and somehow the topic had changed to the future Lois and Clark. 

"So where are they? I thought they would be at the party even with themselves there" Oliver enquired taking a long sip of his drink.

"Yeah me too, but they thought it would just be too weird with the other two there. They wanted to give them time to adjust, so they went back to Metropolis. Had to get up early for work anyway apparently, and I said the kids could stay here tonight. You should have seen Clarks face when Lois made a pass at Jack" Bruce remembered with a laugh.

"When she what?" Oliver asked shocked.

"Well Jack was was saying how different Lois is from the past Lois, because she was going on about his bladder or something, so Lois whispered in his ear how he would have been right up her street. Never seen someone so horrified, not even when A.C saw us eat those tuna sandwhiches" Both men laughed as they continued down, getting further and further into the garden.

"Don't remind me. You remember when Bart asked Victor if he was in I,Robot?" Oliver asked and was rewarded by Bruce roaring with laughter.

"Yeah but Bart also said that Clark should make a T.V series!" They were now hysterical. The thought of their friend making a television show was beyond stupid to them.

"And call it what? Smallville!?" Both men fell on the floor in hysterics, not caring that their drinks had spilled out onto the patio.

"And...And he could...he could be best friends with Lex again!" Bruce managed to get out through the giggles. "He could do with a part to play nowdays!"

"I'm sure he needs the money!" Oliver agreed, also still laughing

"It wouldn't hurt I guess" Came the voice of Lex Luthor from infront of them. The laughter died as both men jumped to their feet to stare at the bald criminal himself.

"Lex" Bruce hissed.

"People can always use a bit of extra money in their pockets right? Why don't you go tell Clark I'm interested and that he should give me a call sometime" Lex replied sarcastically whilst walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked in the same fashion as Bruce had before.

"I figured you must have forgotten my invitation. It was a shame, I had such a great gift too. But, no need to worry, I've taken it to the house anyway" Lex let loose a crooked smile at the confused faces of his companions.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bruce asked, now standing face to face with him. Lex blew out a breath in mock ignorance.

"Let's just say Clark, well, pretty soon, he'll be seeing red. Sweet dreams" And with that the two billionnaires were knocked out from behind, landing face first on the expensive patio. Lex looked up at the two grunts standing above the fallen men. "Release the gas"

* * *

Clark lay in his bed, not even attempting to go to sleep just yet. His thoughts had been swirling with random thoughts since he had gained some time to himself. One of them being how Chloe and his Mum were doing back in their time, another one being him and Lois which felt weird even thinking about. But the main thing that plagued him was how happy everyone was despite the kind of world that they lived in, despite the constant sacrifices they all made, they were still all so happy. 

However much he liked this time though, him and Lois had to return to theirs, which would become kinda awkward but it had to be done nonetheless. He missed his Mum, he missed his Chloe despite the fact that there was a Chloe here and although he didn't miss the zoners, he knew he would have to get back to stop them before any real damage occurred. His thoughts however were interupted by the creak of the bedroom door opening. Clark frowned and lifted his head, suprised when he saw Lois standing in the doorway.

"Lois? Is something wrong?" He asked, keeping the frown.

"No Smallville, just wanted to talk" Lois answered, shutting the door with a friendly smile. Clarks frown deepened. Lois had just shot him a friendly smile and said she wanted to talk. Oh yeah, something was wrong alright. His frown lifted though when she sat on the bed, which caused his eyebrows to lift.

"What about?" He asked cautiously. He watched as she took in a deep breath, not missing the fact that her breasts seemed to push out at the same time, before releasing the air she had sucked in with a small moan. Clark swallowed hard and tried to keep his face from transforming into a tomato. She turned to him and looked him dead in the eyes.

"About how wrong I was about you" She stated simply. Ok, now he was freaked. Lois Lane never admitted she was wrong, nevermind about him. He was starting to feel a panic attack forming.

"Remember who you're talking to here Lois? It's Smallville remember? Or Clark if your in trouble" A smirk crossed his face. Banter was the way to go baby.

"Well what about Kal-El?" Lois replied, her face showing about as much emotion as a stone. Clark's eyebrows hit the roof. He couldn't have heard right, right? Was he in a dream? Had he actually gone to sleep and not stayed awake like he'd thought? Surely he couldn't have heard right.

"Pardon?" He asked after a good few minutes of silence. Silence. Lois hated silences, this had to be a dream!

"Kal-El. It's your birth name right? the ones your kryptonian parents gave you when you were sent to Earth" Lois answered almost before he had finished. Clark felt that panic attack coming again.

"Erm...Lois...I think you might-" He began but was cut off.

"Clark, I know" She stated simply. "Your cousin and Chloe told me everything" Clarks head began to spin voilently. What did she mean they told her? She knew everything? Clark looked her dead in the eyes, searching for any seeds of un-truths or misleading quests. He found nothing of the sort, infact if anything he thought he saw desire lurking in there somewhere, causing him to purse his lips together and back away from her slightly. He desperately scanned his mind for something to say, but only one thing came to mind.

"Oh" He said lamely, hanging his head.

"And I think that it's the most incredibly impressive thing that I have ever heard" She added. Clark's head shot up as he stared at her.

"What?" He asked, his voice displaying his shock.

"How you always save the day, how you never take any credit for it, how you just take my onslaughts about your weird habbits in your stride. How you've suffered to keep the secret for so long and why you always think that you'll end up alone. Clark, what is there not to be impressed about?" Lois listed of the top of her head. Clark just stared at her stunned, having no idea what to say next. Just when he was about to reply, he got a lurching feeling in his chest. His eyes flashed a deep shade of red and a teasing smirk found its way onto his face.

"Just how impressed are you?" He asked in a husky, deep voice. The smirk never leaving his face. Now it was Lois' turn to be shocked.

"I just told you, what are you milking the fact I said I was wrong?" Lois snorted. Typical Smallville, well, until she felt his hand move up her inner-thigh. That was certainly not typical.

"Smallville, what ya' doin'?" She asked with an uncomfortable snort this time. Clarks smirk turned into a toothy grin as he watched her grow more uneasy with each milimeter his hand moved up her thigh.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long, long time" He whispered slowly.

Lois' eyes widened as he started leaning in towards her. A sudden fear shot up through her body for the second time that day, only this time not accompanied by love or happiness. This time it was excitement. She didn't move, she wasn't even sure she was breathing. Later she would tell herself that it was fear that stopped her from moving, but right now she didn't know what to tell herself, and before she knew it, his lips hit hers.

She immediately tensed, throwing her arms in the air as if someone had pointed a gun to her head. She felt his arms wrap around her waiste and pull her closer, which seemed enough to wake her from her little trance. She tried to pull away, but everytime she did he just pulled her even closer than before she had tried. She had sudden flash backs of the kiss in the alley with the Green Arrow. What it felt like with his lips against hers, the electricity and excitement that pulsed through her body as her body pressed against his.

It was at this moment that her walls came crashing down. She grabbed the back of his head, weaving her fingers between his jet black locks, and with as much force as she could pulled his head even closer to hers. She devoured his lips with such fire that even Kal was shocked as he greedily matched her passion. They were so caught up with each other that neither noticed Lois back hitting the mattress, or Clark slide in between her legs.

But one thing they did notice, was that nothing would be the same again.

* * *

Well? What do you think? I thought I'd finally put some Clois in there, considering this is the sixth chapter and so far all they had done was argue. Please PLEASE review telling me your thoughts and feelings, they are what inspire me to keep writing. Not that I'm black mailing you or anything I just ... wow is that the time? 

So in the next chapter, welcome Kal and an evil Kara. And why are Jack, John, Lilly, Roxie and Lucy not feeling well? Someone gets kidnapped...who you may ask? because that would be a good question and do the past and future Lois and Clarks finally meet?

I'm good at the questions thing :D and remember to review. Cheers people.


	7. First Blood

Ok here it is, and I'll tell you now its a little harsher than the rest. But all the others had just been about talking, and I think it's time it had some action.

Once again I am in awe of all your reviews, and sorry for not updating sooner I've been away for new years and most of christmas. But now I should get back to my usual update status. Cheers.

* * *

"Come on Curry! One more" Victor jeered, slurring as he held his shot in his hand. A.C swayed from side to side despite the fact that he was sitting down. Around the the circular table sat Victor Stone, Arther Curry, Bart Allen (who was currently passed out on the table, drooling) John Kent and Jack Wayne. They had been playing shots for the past hour, and if asked, neither really knew what number they were on. All they knew was that A.C was only on his 10th.

"I don't think I can you guys" A.C slurred so much only Jack and John could understand him.

"Come on Flipper! You practically live in the water and you can't even finish your 10th shot?" John asked perplexed. A.C looked up at the young man, one of his eyelids half-closed. John didn't even seem tipsy, it was enough to make him sick. The man sighed as he took in the evil shot glass before him. Focusing all of his willpower, all of his remaining strength and his vision, the hero knocked back the drink in one. A.C slammed the glass back on the table as he felt the drink burn the back of his throat. Silence enveloped the room as they all watched the human fish.

"A.C?" Jack asked, leaning over the table so as to get the mans attention whilst producing a bowl from nowhere. "Want some of my rice pudding?" A.C snapped his eyes wide open as he stared franticly at the bowl. Jack smirked.

"No...thank you" A.C managed, taking a long hard swallow.

"Oh really?" Jack raised his eyebrows. "Guess I'll just pour it into this bucket, then" Jack produced a bucket from underneath the table, then proceeded to slowly pour the sick like food into the bucket. A.C cracked. He slammed his hand over his mouth, jumped up and sped off in the direction of the nearest bathroom.

"That was low man" Victor murmered with a shake of his head, whereas John just stared in awe.

"So you just carry rice pudding and a bucket around with you?" The young Kent asked, watching as his cousin smiled triumphantly.

"Always be prepared" Jack replied with a shrug.

"No Diana put the pancakes in the stove..." Bart mumbled as he drooled some more. The other three just stared at the collapsed man before returning to their game.

"Should we move those knives?" John asked, seeing the two butchers knives on either side of Bart.

"No lets just keep going, I put them there for a reason, now come on Robo cop it's your turn" Jack answered, staring hard at Victor.

The android swallowed as he eyed his competition. Neither man seemed even a little off the edge, whereas he was unable to keep the slurr from his speech. He swallowed as he remembered who he was dealing with. The son's of Lois and Bruce, the two best drinkers he knew, and with their parents being Superman and Super Girl, the only two people in the world who wern't affected by any consumption amount, he was a dead man. He needed a way out and fast.

As if someone had heard him, the door behind them flew open. Instantly the three jumped up, fully prepared for battle. Jack grabbed the knives and threw them, Victor turned over the table which caused Bart to go flying and John caught him whilst preparing his heat vision for the intruder. It was only after all this did they all look up to see none other than Jimmy Olsen, the famous photographer for 'The Daily Planet', pinned up against the wall by the knives. Each placed a hair above his shoulders penetrating his coat, pinning him against the wall next to the door he had just entered.

"Woah guys! guys! It's me!" Jimmy yelled, and if he could raise his arms in surrender her would have. The three other men visibly relaxed at the sight of him.

"Sorry man" Victor apologised soberly, hopping over the table and pulling out the knives with a bit of difficulty.

"It's fine" Jimmy replied as he relaxed. "What's with the sudden defensive? You expecting company?"

"No no, we've been drinking and I guess we're a little jumpy" Victor replied as his speech once again began slurring. Jimmy's eyes widened.

"You mean Jack aswell?" He asked, a little fearful. Victor nodded. "And he threw the knives?"

"He's a good shot" Victor shrugged. Jimmy released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. A hair lower and he would have been in a world of pain. The photographer looked over the androids shoulder, ready to greet the other men in the room, when he saw both John and Jack dazed.

"Hey what's up with you guys?" Jimmy asked as he walked past Victor. John shook his head as his knee's buckled and he fell to the floor. "How much have you guys had?" He asked again with a snort. Jack shook his head and looked up at Jimmy.

"I guess more than we thought" Replied the boy billionnaire. Victor couldn't believe his luck! He had always liked Jimmy. "I think I better go to bed or something" Jack stated as he dragged his feet towards the door.

"Yeah me too" John agreed, rising to his feet. "I feel a little...weird"

"Agh come on! Giving up already?" Victor teased, though inside he was jumping for joy. He would live of this for a while. When neither John or Jack replied he grabbed Jacks arm. "I thought you were better than this I really did..." Before he could finished Jack brushed off his arm, grabbed hold of Victors collar and pinned him up against the wall.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jack roared. The other three just watched wide-eyed as Jacks face turned from a snarl to one of shock. He put Victor down quickly and released him, then stood back still sporting the shocked look. "Victor I...I'm sorry I don't know why..." Jack couldn't finish. Victor rested a hand on the boys shoulder.

"It's ok" The android answered with a warm smile. "I think your just tired. You and John go get to sleep, I'll see you in the morning" Jack nodded, still shocked at himself, and left the room with John following closely behind him. As soon as the door was closed, Jimmy blew out another breath. If he wasn't careful he was going to forget to breath at all soon.

"That guy must be wasted" Jimmy said with a laugh. "Hey do you know where Leila and the Mrs are?" When Victor didn't reply Jimmy looked back at him. "You ok?"

"Something's going on here" Victor stated, staring at the closed door. Jimmy looked at him quizzacly.

"What d'ya mean?"

"I mean John and Jack, alcohol wouldn't have affected them that way. No, something is deffinately not right. We have to alert the league of a possible 216" Victor answered, still staring at the door.

"What's a 216?" Jimmy asked, now really wanting to know where his family were.

"It's a code. I think there's red K in the manor"

* * *

Clark crashed into the mattress, suprised when it didn't break. His top had been ripped off, leaving him in only his jeans. Lois jumped on him, also having had her top ripped off, leaving her in only her jeans and a black lace bra. Straddling him, she attacked his lips - not able to contain her desire anymore. She felt him smile against her lips, and for some reason this sent her into overdrive. She dug her nails into his rock hard chest and began nibbling at his neck.

"What's so funny?" She asked breathlessly as she continued her assault on his skin.

"Nothing. I just can't believe I never did this before" Clark answered just as breathlessly, letting his hands slide over her hips to grab hold of her firm butt. Lois let a little gasp escape her mouth.

"Better than Lana?" She asked, though she wasn't sure why.

"She's nothing on you" Clark breathed, though when he said it there was a certain resolution. Lois let loose a seductive smile, causing Clark to snap. He flipped them over, slid up between her legs and smashed his lips upon hers. Finally both of them needed to come up for air.

"Your being a very bad boy" Lois said, rubbing her hips on his. Clark smirked at her. "Who would have known Clark Kent could have not two, but three different personalities"

"You have no idea" And once again they were kissing. Neither could get enough of it, the sensations that vibrated through them everytime their lips touched. Lois wrapped her legs around his waste, then used the leverage to press her hips right up against it. She was slowly loosing control, a sensation she wasn't used to, but could easily get used to. Suddenly the bedroom door kicked open, revealing a pissed Chloe and Leila Olsen.

"Get off her Kal!" Chloe yelled, stepping into the room. Both Clark and Lois looked up, shocked at hearing another voice.

"Chloe?" Lois asked, shocked.

"Look Lois this is gonna sound strange, but Clark has been infected with red kryptonite. He's not himself" Chloe explained. Lois warily looked up to the man above her, her eyes having gone from desire filled to confused filled. Clark on the other hand had pure hatred steaming from his orbs as he stared at his 'best friend'. Without another moments warning he got to his feet and began to walk towards mother and daughter menacingly. Out of the blue, Roxie walked in behind the women, extended her arm and pointed a stern finger at him.

"No!" The small girl chastised, causing Clark to stop in his tracks from the shock if nothing else.

"I would suggest you move" Clark threatened the girl about a quarter his height, though made no move towards her. Roxie crossed her arms and glowered at the man.

"Don't you dare touch her Kal" Chloe threatened in a voice barely above a whisper. Leila winced. It was now a challenge to him. She looked up and sure enough, the smirk was well and truly on his.

"Or what Chloe?" He asked in a low, almost sensual voice, taking a couple of steps towards her. "You gonna go off and cry to your man of a husband?" Kal couldn't help the snort that escaped him as he continued towards the three women. "I gotta admitt Sullivan, I'm little dissapointed in your choice of partner. Oliver I could see, Bruce or anyone infact from the Justice League, but Olsen?" Kal released a throaty laugh at the pained expression on the womens faces.

"At this very moment, Jimmy is more of a man than you could ever dream of becoming" Chloe retorted, though obviously hurt. Kal displayed a look that easily said 'Yeah...right' and cocked his head to the side. Now almost standing over Roxie, he crouched down to be eye level with her, his eyes mischievous and challenging.

"You know, you're the only one in this room I'd be even a little afraid of. Which reminds me, where is my dear cousin? You know the one I havn't even met yet" There was venom in his voice as he spat the last part, not even knowing himself why.

"Get away from my sister" Came the voice of Jack Wayne from the still opened doorway. Roxie turned and visibly relaxed at the sight of him.

"Jack!" She yelled in glee, running away from Clark and throwing her arms around his waiste. Behind him stood John, ready and waiting.

"Hey short stuff" He greeted warmly, rubbing her back before turning his gaze back to the now standing Kal. "John, go help Lilly. She's in the cave with my mum" John seemed to hesitate, making Jack turn to him.

"You promise me that my mum will be safe?" He asked, concern etched into all his features. Jack looked over Clark to see Lois, now fully dressed, an ashamed expression on her face.

"On Alfreds grave" Jack answered, reminding Lois of the man dressed as the bat back in the caves. Ofcourse she knew that they were one in the same, but for some reason she differentiated the two, the two personalities seeming just too different. However it seemed more than enough for John as he super sped away in a blue blurr.

"Lois is the only safe one among you" Kal threatened. Jack turned to Chloe, his eyes now that piercing colour of ice blue. It was at that moment that Leila knew why she assocciated herself with him. Because when the time called, he was always there, just as Lois had explained Clark was with her. The older woman had said that men like that only come round once in a liftetime, and when she found hers, she should dig her claws in and attach herself to him.

"Chloe, get some krypronite and meet me in the caves. There won't be..." Clarks fist came crashing into the his chest before Jack could finish, sending the younger man slamming through the wall and into the next room, rubble covering him. Roxie screamed and ran with Leila to try and her help her fallen brother, whilst Chloe just turned to Clark with disgust. Lois stared on, shocked at seeing Clark hit someone through a wall. She couldn't believe she had been ready, and more than willing, to do the things she was about to do.

"Clark!" Chloe scolded. Clark rolled his eyes and turned to his blonde friend.

"Get over it Chloe, he'll live" Clark responded now turning back to the pile of rubble through the whole in the wall. A hand reached out from underneath the mess, followed by a leg and finally Jacks head and shoulders. He slowly rose, bits of the dust and wall falling of him and smashing into the ground. Leila put her hands over her mouth to conceal her gasp at his state. His tight white t-shirt had tears in them, revealing his god like upper-body in all the right places. Blood dripped down from his forehead as he stared at Clark.

"Oh my God Jack are you alright?" Leila asked in a panic, fishing out a tissue she began dabbing his head. She looked down to Roxie who looked on the verge of tears. Knudging Jack she pointed to his little sister.

"Rox I'm gonna need you to go with Leila and Lois. Me and uncle Clark are going to keep playing" Jack asked with a smile, for a minute convincing even Chloe. Rox nodded and soon found Lois behind her, taking her hand.

"You need my help!" Leila fought, putting her hands on her hips and glaring up slightly at the bleeding man.

"It will be fine" Jack stated in a low voice, giving her a pointed look. When she seemed ready to argue he changed tactics. "Go!" He roared, towering over her. Leila let her eyes water a bit and shook her head at him. He was just like his damn father. She felt her mother grab her arm and felt herself being dragged from the room, Lois and Roxie just in front of her.

Leila never took her eyes of him as she was pulled from the room. She couldn't describe the fear that rose up in her as she retreated. She knew he was no match for Clark. The two had fought once before when Jack was trying to come to terms with his powers, and he had lost - badly. And Clark was Clark then, he had stopped even when Jack was ordering him to keep going. This time, Clark wouldn't stop. As soon as the four had left the room, Jack turned back to Clark, instantly seeing the anger radiating of him.

"I want Lois here" Stated Kal without blinking.

"Well that's a shame, because now she's gone" Jack replied with a smirk, his voice low and cold. Kal blew air out of his nose like an angry bull and shook his head.

"And who made you the boss? I didn't hear a vote" asked the taller man, his voice devoid of anything other than fury.

"I did. But I am sorry" Jack said, staring Kal in the eyes. A smile lit Clark's face.

"Sorry for what?"

"For having to do this to a really great guy" Jack stated. He suddenly sprang into super speed, charged into Clark, and caused both of them to go flying threw the window and plumetting to the ground from the third floor.

* * *

Lilly landed on her back on the hard granite floor of the batcave, skidding all the way until she slammed into the equally hard granite wall. She shook her head as she tried to focus on the figure walking towards her, the tall blonde smirking one. She needed help, the one thing she never admitted, badly. Kara was absolutely slaughtering her! She had so far landed one punch to the gut, which barely seemed to affect her, and had recieved a boot to the face for her trouble.

On the other hand, she had been slammed into 17 different walls, landed on her ass countless times and was bleeding from head to toe. Her vision was blurred with sweat and blood, her left arm broken, her left shoulder dislocated, and finally her ribs were bruised. Yeah, she needed help. She watched as Kara waltzed towards her, not a scratch on her. Hell she was starting to look bored.

"Come on honey" Kara cheered sarcastically. "There's no way such a pathetic display could be related to myself"

"Shut your mouth Barbie" Lilly retorted, rising to her feet. "I'm not done yet" She charged at the blonde Kryptonian, not expecting her to spin, grab hold of her hair and throw her half-way across the cave. Kara listened carefully, waiting for the crash. Nothing. She squinted as she strained her super hearing to its max. Still nothing.

Suddenly John appeared infront of her, his fist slamming into her face. Kara went flying in the opposite direction she had thrown the young Kent girl, hitting the wall and falling to the floor. She immediately rose, a harsh snarl on her face.

"You'll pay for that half-breed" Kara stated in a cruel whisper, her snarl magnifying at the same time.

"No he won't Kara" Came a stern deep voice from the direction Lilly had been thrown. John and Kara both turned to see Clark, red cape flowing behind him as he slowly levitated towards the ground. Lilly hung motionless in his arms, unconscious and bloody.

"Dad?" John asked, shocked. "Dad you shouldn't be here" Clark smiled at his son.

"There's no gas in here" He turned his attention back to Kara. "Kara, do you know what's happening to your son right now?" The two men watched as the snarl dissappeared from her face, replaced by a shocked confusion. It was easy to see that she was speechless. The confliction on her face displayed to anyone looking that she wasn't sure what to make of her cousins question.

"Why should I care?" She tried to sound as emotionless as she could, but was as discreet as King Kong.

"He's worse of than Lilly, fighting the past me. He can barely stand and if we don't do something soon he will die" Clark stated bluntly, hoping to cast more of an effect. He watched as her eyes drifted around the dark cave but never focused. Kara swallowed the unnexptected pain that shot through her entire being.

Her walls that the red k had built up were crashing, fast. It was just some boy right? Who gave a damn if he died or not, she sure as hell didn't. But then why was she trying not to rush out and beat the hell out of her cousin for even laying a hand on him.

"I don't..." She couldn't even finish. Clark sighed, understanding what she was going through.

"He needs you" Clark tried in a softer voice. Kara just continued to stare at the floor, before snapping her head up to look into the blue eyes of her cousin.

"Where is he?"

* * *

Lois, Chloe, Leila and Roxie walked through the empty hallway, the only noise coming from Chloe and Leilas high heels tapping against the marble flooring. Each had their own thoughts. Lois about what had just happened, Chloe trying to figure out where to get some kryptonite, and Leila and Roxie worried about the same man.

"Tell me more about this red kryptonite" Lois ordered more than asked. Chloe sighed as they turned a corner.

"To Kryptonians it causes them to lose their inhibitions, makes them selfish and they do whatever they feel like without even considering what might happen. Last time Clark was affected was the valentines day incident, well to you" Chloe answered proffessionally. Lois stared at the floor they were walking across, absorbing the information.

"Well then how come John and Jack aren't affected?" Lois asked, turning to look at Chloe.

"They sort of do" Leila answered before her mother. "They become impatient, angry over nothing but they can control it, just get a little wild" Silence ensued as they continued walking. "Mum, does Jack have a chance?" Leila asked, stopping dead in her tracks. Chloe sighed and turned to her, ready to lay on the thick truth when she suddenly caught sight of the emotional war path that was raging through the pretty young blonde.

"Oh sweetheart" Chloe rushed forward and flung her arms around her, hugging her tight. "If anyone can do it, it's Jack"

"But what if -" Leila swallowed down a sob. "What if he can't? He's only half krpytonian? Clark could kill him"

"No he won't!" Roxie yelled, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Jack can do anything!"

"Ofcourse he can honey" Lois comforted squatting down, suprised when the younger girl wrapped her arms around her neck. Lois looked up at the other two women, her eyes stern. "Anything"

* * *

The silver mercedes slammed into Jacks abdomen, sending him flying into a nearby tree and wedging him in between. Without the strength to even grunt, he simply blew out one of his last remaining breaths, blood spilling out onto the bonnet that was wrapping around his mid-section and half the tree trunk. His once white shirt was now soaked in bright red blood, his arms had gashes on every concievable angle. His once perfect face was now almost as soaked as his shirt, his blue jeans had numerous tears in them, showing his bruised legs.

"You should stop wasting my time" Kal stated with a smirk, looking down upon the bloody body pinned against the tree. He couldn't stop the smirk that grew on his lips when he saw the boy spit out some more blood and try to speak.

"You're joking right?" Jack took a few laboured breaths, trying to summon the strength to speak again. "My boots aren't even muddy yet" He winced as pain shot through him. He mentally laughed at his inability to speak. Lois and Leila would have a field day with this.

"I've got to hand it to you, you've got guts" Kal remarked, liking the very mild shock that appeared on Jack's face.

"Thanks, but I liked this car. So why don't you just get me a new mercedes rather than compliment me" Jack tried a smirk but couldn't find the strength, so he merely hung his head. Kal snorted and leaned on the the car, knowingly pushing it further into the Wayne. Jack gritted his teeth, trying to keep in his scream of agony.

"One thing I don't understand is what you had planned to do after tackling me out the window. Did you actually think you could beat me? Because I don't believe you are that naive" He asked, menacingly. He was rewarded by a toothy grin.

"Well I like to think of myself as a deep kind of guy" Replied Jack. "I needed to get you away from them, even if I died in the process..."

"Well how noble" Kal interupted with a roll of his eyes. "Cue the violens! Maybe I should...should take up..." Kal shook his head repeatedly before allowing his knees to buckle beneath him. Jack managed to lift his head to see the three girls, Chloe, Lois and Leila walking towards them, Chloe holding a thick piece of Kryptonite in an outstretched palm.

"Time for Clark to come back now" Chloe stated in a cold voice. When Clark started to rise, the three backed off a little but stopped when two lasers seem to shoot out from nowhere, hitting Clark in the chest and to the floor. All three pairs of eyes landed on a bloody and beaten Jack, practically dead with a silver mercedes wrapped around him.

"Jesus Christ!" Lois gasped, running over with the other two to try and help the beaten man.

"Jack!" Leila yelled when she arrived next to him. He looked up at her with dazed eyes.

"I'm right here you know you don't have to yell" He answered sarcastically, but his voice wasn't what it usually was. He seemed dazed, and if she was going to be honest, it scared her more than anything she had ever experienced.

"Can you lift the car?" Chloe asked. When he nodded slowly and unsurely, the three moved away as they watched him punch both hands through the metal of the vehicle. Slowly he lifted the car of the ground and threw it a good few feet away. He instantly dropped to his knees, Leila catching him just before his head hit the ground.

"You guys ok?" He asked, his eyes closing and his voice trailing off. Leila couldn't help the snort that escaped her.

"You are such an idiot" She answered through giggles.

"Well at least I'm alive" He replied with a smile.

"Which is more than we can say for your friend" Came the voice of Lex Luthor. The sound of a gun triggering caused Jacks eyes to snap open. He saw Lex, standing about 10 meters from them, gun pointing at Leila. He watched as Lex pulled the trigger and as the bullet moved in slow motion towards his comforter. Without thinking he pushed himself up and in the way of the bullet, expecting it to bounce of him. His mouth opened in shock when he felt the bullet plunge into his chest.

* * *

Oki doki. Please please tell me what you all thought coz this is all kind of new territory for me action wise. And I know there are probably alot of spelling mistakes but its 10 past 4 in the morning so I'll check it later lol.

Thank you


	8. ReBirth

I know this is a short chapter, but it was all I could manage after what's been going on around here I can tell ya. Sorry for not updating sooner but there are good reasons I promise.

Thank you so much to all the reviewers, you can all have my babies.

* * *

Jack fell to the floor, his agony having reached a whole new level. He clutched where the bullet had penetrated, luckily on the right side of his chest. Lex smirked as he watched the young man do everything he could not to scream in agony. He lifted his arm once more and pointed it to his left, not once even looking in that direction.

"Stop right there Lois" Lex ordered, his voice slow and soft. Lois stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide with shock. She hadn't realised she had been spotted. Lex continued to watch Jack, watching as he slipped out of consciousness and into the realms of the unknown. "You know it's almost a shame he had to pass. When someone is capable of breaking into my facility, memorising those kind of detailed scientific plans and building a time machine all in one day, well, it kind of makes up for the fact that he dresses like a rat with wings"

"Leila..." Chloe trailed off, staring at her hunched over daughter. "Leila is he..."

"He's gone" The young girls voice was distant as if she wasn't even there.

"Oh my God" Lois whispered to herself, staring at the lifeless body of Jack Wayne. Leila glowered up at Lex, never feeling such hatred before in her life.

"YOU KILLED HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She roared, shaking with uncontrollable rage. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be dead. He was Jack Wayne, the strongest man she ever knew, he just couldn't be dead.

"Temper temper" Lex scolded mockingly, wagging his finger at her. "That bullet was meant for you. Not my fault your boyfriend decided to pull a captain couragous and get in the way. He sure was quick wasn't he" A buzzing noise interupted his sick fun, and he fished out a cell phone. "But it seems I can't stay. This has been fun but unfortunately my purpose here has come to an end, we have what we came for. But I guess Jack won't be missing his time creation anymore anyway"

"The time machine?" Lois asked, trying to get as much information as possible. "What do you want that for now? What happened to your own?"

"Well your rich friend over there decided to sabotage ours beyond repair and taking the parts we needed for his own. We want it back. And like I'm going to reveal why we want it, but let's just say the world as all of you know it, is about to get a bang none of you will ever forget" Lex answered, suddenly snapping his head to the side when he heard Clark groan. "That's my cue to go. I'll see you all soon"

Lois watched as Lex scampered of into the dark gardens of the Wanye manor. Lois and Chloe both ran to Leila's side at once, dropping down to their knees on either side of the distraught girl. Chloe leaned forward and checked Jacks pulse. She sighed and hung her head, Jack was deffinately dead. Another groan from Clark caught the blonde reporters attention, causing her to turn to Lois. Catching the look in her cousins eyes Lois nodded and made her way towards the Kryptonian. Chloe turned her attention back to her sobbing daughter, watching as he tears rolled of her cheek and hit the dark soil.

"He took it for me Mum" Leila managed to get out from between sobs. "He could...could hardly move. And he still...mum why?" The young girl threw herself at her mother, in return Chloe wrapped her arms around her trembling daughter.

"Because that was the kind of man he was sweetie" Chloe comforted in a smooth voice, rubbing Leilas back.

"But I loved him" Leila replied, her sobs getting harder the more she thought about it.

"I know you did honey, I know you did" It was then that Clark and Lois made their reappearance. Lois looking downcast while Clark was in morbid shock.

"Did I do this?" He asked, the very thought tearing him apart from the inside.

"No Clark, Lex did" Lois answered, swallowing hard.

"But-but I remember a fight-"

"Clark it wouldn't matter how much red K you were on, you wouldn't kill anyone. Lex did this" Chloe interupted, talking over Leilas shoulder. Clark slumped, still not sure. He looked at the boy he had grown close to over the last 24 hours, not quite believing it himself. He felt gushes of wind hit the back of his neck, causing him to turn. The shock overpowered him at the sight he saw. He saw himself, though a little bit older, wearing blue spandex and a cape. Next to him was his son, John, and standing next to him was his cousin, Kara.

"No..." Kara murmered, not even noticing him. She ran passed him and threw herself to the floor next to Jack. "No baby wake up" She whispered, touching his face, wiping away the blood. Her bottom lip quivered, her eyes welled up with tears that she didn't even bother trying to contain. "Wake up!" She screamed, the pain in her voice being too much for Leila, making her brake down again.

"How did this happen?" John asked, his voice much like Leila's was, distant. Lois turned to him, finding it difficult to contain herself.

"Lex Luthor appeared and shot him, there was nothing we could have done" Lois answered, noticing the one tear that escaped his eye was wiped away before anyone could notice.

"Please, please baby, talk to me!" Kara tried once more, but nothing happened. Jack Wayne was dead.

* * *

"I can't believe he's gone" Lilly stated, slumping down in her chair. "How's Bruce and Kara?" She asked Chloe.

"Since we found Bruce and told him, he's been in the cave tracking down Lex. I've never seen him so angry. Kara has locked herself in her room, she's refusing to come out. Roxie's with your mum, apparently she's taken it pretty hard. Jack was more like a father to her than her brother" Chloe answered somberly, having a hard time dealing with it herself.

"Leila?" Lilly asked in anticipation, almost not wanting to know. Chloe sighed and Lilly could hear the slight tremble as she did.

"She's with Jimmy. She's not doing well either, not well at all. She's blaming herself for it, though just because the bullet was meant for her does not make it her fault" Chloe answered, still trying to control that tremor in her voice. Across the room stood the two Clark's and the past Lois, future Clark still wearing the superman costume. It had become clear that Lois was having difficulty talking to him properly with the suit on.

"What I don't understand is how the bullet could hurt him" Clark stated, crossing his arms.

"The way I figure it, the bullet must have had Kryptonite in it. Though it doesn't really affect the next generation, we've tested it once before on John and it can penetrate their skin. Guess Lex came prepared" Superman answered his younger self, becoming uncomfortable with the looks the younger Lane was giving him. Clark noticed this, a petite smirk growing on his face.

"You know Lois, if you like the suit so much maybe you could get one too" Clark teased, snapping Lois out of her daydream. She glared evilly at the man she not so long ago was with in a make out session.

"Sorry to dissappoint you Kent, but I don't wear spandex. I'm suprised you couldn't tell when you were ripping my clothes off earlier" She hit back, watching in satisfaction as the young Clark gulped and looked away. Lois: 10,000,000 Clark: 0.

"Ripping off her clothes?" Superman asked, looking at Clark as if he was a three year old. Clark gulped once more.

"Yeah well, Kal came out to play" Clark answered, Superman nodding in understanding. "I'm gonna go see how Bruce is doing with the updates" Stated the younger Kent before super speeding away. Lois shook her head.

"I'm still getting used to that" She mumbled under her breath. Superman snorted and watched her snap her head in his direction. "How did you-" Superman pointed to the ears. "Right. The super hearing. That must get annoying after a while"

"You always did think so" Superman replied with a smile. "So what did you want to know?" He asked suddenly, making Lois twitch.

"If you really are married to me in the future, you'll know I don't like it when people know what I'm thinking" She shot back, meaning every word.

"Right. But what was it anyway?" He watched as Lois sighed and turned to him.

"Why?" At Clark's confused stare she continued. "Why did you even start liking me? Why did I start liking you? When?"

"I started liking you when you were put in a coma from a few guys who didn't want you around. You were out for 6 months. I went to see you everyday and everytime I visited, it was like I was the one in the bed, not you. It was soon afterwards I realised I had feelings for you, that I always had" He answered, gazing into her eyes like there was treasure in it. Lois suddenly became uneasy, looking to the ground in hope of answers.

"Right. Erm, but why did I start liking you? Because no offence but you don't exactly seem my type"

"I wasn't, but Superman was. When I caught you after you fell off a building, apparently you had to resist the urge to rip off my cape and leggings and do some serious 'hurting' on my behalf" He replied with a smirk. Lois had to stop the bile in her throat from rising.

"Gross"

* * *

Clark arrived in the cave to find Bruce, Oliver, Bart, Victor and A.C (Bart and A.C not looking all that good) hunched over the computer. Walking at a normal pace he arrived next to Bruce, noticing right away that the man was a few seconds away from a meltdown.

"So the machine really is gone?" He asked no one in particular.

"Yeah. And whoever did it had the strength and speed of a Kryptonian, someone like say Brainiac" Oliver answered staring at the huge screen infront of them, displaying some facts which for some reason, was in Kryptonian.

"What's all this?" Clark asked, reffering to the digits on the screen.

"We were hoping you could tell us. It's a message but we can't decipher it" Victor replied, looking to Clark in hope. Clark focused on the screen, read it through, then allowed his eyes to widen in shock.

"What is it dude?" Bart asked, becoming worried.

"It says 'Prepare for the ultimate challenge of all time. We will bring in people from your future, people from your past, and we shall destroy them' " He read out loud, swallowing hard. This was not going to be good.

* * *

Jack Wayne walked out of the blinding white light that bursted out from the crystals in the fortress, a blank look of determination on his face. The light evaporated, leaving only the cold blue taint to light the dark ice like palace. Jack stopped and waited, though for what he wasn't quite sure. He didn't have to wait long.

"Zeek Zor-El" Came the voice of Jor-El, it booming and echoing all over the palace. "It is time to complete your destiny"

Jack simply nodded and turned his blank eyes towards the sky. Without warning he shot up into the night sky and levitated above the crystal palace, slowly turning around to look in all directions. As if seeing something he shot off across the sky. It was time.

* * *

So what did you think? Please tell me and then seriously - my first born is yours. I also just want to do a shout out for DarthWasabi, and say that his stories are just hilarious. Never before have I actually laughed out loud by reading something lol

"Road trip to Nowhere" searc it trust me.

Also I would like to say that this story is now moving towards the real plotline alongside the standing Clois / future fic one. I've got some evil plans for these characters I can tell you.


	9. Time

Ok! Im finally back on my roll people. Kinda lost it for a few days but I got it back, and all it took was one drunken night. God love 'em.

Once again thankyou my faithful reviewers and as promised my first born is yours. I'll cut them into even segments and everything. K that made me shiver a little

* * *

"You know what I hate?" Lois asked irratated, walking alongside Chloe towards The master Bedroom. It was their plan to talk to Kara, to try and get her to at least open the door. It was the next morning after the tragedy, around midday. The two women had waited for the blonde kryptonian to show up for breakfast, but when she hadn't they decided on creating a plan of action to at least see if she was still alive.

"Does IT have black hair, blue eyes and a crush on spandex?" Chloe asked with a small smile, expecting her younger cousin to roll her eyes.

"Oh we'll get to that" Lois replied, giving the blonde woman a pointed look. "What I hate is that tribute to Jack their playing on all the news channels. Don't get me wrong, I think he deserves it, but you know that balding guy" She snapped her fingers trying to remember the mans name. "What was his name again?"

"The President?"

"That's the one!" Lois yelled in glee. "What I hate is the ending, saying that we should move on after only one night"

"I hear what you're saying Lois, but he wasn't talking to just the people in this household. I don't think he expects the likes of Kara, Bruce or Roxie to get over it anytime soon" Chloe answered her confused cousin.

"I know that, it's just from what I heard, Jack done a whole lot of charity work, even more helping people with personal problems and made a lot of friends in the business world. How does he expect anyone like that to just get over it?" Lois asked with a shake of her head. She wouldn't admitt it, but even she had learned to like Jack in the short 24 hours she had known him. It wasn't fair that good people like him were murdered when thugs like Lex were allowed to live. Chloe sighed.

"I understand, but I'm sure he was just putting on a brave face for the country" Lois looked at her cousin with suspicious eyes.

"You're only sticking up for him because you got your _oh_ so prescious interview with him" Lois responded, letting a sly smirk grace her features. Chloe beamed at the memory of the president, as in THE PRESIDENT, phone Perry White up and asking for an interview specifically from Chloe and Lois. It was strange that he didn't ask for Clark aswell, but who the hell was she to push the man who could nuke the whole world faster than a rustlers burger does in the microwave. She was just giddy about the whole thing.

"Well so did you" Chloe tried, but at her cousins narrow look she corrected herself. "Ok so did future you. Why the sudden temper tantrum though cuz? Has it got something to do with a certain farm boy perhaps?" Chloe attempted, her tongue poking against the inside of her left cheek. Lois threw a glance over at her sly companion, narrowing her eyes in hopes to get the devious blonde to talk. When nothing happened, Lois decided to try things the old fashioned way.

"Something you wanna say cuz?" Lois asked, grabbing hold of the other woman and stopping them both where they stood.

"What you mean besides the fact that I walked in on you two taking some serious leaps of faith away from the friendship line the other night?" Chloe retorted, taking a breath. "I notice how everyone seems to have just forgotten that happened, well, except that's what I thought before I saw you two last night"

--------------

_Clark and Lois walked together towards their seperate rooms. Seperate rooms that happened to be situated right next to each other, a little fact neither seemed to think was a coincidence. Chloe was walking through the hallways, having stayed with Leila until she went to sleep. Next to her walked Jimmy, the two linking hands as they walked. Chloe rested her head on her husbands shoulder, feeling warm when he wrapped his arm around her waiste in return. _

_It was then that they walked round the corner to spot Lois and Clark, both at their seperate bedroom doors, seemingly both halted by words not said and thoughts not released. Chloe quickly grabbed the back of Jimmy's shirt, pulling him back round the corner they had just turned._

_"Hey what the-" Jimmy started, interupted when he saw his wife put a finger to her lips._

_"Lois?" Clark said, somewhat sheepishly. He was surprised when Lois seemed to spin around instantly, as if expecting him to say something. He was even more suprised when he thought he saw hope sparkling in her hazel eyes, but quickly assumed he was mistaken._

_"Yeah Smallville?"_

_"About what happened earlier" He started, obviously uncomfortable. When she nodded he found the strength to continue. "I'm really sorry" Chloe watched as Lois shoulders seem to drop a little, the sparkle of hope in her eyes burning out. Lois waved her hand as if waving off the matter._

_"Oh don't mention it, I get it. You wern't yourself. Besides I'm the one who should be sorry right? I was myself and I guess I just got caught up in the moment. Well, goodnight Smallville" Lois said at a million miles an hour. Chloe recognised the Lane escape routine anywhere, she was only suprised Clark seemed to be buying it._

_"And Lois?" Clark said, stopping Lois from her abrupt escape. Lois sighed and put a hand on her hip, giving him the famous death glare._

_"I'm tired farm boy" She stated, tongue in cheek._

_"I know but I just wanted to thank you" He replied, throwing her a warm smile. Lois took on a confused stare._

_"For what?" She asked in an irratated fashion, though unsure as to why. At least that's what she would have liked to have thought._

_"For the speech you gave just before the red K got in my system. I've always been afraid that people would never accept me for who I really am, and your talk showed me that there really are people out there who I can count on no matter what, so thank you" He sounded so sincere when he said it, Chloe watched as it melted Lois' icy aura, though she tried not to let it show her eyes gave her away. Lois let loose a dazzling smile and cocked her head to the side._

_"Well, I've met alot of aliens in my time. Guess it just comes naturally to me these days" Lois responded, causing Clark to chuckle slightly._

_"G'night Lois" He said, opening his door and entering his bedroom. Lois waited for his door to close before replying._

_"Night...Superman"_

_--------------------_

"Oh, you saw that huh?" Lois asked, twiddling her feet.

"You better believe it cuz" Chloe folded her arms and pushed her hips out to the side.

"It was a momentary lack of judgement is all Chloe. I'm allowed one or two in my life time" Lois answered, copying her cousins pose subconsciously.

"Oh please! When he said your name your eyes lit up more than a tree on christmas day!"

"And your talking like a five-year-old on christmas day, hoping for something she probably won't get. Look Chloe, you're family so I won't beat you down this time, but just because we get married in this time doesn't mean it will happen in mine. For all we know we could've jumped dimensions not time. In fact that would make more sense, because in this time I don't look that old, and my eldest son is 19? That would mean that me and Clark do the shizaam pretty soon and that, I don't see happening" Lois took in a deep gulp of air, convincing herself that she was right mentally.

"I know Clark doesn't exactly seem like the wam bam thank you ma'am type, but you've always had a talent for bringing out sides to him no-one knew existed. I'd give it at most a week before you two or hopping on the good foot and doing the bad thing, getting out the grapes and filling the fruit bowl, extinguishing the heat, filling the..."

"Chloe!" Lois interupted sternly, causing her cousin to stare at her blankly. "Spare me the word play, please" Lois visibly shivered in the hall as the two women began walking again. "God it's like talking to a box of scrabble"

* * *

Jack Wayne kicked open the entrance doors to the Luthor mansion, letting the sunlight from outside filter in with its warm bright rays. He walked in, his shoulders swinging as if to a beat. Two security guards ran around the corner, guns pointing towards the intruder.

"Stop or we'll fire!" One of them yelled. Jack didn't stop, just focused on his gun. Before the guard knew it, the gun was frozen solid in his hand, causing him to drop the fire-arm to the floor. Instantly the weapon smashed into a thousand fragments, becoming un-identifiable to anyone who tried.

"What the-" The other guard started, but before he knew it the intruder had reached them. The guard fired at the man in a panic filled frenzy, atonished when the bullets appeared to only make holes in his tight black t-shirt. The un-armed guard threw a punch at Jack, who easily caught it and threw him across the room. The armed guard turned back to Jack, his eyes wide in fear.

"W-What are you?"

"An alien" Jack stated, cocking his head to the side and giving him a look that said 'duh?'. Without warning, Jack extended his arm and grabbed the guard by the neck, lifting him of the floor. The guard dropped the gun and clung to Jacks hands in a desperate attempt to get it to release his throat, an attempt that proved futile.

"Where is Alexander Luthor?" Jack questioned, his voice was calm and his eyes blank.

"Lex? Why?" The guard asked in between gasps of air.

"Because he knows where Brainiac is located, and his purpose on this Earth is over. I have come to rid this world of his scum" Jack answered honestly, in his current state not understanding the value of secrecy. The guard thought it over in his head, and quickly came to a decision: Screw Luthor!

"On the second floor in the study, but he'll probably be gone by now any-" The guard was dropped to the floor. Thankful he greedily took in as much oxygen as humanly possible and looked up in search of the extrodinary man, only to find him gone.

* * *

Lois and Chloe reached the door to the master bedroom and took a deep breath each. The cousins looked at each other expectantly, both assuming the other would go first. The two women stood there, having a non-verbal battle with the other as to who was going to take the step up. Chloe sighed and stepped towards the door, mentally chastising herself for even thinking she could win any kind of battle against Lois Lane. Reluctantly, the blonde stepped up to the door and withdrew her fingers, making a fist. Just as she was about to knock the damned door opened.

"Kara!" Chloe said in shock after almost punching the woman. Recovering Chloe took a step back. "We were just coming to see if we could do anything" Kara smiled a sad smile before stepping out the door. It was obvious from her appearance that the woman hadn't slept a wink, and had been up all night in tears instead.

"Thanks, but I should really be attending to my daughter. I've had enough selfish time to myself in that room as it is" The blonde Kryptonian answered, moving past them and walking sown the hall. Chloe and Lois looked at each other before following after her.

"Want some company? Because Chloe here isn't much fun to be around" Lois asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey I resent that! I'm fun!" Pause. "Right?" Chloe was suddenly unsure of herself. Kara couldn't help the little smile that formed on her face.

"Yes Chloe you're loads of fun" Kara soothed almost motherly like to the woman who was actually older than her.

"That's your opinion..." Lois trailed off. The two Clark's suddenly appeared in front of them, worried expressions on their faces. "Well well, if it isn't the dynamic duo. Only Smallville could make friends with himself"

"Kara! Thank God. We thought we heard you" Older Clark said, seemingly almost out of breath. Kara put a hand on her cousins shoulder in hopes that it would be comforting, noticing that the younger Clark was staring at her as if he had seen a ghost.

"What's the matter?" She asked slowly.

"It's Jack" Younger Clark answered, seeing as his older self was having trouble. "His body has dissappeared" Hope filled Kara, hoping amongst all odds that what she was thinking could be true.

"Do you think it could be Jor-El?" Kara asked, the hope in her voice was as subtle as an angry rhino.

"It could be" Older Clark responded.

"Wait, Jor-El? He's your biological father right?" Lois asked younger Clark.

"Yeah" He replied.

"The one that was in a galaxy far far away?"

"Yeah"

"As in your dead biological father that lived half-way across the universe?"

"Ye-huh" Lois just froze in thought.

"No offense guys but I think you might be loosing it" Lois said, earning quizzical looks from all around her.

"Says the woman talking to three aliens and her future cousin" Clark retorted.

"Guys can we not do this now?" Chloe interupted, trying to stop the oncoming argument. Lois glared daggers at her time traveling companion, in return recieving a cocky smirk.

"We should go to the fortress" Kara suggested.

* * *

Lex Luthor walked up to his team of scientists all gathered around the time machine. The machine itself was glowing and was beggining to shake like an exploding fizzy drink.

"Is there a problem?" Lex asked the head of the operation.

"No sir, everything is going as planned. In a few minutes we will have the first experiment" The scientist answered, recieving a disturbed smile from his bald boss. The double doors were suddenly ripped from their hinges, causing all men in the room to turn to the culprit. Jack stood there, a door in each hand.

"Jack Wayne" Lex said slowly. "You look good, for a dead man"

"Jack Wayne is dead. I am Zeek Zor-El" Jack walked towards Lex slowly. "Alexander Luthor. You have fulfilled your purpose on this planet, and it is time for you to leave" Lex backed off slowly, knowing he didn't have Kryptonite bullets in his gun, he was going to have to rely on his wits.

"Then why hasn't your old pal Superman finished me off" Lex asked, trying to stall for time.

"Kal-El is ruled by human emotions. He has grown weak, I have not. Jor-El is fed up with your constant interuptions to his families destiny"

"Well then Jor-El can come and get me himself. I'll even have him for tea-"

"No you will suffer forever in the phantom zone!" Jack interupted in a dominant voice. "You have not earned a normal death" He suddenly appeared infront of Lex and pinned him against the wall.

"Well, as lovely as that sounds, I'm going to have to see what your reaction to this is first 'Zeek'" Lex said with a slight twitch at the side of his mouth. The time machine suddenly created a portal like the one Clark and Lois entered, sending a shockwave out that caused even Jack to go flying across the room. The boy shook his head as if to regain his lost thoughts.

"Where am I?" Jack asked himself, his vision slightly blurry. Finally coming into focus, his eyes did a double take at the sight before him. A little girl stood infront of him, looking terrified and straight at him. "What you lookin' at kid?"

"I wanna go home" The little girl stated, her bottom lip trembling.

"Oh hey hey don't cry. Erm look where do you live?"

"With you Daddy"

* * *

Tantalizing, isn't it? I owe it all to beer, screw the guys who raised me. Please review and tell me your ideas for what you would like, as always it would mean the world to me. I have LEFT the building! well i have now...well now...bye.


	10. Katy

Ok here it is at last! All I can say is sorry it took so long and that I can only hope you have remained interested in the story. The next chapter will really focus on brainiac, Clark and Lois, so bear with me for now. It will also bring Jor-El into the picture at long last so you may look forward to that.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Jack stared at the girl skipping carefree along the path before him, her long curly blonde hair bouncing around behind her. This whole thing was so messed up that it was beginning to frighten him. Agh who the hell was he kidding, he had rocketed from a little fear to the way the first King Kong victim had felt just before they were eaten or trodden on the moment she had called him Daddy.

The last thing he could remember was throwing that car off of himself, and then kind of just falling. The rest was blurry until not five minutes ago, when he woke up on the floor in the Luthor mansion, Lex unconscious adjacent to him, and facing a terrified little blonde girl who had a weird urge to call him Daddy. He shivered at the name, the title, the meaning behind it.

The moment he had seen his surroundings upon waking up, he had used his heat vision on the still active machine, destroying the main accelerator, having recognised it from the machine he had used. It was like a light switch had gone off in his head when his eyes fell upon the machine part.

It was the reason they had stormed the mansion, his home, meaning that they didn't have another one. After all, the mansion that night was one of the most dangerous places to be. Once he had destroyed the accelerator, he super sped towards the girl, picked her up, and sped all the way to this mini park.

He was going to have to figure a way out to build another machine to get her back, but he didn't even know what year she had come from, what month or day. Without these he couldn't take her anyway, so for now he was just going to have to deal with…Christ he didn't even know her name.

He concentrated hard, harder than he could remember concentrating before, trying his best to remember how he ended up in the Luthor mansion when he was almost dead next to his once beautiful car. He remembered falling after he had thrown the vehicle and being caught by Leila, then the sound of a gun firing ringing through his head.

Had the bullet really penetrated his supposed steal chest? Because if so, then unfortunately the answers were not going to come easy. Did everyone think he was dead? Or were they all out looking for him? He sighed and ran his hand through his jet black hair. Why couldn't he have been born into a normal family? Why had this crazy shit always happened to him?

When he was five it was not being able to tell the world that his Mother, father, uncle and pretty much everyone he knew were super powered ass-kicking crime fighters. Not to mention he was half alien, oh yeah! Did he not mention that!? His thoughts were interrupted when the little girl came to a halt in front of him. He also froze and stared at her, trying not to show his fear. Children could smell fear.

"Daddy?" The blonde bundle asked suspiciously, wrapping her arms together behind her back and attempting something that resembled a puppy. His eyes narrowed.

"What?" He replied cautiously.

"If I'm really really _really _good yeah?" She drew out the 'yeah' at the end as she began to sway from side to side. She waited for her fathers nod before continuing, which eventually was given.

"Yeah?"

"Can we get ice cream?" Her eyes seemed to grow, her shoulders slumped and her entire body tensed.

Jack almost laughed. Here she was trying to give him the puppy dog eyes, trying to give _him_ the puppy dog eyes. He had been in meetings with presidents before, turned down men who had even offered him their daughters for a night, and she thought she could just give him the puppy dog eyes and have whatever she wanted?

"Sure what flavour?" Wait what? What the hell was that? Was that him? Did-did he just say yes to ice cream. Then again when had he ever said no to ice cream?

"Yay! Can I have chocolate please? With chocolate chip and chocolate sauce?" She asked, clearly becoming excited at the thought of ice cream. There was a long pause before Jack answered her.

"So I'm gonna say you like chocolate, right?" He asked, answered by her enthusiastic nod. "Well how about this, I'll ask you a few questions and if you get it right, we'll get ice cream, that sound good?" She nodded once again.

"You promise?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Jack snorted. The girl was suspicious of him, she had been trained well.

"I promise. Now first question, what's your name?"

"Katy!" She yelled, causing him to jump a little.

"Ok. Who's your Mommy?" He asked expectantly. She seemed confused by the question, as if he should know. He guessed it must be weird to have your father ask who your mother is.

"Your wife" She answered as if he was an idiot. "You're such an idiot Daddy"

"Alright but what's her name?" He tried once more, hoping that she wouldn't provide him with another answer that would sicken him.

"Mommy" He let out a long sigh and put his face in his hands. He was going to do some serious damage to someone if he didn't get a real answer soon.

"Ok but what do I call her?"

"Well sometimes you call her Lois" She answered as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Jacks mouth dropped open, his eyes growing to new limits.

"Shut up!" He yelled out before he could stop himself. He quickly flung his hand to his mouth as the sudden fear seemed to stab at his chest. He watched the little girl giggle behind her own hand as she watched her father behave stupidly. "Erm…what I meant was excuse me?"

"Yeah, you call her a lot of things. You actually call her wannabe-Lois" Jack let out a relieved breath of air. For a second there he was about as close to a heart attack as he had ever been. "And honey, butterbean, Barbie, sweetheart, naughty, shorty, midnight horror, freak, Sean, banana, minty, man-love, fish-face, skeletor, He-man and beast" Jack stared at her in utter shock.

"Where did you-"He began but was interrupted.

"Yorkie, Mrs Broom, blondy-locks, Iceman, Bin dweller, foot stall, big foot, Dr Die, smelly, beautiful, pig breath, butt face, a good boy, horse, the grim weeper, dipstick, fat lips, meals-on-wheels, dog lover, toenails and the loose moose" She finished and greedily took in a huge mouthful of oxygen. Jack simply stared, his eyes wide with horror. He could only hope that she didn't know the meaning of half those names.

"Where the hell did you learn to talk like that?" He asked, the look of horror still clearly etched into his facial features. Katy seemed to look around for the answer, as if she shouldn't say anything.

"Uncle Clark" She answered, her eyes clenching shut at the stupidity of her answer. Jack crouched down so he was eye level with her and tried the look his father had given him so many times before hand.

"You know kiddo, when I was your age I was told a secret by my Daddy. Do you want to know what it was?" He asked, watching as her eyes grew wide with anticipation and nodded rapidly. "Well, he told me that if I lied it would alert the liar fairies. Now the liar fairies don't like liars, so when they get alerted they become very angry. Want to know what they do?"

"Yes please" She replied, her eyes now the size of saucers.

"They wait until you're asleep, and then they sneak past your Mummy and Daddy, and eat your face!" He yelled the last part, causing the little girl to scream.

"But you have super hearing! You'll hear them!" She cried desperately, and Jack knew he had her in the palm of his hand. Shame he had to scare a little girl in order to get his way, but sacrifices had to be made.

"You'd think! But their extra quiet you see. Now bearing that in mind, what does Uncle Clark call Mommy?" He tried once again, secretly enjoying torturing her.

"He calls her Leila" She answered terrified. Jack froze. His face felt like stone all of a sudden, his eyes felt like massive boulders just wanting to hit the floor and his head, well that was another story. That just wanted to come clean off altogether. "Daddy?"

Jack shook his head, trying his hardest to focus back on the child, but he couldn't. Leila Olsen, Barbie as he had called her before, was his wife and mother of his child. It was inconceivable. He suddenly regretted what he did to Lois and Clark, to introduce them to their children like that, because if they felt half as freaked as he did right now, he was a heartless bastard.

"Daddy? Are there anymore questions?" Katy asked, a little frightened at her fathers expression. Jack shook his head once more, still feeling as if he had a major fever.

"Yes, yes. How old are you and when's your birthday?" He asked, though his voice was distant and dry.

"I'm 7 and a half, born on the 18th of November, 2034. Grandma says I'm a big girl" She chirped. Jack just nodded absently. "Ice cream?"

"Sure, but then we're stopping at Gran and Grandpa's" He answered, reeling in the past 20 minutes. Katy held her arms up to him, signalling she was ready to be picked up. He did so and looked around for any signs that people were watching. Noticing no one else was around; he shot up into the air towards the Wayne Mansion.

* * *

Lois, future Lois, and Leila stood in silence in the living room. It had been like this now for a while, but only one seemed uncomfortable with it.

"So!" Cried out the younger Lane girl, clapping her hands together simultaneously. The two other women slowly turned their heads to her, both with raised eyebrows. The older Lane smirked, realising what was about to happen.

"So?" Asked Older Lois.

"So you married Smallville huh?" Said Younger Lois. Leila rolled her eyes and went back to the article she was reading in the paper dedicated to Jack Wayne. She was particularly interested in the people saying they had seen the boy only hours ago. Some saying he was walking in Smallville, some said in the park with a little blonde girl and the rest just plain random.

"Yes, I married Smallville" Older Lois answered, crossing her arms over her chest and keeping the smug smirk. Oh how she loved to torture herself.

"Right. That's what you did. You went and married Clark Kent, Smallville, Farm boy, captain corn, prince of plaid, Dr Mystery. But here's the thing see, before I found out a few things, he was endearing at most. When does he start liking me?"

"Oh honey if you want to keep your feelings to yourself then at least learn how to be subtle. Look I'm you, isn't that enough for you to trust me?" Older Lois tried, knowing straight away that that was her way of fishing for answers, answers concerning Clarks current feelings.

"That's exactly why I don't trust you" Replied younger Lois, now crossing her arms and smirking. It was then that Future Clark (still in the superman get-up) Past Clark, Kara and Chloe burst into the room, ready to tell everyone what their plan was. However, upon entering the room and seeing the almost mirror images of the two Lois's staring at each other, froze.

"Dear God" Clark whispered so quietly only his future counter part could hear him.

"Tell me about it" He whispered back.

"Look erm…Lois" Future Lois coughed awkwardly, the two of them having not noticed the stampede of people standing at the door. "I know that you've started having feelings for Clark since you arrived here…"

"What!?" Was Clarks reaction, his voice echoing around the room. He stepped forward towards Lois, his hands showing his disbelief. "What did-?"

"Sledge hammer!" Younger Lois yelled out unrepentantly. Clark closed his eyes and violently shook his head. He was trying, he really was, but the present occurrences were beginning to confuse him.

"Sledge hammer?" He asked, not quite believing his super powered ears. "Lois, what the hell?"

"Sledge hammers. We were just talking about hitting you with a sledge hammer" She answered. Clark's jaw was now hitting the floor. Future Lois stared at her younger self with bemused and very wide eyes.

"You know I've always wanted to do that but never had the courage to ask" The older Lois trailed off, staring at the roof. Older Clark rolled his eyes while his younger self was still staring at Lois like she had an axe through her head. Leila didn't even flinch during all this, having grown up with it anyway. Lilly suddenly ran screaming through the living room, followed closely by her older brother John.

"Come on Lil', just have a quick look!" Before running out again. Kara and Chloe looked at each other and sighed as one.

"Why can't we just have one normal day?" Chloe asked her blonde Kryptonian friend who offered her a friendly smile. It was then that Jack Wayne waltzed through the double doors opposite them, carrying a little blonde girl and wearing a broad smile.

"Hey guys! Meet my daughter"

No-one moved, nobody spoke. Not one person even had the courage to blink in case he was a hallucination. Lilly and John had stopped running frantically around the room, the two Clarks just stared opened mouthed next to their timelines Lois Lane, Kara and Leila could feel hot tears beginning to slide down their cheeks, and Chloe was….smiling.

The tap from behind a door leading to the kitchen became the only noise in the whole manor, as it let slip a few tired droplets and watched them splatter against the sink. Jack's broad smile faded from his face at their expressions. Katy, who had her arms wrapped round his neck, was staring at them all shamelessly. Obviously not caring that her father had just introduced her to her family, for the first time ever.

"J-Jack?" Kara pronounced, stepping cautiously forward, almost as if afraid she would frighten him off. Jacks smile seemed to fade even more as he stared at everyone around him, watching as they seemed unable to turn away, unable to blink.

"Yeah mum. I've only been gone 24 hours and already she's forgotten my name" Jack sighed, staring at the others in mock exasperation. This seemed to clear the air, and before they knew it, everyone was smiling. Kara suddenly lunged forward and embraced her son, kissing him all over.

"Mum!" The boy billionaire yelled in protest, but was unable to stop his frantic mother.

"Oh honey!" Kiss. "My little-"Kiss. "Baby! My big brave boy!" A particularly wet kiss to his left cheek. She suddenly stood back and slapped him before placing both hands on her hips.

"Ouch! What the hell woman?"

"Don't you EVER do that again you hear me!" Kara ordered. She raised a quivering index finger and pointed it right in his face. "EVER!" She repeated firmly, before going back to squeezing the hell out of him.

"Ok Mum I'm going to have to breathe eventually" Jack croaked, his mother cutting off his air supply with increasing speed. Kara reluctantly let go and stared into his eyes, her own containing unshed tears of joy.

It was then that Chloe and future Lois dived forwards for the assault, almost pushing Kara to the floor in their haste. They both clutched him momentarily at the same time before a thought hit future Lois like a sandbag to the face.

"Bruce!" She gasped before rushing of in search of the man.

"So did you all think I had croaked it then or something?" Jack asked staring around the room, at the beaming that surrounded him. No-one seemed to have noticed the blonde girl he was carrying yet.

"Uh YEAH!" Lilly screamed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You took a kryptonite bullet to the chest, this is before your pulse disappeared and you stopped breathing. Their playing a tribute to you on all the news channels for God sake!" This seemed to cause him to jolt a little in shock.

"A tribute?" He asked disbelievingly, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes a tribute dude!" John answered, positively ecstatic now.

"H-How?" Came the faint voice of Leila Olsen from behind the crowd. They seemed to part in order for Jack to see her, and he realised that she wasn't smiling. In fact hot streams were flooding down her cheeks as she stared at him, sobering Jack up at once.

"Erm…well, I'm not sure exactly" Jack answered, assuming she was talking about how he had risen from the dead. "The last thing I remembered was seeing you and then….and then I was in the Luthor Mansion, feeling like I had been thrown there"

"The Luthor mansion?" Past Clark asked.

"Yeah" Jack answered, not able to take his eyes off of Leila "It's where I met this thing" Jack raised Katy into the air, and for the first time everyone noticed her.

"I'm sorry this thing?" Chloe asked, astounded he could call a child a thing.

"Who's that?" Past Lois asked, expecting the people around her to know. When she received no response from them, she turned to Jack.

"Well – well it's a bit of a weird story…." Jack recounted everything that had happened until he had arrived in front of them. Tactfully leaving out the point where Leila was the mother. "And so – I guess I'm her father" Jack finished shortly. Everyone seemed to be in shock, their eyes as wide as saucers, staring at the girl.

"How do you know it wasn't a trick?" Future Clark asked quietly, trying to understand what had just been said.

"I think this gives it away. Katy, who am I?"

"Daddy" The little girl answered very quietly, obviously becoming shy at everyone staring at her. She buried her face into the crook of her father's neck bashfully.

"And who's that?" Jack asked her, pointing to his mother. Katy raised her head and squinted at Kara for a bit, making the blonde a little uneasy.

"It's Grandma!" She yelled, suddenly gleeful at seeing her grandmother. Katy raised her arms towards Kara, who seemed to silently struggle for a moment, but conceded to take her from Jack and held her. The little clung to her, looking in a much more comfortable position that she was with her father.

"Right" Said Lois. "Good enough for me. But for now we have another mission to do. Er….future Clark person, Future me and Chlo would you mind staying behind to watch them, while me, Clark and Kara go and see if Jor-El has anything to do with this?"

They all nodded. It seemed that Leila was once again the odd one out, as she didn't nod. She couldn't take her eyes of the girl, and as soon as Katy had seen this, smiled at her unsuspecting mother and waved. Leila simply waved back.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Leila yelled, stopping everyone. "Who's the mother?" She asked, gazing directly into Jacks icy blues. She watched as he gulped and averted his eyes. Lois watched him carefully, almost reading his face like a book, before turning to Leila and stating:

"Time waits for no-one Leila, let's go!" And with that, everyone marched towards the door. That was until Katy's voice rung through the air, stunning everyone freezing where they stood.

"Bye Mommy"

* * *

DO tell me what you thought won't you, otherwise you know I can't really be held responsible for my actions. -Cough- Murder -Cough-

Right so, please read and review!


	11. Secrets

Well here we are. I'm not really sure about this chapter, so please tell what you think. In the next chapter I'll be adding more mystery and comedy with all the kids at the kent home (how that's possible will also be explained)

So as I said, loyal readers (of whom I am crazy for and cannot thank enough) please review telling me your opinion. Thank you. Wait! Wait! Wait! I have to be funny don't I? Erm...Why was three referee's driving over a cliff such a tragedy?

The car seated five.

And that's the best I have on the spot. If you wanna kill me, your gonna have to find me, so ha!

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Secrets**

"Who the hell are you calling Mummy?" Asked Lois frantically. Honestly, weren't three enough? Did she obviously have to have an affair and have a daughter with Jack Wayne?

"Not you" Replied Katy, frowning at Lois and reminding her of the man dressed as a bat in the caves. The older Lois turned apologetically to the future Clark, the younger Lois however snarled slightly at her Clark.

"Well then whose are you? Because I specifically heard…." Lois stopped in mid sentence as she looked up at Jack. She recognised his facial expressions immediately. Pained, afraid (something she hadn't seen in him until now) and finally a begging that seemed to appear in his eyes, and it had stopped her because at that very moment, he reminded her so much of Clark that it just seemed to call out to her to help him.

"You know what?" She finished with a dramatic shake of the head. "We have to get going"

"But Lois, she just said Mummy. Which means-" Clark started but was interrupted by Lois' hand shooting up into his face.

"I _know_ what it means Captain Compost. But there are more important things at the moment, don't you agree?" Lois asked adamantly, her hands going to her hips.

A gasp came from Chloe and everyone's head spun towards her. The middle-aged blonde woman was staring at the child with the utmost scrutiny, not leaving a detail of her face alone, and it appeared that she had come across the truth. Chloe looked to Jack, a non-verbal battle going on between them.

"Is that-" Chloe began. Lois however cut her off almost instantly.

"Jack? Did that child just call me Mummy?" She almost yelled it, John jumped.

"I hate it when she yells" He whispered to his sister, who nodded sympathetically.

"You know it's funny, but that seems to be coming up a LOT lately" Jack agreed.

"Tell me about it" Lois sighed, nodding her head slightly. "Mummy this, Mum that. I'm like whoa kid! Take it easy you know?"

"Trust me I know. Do you get that cold feeling down your back whenever someone calls you Mummy?" Jack asked, seemingly extremely interested. The remaining occupants of the manor seemed to be moving their heads in unison, from jack to Lois then from Lois to Jack. It was nauseating.

"Are you saying I'm afraid Rick?" Lois arms folded in front of her, on eye brow raised in the boy billionaire's direction. Jack frowned.

"No, and my name's not Rick ok! It's Jack! J-A-C-K! JACK!"

"Oh I am SOOOOO sorry RICK! It won't happen again RICK!"

"That's it! From now on I'm gonna call you DeeDee!" Jack roared.

"DeeDee?" Lois asked with a smirk. "That the best you can come up with? What are you eight?"

"DeeDee, an abbreviation, D.D. Stands for double dike!"

"Jack!" Yelled Kara clearly appalled at language coming out of her precious son's mouth. Jack looked fearfully at his mother, then heard Katy begin to laugh. Jack closed his eyes tight, almost painfully tight in fact. With the girl laughing he was in almost double the shit he was in to begin with, and double shit was always bad.

"Yes?" He asked childishly. Kara frowned, almost ran at him and proceeded to shove a long finger in his face.

"YOU apologise to your auntie Lois right NOW!" It was like looking into the face of the devil as far as Jack was concerned. He turned to Lois, now beaming at him, ready, waiting, and more than willing to kill.

"I'm - I'm sorry Dee-" Slap. "Ouch! Lois! I'm sorry Lois Jeeze!" Jack finished lamely, rubbing the now sore side of his face. Why did she keep slapping him?

"Apology accepted Rick" Lois replied, a toothy grin spread across her face. Jack scowled. "Tell you what, why don't you come with us to the fortress, and bring Katy. We can bond"

"Great! Let's go!" Then in one swift movement, Jack had sweeped past his mother, taken his daughter, and he and Lois had practically stampeded from the room, leaving the rest of the crew staring stupidly after them.

"But who's the mother?" Clark asked no one in particular, not surprised when he didn't get an answer. Jack and Lois put the backs to the wall just outside the door, panting.

"Cheers Lois. I think I owe you my life" Jack stated, nervously trying to catch his breath. Lois nodded next to him, doing the same.

"No problem. I know what it's like. Plus I haven't had to think that fast in ages, it was a rush. Did you like the – HEY!" Lois screamed suddenly as Jack shoved Katy in her arms and then picked her up, not so much as a grunt in explanation.

"I want to get out of here before they all come out" He finally explained at her outraged expression at being man handled. "Hold onto her tight. We're going airborne" And with that, he super sped towards a large open window and zoomed up into the air, Lois frightened into silence.

* * *

Jack, Lois and Katy arrived in the fortress, a couple of seconds ahead of Clark and Kara. Lois tensed every muscle, staring wildly around at her surroundings. She couldn't believe the beauty, the sheer magnitude of the ice palace that went far beyond the eye could see, but the sensation that was taking over the majority of her body was familiarity.

"I've been here before" She stated dreamily, running her hands over the crystals. Jack frowned at her, but let her continue. "How is this ice warm?" She asked, surprised. Since when was ice warm?

"That's because it's not ice. These are crystals from krypton, awakened when Clark reunited the three stones of power. This is where Jor-El's will resides" He answered. His voice was business like, and for the first time she saw how he could be head of Wayne industries.

"So this Jor-El is what, a spirit or something?" Lois asked, still holding a silent Katy.

"Not so much. His will was embedded into these crystals before he died so he could direct Clark from beyond the grave, direct him to his rightful destiny" Jack answered staring around himself. He never truly appreciated just how beautiful it was before.

"Clark's rightful destiny?" Lois snorted. "What was that?"

"To become the greatest hero this world has ever had" Jack answered simply, then looked up. "Isn't that right Jor-El?" Lois looked at him strangely for a second, holding back the urge to laugh at him. It was only a few seconds later that her smile was wiped from her face however, when a deep booming voice replied.

"Correct Zeek-El" Came Jor-Els voice, causing both Lois and Katy to jump. Katy squirmed out of Lois grasp and ran for her father, clearly afraid of the voice. Jack picked her up. "Kal-El will also bring euphoria to this planet, creating a world free from evil"

"Daddy!" Whined Katy, hiding her face in his plain black t-shirt.

"That's quite the page turner" Answered Lois quietly, staring all around her for a body.

"You've never called me Zeek-El before!" Jack stated loudly. "Why start now?"

Of course it was true. Jor-El had always liked to keep a distance between that off Zor-El's descendants and his own, despite the fact that they were all related. In previous visits he had always been called Zeek Zor-El, almost to seperate him from the likes of Clark, John and Lilly, and the fact that he was now suddenly being welcomed was a little startling.

"Things have changed. Lois Lane should not be in this time period, her destiny is to help my son. With her here in this time, circumstances change, and therefore we cannot be sure they will complete their fates. Without that, she cannot help my son achieve his destiny"

"How am I supposed to help Clark become the greatest hero the world has ever seen? We struggle to stay in the same room together for more than ten minutes!"

"You cannot fool me Lois Lane. Your methods are strange, but not unheard of. I can sense your feelings for my son growing at a rapid rate. You are the only one capable of making him become the man he is supposed to be, without you, he is lost"

"How do you know all this? What are you? Loud, dead AND psychic?" Lois asked, her confidence growing.

"I have seen it. Ever since you arrived at the fortress with Martha Kent 21 years ago, I have watched you. I have watched you and my son together and knew instantly that you would be the one, the only one, that could help him achieve his destiny. When you are not around, he silently craves your attention, your help. He cannot, will not, survive without you"

Lois simply stood in silence, staring at nothing in particular. She had, after all, been fishing for answers concerning Clark's feelings, and it seemed at least subconsciously that he returned hers. She thought back to when Clark was infected with Red Kryptonite, how he had wanted her not to leave, how angry he became.

Now, however, she was being told that he wouldn't survive without her, and though flattering, it was a little blunt. She couldn't believe she never saw this side to Clark before, especially when she thought she knew him better than anyone, despite knowing he had some sort of secret.

She knew she was silently panicking, and that slowly it was going to get worse. She was therefore grateful when Jacks voice rung out a couple of seconds after Jor-El had finished.

"Oh is that all!" Lois couldn't help but laugh. For some reason Jacks sarcastic voice was funnier while he was saying it to the cold dominating voice of Jor-El. "For a minute I thought she was only alive to water gardens! Jesus Christ Jor-El you should at least try to learn how to talk reasonably, considering that's all you can do anyway"

"I'll second that" Agreed Clark, coming up behind Jack alongside Chloe and Kara.

"Mrs Olsen?" Jack said quizzically, staring at Chloe with a mixture of confusion and fear. She slapped him on the back of the head. "WHY!? Why do you people keep slapping me?"

"How many times do I have to say it Jack, it's Chloe. Call me Chloe. Mrs Olsen makes me feel like I'm 70" Chloe shivered at the thought. "So when are you going to tell my daughter that she has a daughter of her own" Chloe asked, crossing her arms. Jack gulped.

"There's a strange sentence" Mumbled Kara. Clark nodded next to her in agreement, looking around for any sign of change in the fortress.

"Soon, I promise. I'd just rather do it when we're alone" Jack answered, looking at the girl who had shaken his world. Katy had only just found the courage to raise her head slightly, saw he was looking at her and let loose a terrific smile. Jack couldn't help but smile back, an action not unnoticed by Kara and Chloe.

"Have you got anything out of Jor-El yet?" Clark asked both Jack and Lois. Jack looked at Lois nervously, saw her gulp and decided on bending the truth a little.

"Not much, only that you and Lois shouldn't be in this time yada yada" Jack put Katy down to hide his face. His mother could always tell when he was being less than honest. Katy stamped her feet in protest at being put down and clung to her fathers hand like a lifeboat.

"Yeah" Lois agreed nervously. "We think you should ask the main questions though, considering you're the long lost son and everything" Lois nodded at Clark who nodded back in agreement.

"Jor-El! Was it you who brought back Jack?" Clark yelled into nothingness.

"Yes my son. Zeek-El was resurrected to dispose of Lex Luthor, but failed in his mission" Jor-El answered, as if asked about the weather. "Things are far worse than I could have anticipated Kal-El. Luthor and Brainiac have devised a plan to rid this planet of what they call 'the unworthy'."

"Ok. So why don't we just go for Brainiac and then for Lex? Since he's clearly going to be the bigger problem" Lois suggested thoughtfully, looking around at all the others.

"It is not that easy" Bellowed Jor-El and though Lois couldn't see a face, she had the distinct impression he was mad at her. "Luthor has created brain interactive recognition devices, machines you will know as Regeneration devices"

"Regeneration devices?" Said Clark and Jack in unison, equally horrified.

"Yes. No matter how many times you destroy Brainiac, he will always come back; always finish what he had started. You must find and destroy these devices quickly Kal-El, before their plan is complete"

"Wait! How do we find them?" Clark yelled desperately, recognising the final note in Jor-El's voice.

"That, my son, I leave up to you"

* * *

The six arrived back at the Wayne Manor just as it was getting dark. Clark explained to those who were left behind exactly what Jor-El had said regarding Lex and Brainiac, Jack had disappeared off with Katy – Chloe following him closely and Kara and Lois decided on getting some coffee for everyone.

"Who wants sugar?" Kara asked, fiddling with the kettle.

"Me, Chloe and Me" Lois said simply, a small smile twitching on her face. Kara sighed.

"There must be more than that" And with that, the older blonde woman left the kitchen just as James and Clark came in.

"Would you like me to do that madam?" The middle-aged balding butler asked, his voice croaking a little with tiredness.

"No it's no problem Jeeves" Lois replied, a smirk now twitching on her face. The butler nodded and left silently, clearly exhausted. Clark waltzed up next to her, deciding to help her with laying out all the mugs.

"Lilly's in there demanding that they make new costumes for Jack, John and her" Clark said, making small talk. Lois smirked.

"That's my girl"

"So what else did Jor-El say?" He asked, not looking up from the mugs. Lois' head shot up in surprise and stared at him stupidly for a minute. "I mean before me, Chloe and Kara got there. You and Jack were already talking to him" Lois looked down to the mugs again.

"Nothing really. Jack was just explaining stuff about the fortress" Lois answered simply.

He wouldn't buy it, she knew it. The one thing that bugged her about Clark Kent, well one of the _main_ things, was that he had an uncanny ability to know when she was being less than honest. Then again with all the information he'd just had to digest maybe he would buy it.

"I don't buy it" Damn! "Come on Lois you looked scared to death when we arrived. More specifically, when I arrived. What did he tell you?" Lois snapped up as many mugs as she could and darted for the recently boiled kettle, Clark hot on her heels.

"Nothing Smallville, Jack was just telling me about the fortress" Lois repeated, pouring the steaming water frantically into separate mugs. Clark frowned.

"Lois, if it was about me I think I have a right-"

"Look Clark!" Lois shouted, spinning on her heel to face him. "I don't HAVE to tell you anything if I don't want to. Something was said but it was about me, so if you don't mind, back off!" She spun back around again, picked up the full mugs and went to get the rest.

"But Lois if Jor-El said it maybe I can help" Clark tried. All he honestly wanted to do was help, and it concerned him that Lois seemed to want to bite his head off about it.

"Why do you always have to save the day Clark?" Lois asked, crossing her arms as she turned to look at him. "Why do you feel the compelling need to save me all the god damn time? Maybe for once I don't need you, you think of that?"

"Sorry for trying to help you!" Clark yelled back, pushing his face right up against hers. Lois had one second to feel his hot breath on her face before he turned and stormed from the room.

Lois immediately un-crossed her arms as the door slammed shut and leant on the cabinet closest to her. Her heart felt like it was about to rip, but she knew he wasn't ready to here what Jor-El had said to her and Jack earlier. However if she was going to be honest, she knew she wasn't ready either. It was then that Kara walked in.

"You were right. Just you and Chloe. They've decided that you and the kids should go visit Martha tomorrow morning" Lois' heart leapt at the notion of seeing Mrs Kent. She wasn't even sure she was alive in this time, but apparently so. Her spirits were raised again, and not even Clark (The Brooder) Kent could bring her down.

"Who do you mean by the kids?" Lois asked curiously.

"Well that's you, Clark, Jack, Roxie, Leila, John, Lilly, Lucy and Katy unless I'm forgetting someone. Despite the fact that Jack is getting the air squeezed out of him by his father right now, he's super psyched" Kara said, a happy little smile appearing on her face. Lois looked at the other woman.

"Why?"

"Well his Mercedes was trashed, wasn't it" Kara stated, as if that was the answer to all mankind's questions. Lois blinked.

"Of course. When your Mercedes gets trashed it's like a stag-do to people right"

"No, but it means he has to use to Austin Martin Vanquish. It can only fit like two adults and a child but he loves that car, and up until now Bruce hasn't let him use it. Christmas has come early" Kara answered.

Lois' mind raced. She knew those cars, she loved those cars, hell she lived and breathed them. There was only one thing for it, Jack Wayne was going to have to drive her, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

The door to the dark, empty room opened as Lilly Kent crept in. She silently closed the door behind her and pulled out her cell phone. Hitting the numbers she placed it to her ear, sat down and waited for that soothing voice to pick up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Grandma!" Squealed the 17 year old girl. Martha Kent laughed on the other end of the line.

"Hello Lilly sweetheart. I've just got off the phone with your father and he's filled me in on everything that's going on so there's no need to-"

"Grandma I think Greg's going to propose!" Lilly squealed. It was obvious that she had been keeping herself sane for the right moment. Martha was stunned into silence for a few moments before answering.

"But….but sweetheart you're only seventeen!" Martha said incredulously. Lilly smiled radiantly, a dreamy look filling her eyes.

"I know I'm young but so were Mum and Dad, so were Bruce and Kara" Lilly explained, her voice seemed to echo inside her head. It felt great to be able to tell someone at last.

She had had to hide her and Greg's relationship after her brother, cousin and finally father chased him from the premises, only telling her Mother and Grand Mother what had been happening. The secret had been eating away at her from the inside ever since she found out from Greg's sister Julie, who had told her that Greg had been looking for weeks for the perfect way to ask.

"What about your Father, Brother and Cousin though?" Martha asked flabbergasted.

"To hell with them!" Lilly said fiercely. "John and Jack are idiots and Daddy has always been too protective anyway! This is my choice, my life and ultimately me that has to live with it" Martha seemed to ponder for a few seconds, deciding however that she was the Grand parent now and not the parent, thought she may as well enjoy one of the perks. Besides, she didn't want to loose Lilly's trust forever.

"Ok then" Martha replied in a voice full of resignation. "Congratulations honey"

So caught up in her Grand Daughters affairs was Martha that she didn't even notice the stream of fire that sailed through the sky, slam into the Earth about three miles away and resting, waiting, for it's victim.

* * *

What do you think of the Lilly thing? Is it stupid? Should I change its direction? And what did you think of ze rest?

And as an added bonus I'll leave you a preview of sorts about what's coming up in the next chapter.

Next Time:- Jack and Lois approached it, afraid to walk too quickly towards it as you would a squirel. Lois stared at the obviously alien rock, then to its left where it had crash landed. There was a gigantic pathway, dirt had obviously been flung out of the rocks course.

"Lois, come take a look at this" Said Jack, a slight quiver in his voice. Lois jogged to where the Wayne child was crouching to the left of the rock.

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of a digitless foot or paw? You know no toes or claws?"

"No, there isn't one as far as I know"

"Then explain these foot prints"


	12. Pete

Thank you again to everyone. Sorry I cnt wright more but it a rush. Thanks again.

The next morning was chaos

The next morning was chaos. Instead of it being a simple matter of sorting out who was going to be going with either Jack or John, a fit of outcry decided upon breaking out.

Jack obviously wanted Katy with him so she could not be alone with Leila, Lois wanted to go with Jack to avoid Clark (plus she really loved Austin martins), Roxie had clearly become jealous of the attention Katy was getting from Jack and demanded that she ride with her big brother and Lucy would accept nothing else than riding with "Her Mummy"

Altogether a bad day for Jack.

Not only was he riding with Lois Lane, but also his future daughter, his jealous little sister, and the demon child of whom Jack swore he saw the little girls eyes turn red whenever he was mentioned near her.

He gave an involuntary shiver as the occupants started entering his car. First the front door opened and in stepped Lois Lane, an admiring look on her face as she stared around at the vehicle, soon following was Lucy as she climbed onto her mothers lap, not forgetting to throw Jack a look of the deepest contempt.

Next was Roxie, stumbling into the seat behind Jack, completely out of breath but happy about something. Seconds later Katy entered behind Lois, tears running freely down her face, and though he hated it, Jack's instincts seemed ready to jump.

"Katy what's the matter?" Jack asked the blonde girl. Katy raised her teary eyes to look at her father and it felt like Clark had just punched him in the chest. She had Leila's hair, Leila's nose and mouth, but his eyes and chin.

"Roxie pushed me over so she could sit behind you" Katy sobbed, fresh tears beginning to appear. Jack turned to Roxie.

"This true?" Roxie seemed to twiddle her thumbs but eventually nodded. "Right then. Roxie swap seats with Katy"

"But I-" Roxie started, appalled at the injustice.

"Now!" Jack ordered, causing all four girls in the car to jump. "And if you do anything else like that you'll be going with Uncle Clark in his car you understand?" Roxie nodded angrily and then very reluctantly swapped places with a now beaming Katy. Jack turned back around to face the road, seeing John, Clark, Lilly and Leila already halfway up the drive.

"Get you Sergeant Scream a lot" Lois said, not being able to help the smirk that crept on her face when Jack snarled at her.

"The same goes for you too. You can always go with Uncle Clark Lois" Jack responded in the same tone. Lois stopped smiling.

"MY mummy does what she wants when she wants it Jackie!" Lucy yelled, defending her mother and snarling at Jack with pure hatred. Jack glared back at the girl with equal amounts of hate, but decided against insulting the six-year-old girl.

"Oh dear! It appears we have a new nickname, don't we Jackie-Baby?" Lois teased without mercy. Jack growled and roared the engine, put on the radio full blast and zoomed forwards.

"You know I'm not sure about this" Bruce stated, watching his son drive off at top speed.

"About what? Jack's obvious low tolerance level?" Future Lois asked, laughing a little. Her, Future Clark, Kara, Chloe and Jimmy were all watching as the Austin Martin was quickly catching up with John, and all heard the conversation in the flashy car.

"I'm serious Lois" Bruce added seriously (duh!) "Jack's a good man these days, but it won't take much for him to revert back to his old days with Pete-"

"Bruce!" Kara scolded in a loud whisper, stopping the billionaire in his tracks. She looked over to Chloe and Jimmy, both of whom were staring sadly at the ground.

"I should be able to say the name of the man who killed my daughter!" Bruce yelled, his anger boiling to the surface.

"Enough!" Future Clark yelled. "Our past selves don't need to know about that" He said suspiciously.

"Well their not here are they Smallville" Lois felt the need to add on. Clark rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, well let's just say you can't expect past me not to be listening" Sure enough, Clark turned off his super hearing as John stopped the car at the large black iron gates. Jack pulled up beside him.

"What way you gonna go?" John asked his cousin after opening his window.

"I'm gonna go along the country way, you?"

"Past Grandville. We can see which way's fastest" John stated.

"Or who's the better driver" Jack added quietly, but knowing his cousin would hear it. John smiled a toothy grin as the gates began to open and roared his engine.

"Care to make it interesting?" John asked confidently.

"Can we not do this for once?" Lilly yelled, clearly fed-up. "Every time we do this and we almost always nearly kill someone"

"Nearly being the key factor in all this" Jack replied coolly. "So what are the steaks? Not money obviously"

"Ok. If I win, you have to tell us all who the girl's mother is" John stated, calm as you like. Jack's eyes widened but he didn't dare tear his eyes from Johns. Finally he nodded slowly in agreement.

"Fine. But if I win, you have to run around Smallville with nothing on but your left sock and a sign saying 'Will sleep with for money', ok?"

"Done" John answered almost straight away and both men shook hands. Lilly sighed in exasperation and turned to look at her father.

"They listen to you Clark; tell them it's not right"

"Ok. One, since when do they listen to me and two, how come you just called me Clark?" Clark asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

"They always have! Oh and because it's weird to call you Dad considering I think we're almost the same age" Lilly answered awkwardly. Clark however smiled.

"Fine, but do me a favour and still call Lois Mum. It freaks her out" Lilly smiled and nodded, then turned back to look at Jacks car. Her smile soon faded as she saw all the occupants pulling faces at them, then speeding off.

* * *

It had been half an hour since they had parted ways with Jack, Lois and the kids, but to Clark it felt like a lifetime. He was dying to ask who this Pete was, but didn't know how to properly bring it up. Should he just suddenly shout out "Hey who's this Pete dude!?" or should he go for a more subtle approach.

"John I'm hungry" Leila whined, sounding like she was five again.

"Tough" John replied sharply, his eyes roaming over his surroundings like he was expecting an attack.

"John some of us didn't devour breakfast this morning ok? Pull over at Maccie D's or something" Said Lilly, rushing to her cousins aid.

"Well maybe you should have. I don't see Dad complaining, and he didn't have as much as you two" John retorted, his eyes still darting around. Lilly threw Clark a pleading look, one which he understood instantly as the Lane puppy dog eyes.

"John pull over somewhere, I am kind of hungry" Clark said loudly and watched Lilly smile so much like her mother. John let out a low growl, but all the same recognised when he had been out-ranked. He would now have to stop at the next drive thru.

"Fine!" John conceded, then proceeded to mumble "Stupid little Daddies girl, always getting what she wants…." Clark had to smile, then looked in the rear view mirror to look for Lilly's happy eyes. Instead he caught sad and concerned eyes that were fixed upon Leila.

Clark turned his attention to the pretty young blonde, instantly seeing how depressed she looked. Now that he thought about it he couldn't remember Leila speaking properly since Jack had died, and therefore saw the link. She was clearly devoted to the man despite the fact she wouldn't even properly admit to being friends with him. Clark gulped. He didn't like how familiar that sounded. Instead of dwelling on this concept he turned to his son next to him.

"John, who's this Pete character?" So many things happened in the following few seconds that it became hard to keep track of them all. John, who had been driving at a high speed, lost control of the car and swerved, narrowly missing a lamppost. Lilly jumped so hard that she slammed her head on the car roof, creating a dangerously large dent. Leila snapped out of her depressed mood she had adopted for the last few days and stared at the back of Clark's head with pure terror shining in her blue eyes.

"Where did you here that name Dad?" John asked, his voice low, almost angry. Clark looked around the car and only now realising he had already decided to take the subtle approach. Damn that Lane! She wasn't even in the car and yet she was still annoying him.

"I heard Bruce mention it, before Kara shut him up sort of quickly. Who is he?" Clark asked again, yet softer this time. Leila's sigh could be heard clearly over the engine from behind him.

"He's my younger brother" Answered the blonde, looking back out of the window.

"You have a brother?" Clark asked incredulously. Why hadn't someone told him? Not even hinted?

"Yeah, if you can call him that. He's only like a year younger than me" Leila added, her voice hardly excited.

"Why has no-one told me my best friend had two children?" Clark asked all three of them. It was clear that he had once again asked the wrong question, because as soon as it had left his lips, a long silence took over the still speeding car. Eventually it was Leila who answered.

"Because it would have been better for everyone if he was never born" She said coldly, hate practically oozing from her in waves. Clark was taken aback at the venom in her voice as she spoke of her brother.

"Why?"

"I'll start at the beginning" Lilly piped up when it seemed Leila wasn't going to. "About three years ago, when John, Jack and Leila were about 16, it was different between all of us"

"How so?" Clark asked, now giving her his full attention.

"Well hardly any of us got on. Me and Leila did, but that was about it. John and Jack almost hated each other, Jack and Leila actually did hate each other, I thought John was an over-protective dunce, he and Leila never spoke, but Jack and Pete were best friends"

"Hard to imagine" Clark added, Lilly nodding her head slightly.

"Yeah but true. But as I said Jack and Pete were best friends. Now what you have to understand is that Jack was different back then, I'm talking a real asshole. Him and Pete used to go around Gotham or Metropolis streets at night, starting trouble, putting people in hospital beds just for look at them in what they called 'an offensive way'"

"So what changed?" Asked Clark. He heard John take in a sharp amount of air next to him, but kept his focus on the hazel eyes of Lilly.

"Pete…." Lilly stopped, seeming to find it hard to continue. "Something else you have to know is that Bruce and Kara also had another child, a daughter, who they called Lara"

"Another kid I don't know about?" Asked a bewildered Clark.

"Yeah, and she was amazing. She was the one person who got on with everyone, even Jack and Pete. She was always so happy, so bubbly, so un-like her father" Lilly added with a small smile. Clark swallowed hard. He could feel the tension in the air, filled with hate and anger.

"So what happened?"

"Pete happened. For reasons not known to us even to this day, he went to Lex Luthor. Told him everything there was to know about us. The identities of the entire Justice League, about us the kids absolutely everything you could think of down to time tables" Lilly paused for a few seconds, letting Clark digest the information.

"So anyway, that night, Lex stormed the Luthor mansion with his meteor freak army and Brainiac at his side. In the end we managed to fight them off, Jack even helped, but not without a sacrifice. Bruce found Lara, dead in a pool of her own blood, in the back garden" Lilly finished, a single tear now rolling down her cheek from her left eye. Clark stared at the floor of the car in shock.

"Ever since then, Jack has been different. Most say he's actually become the leader of the kids, and when it comes to take the parents place, he will take over from you and be head of the Justice league" Lilly gave a small watery smile. "But we also haven't seen Pete since then, which is good for him really. Because if Bruce or Jack ever find him, he'd suffer a long and painful death"

* * *

Jack was surprised to say the least. He had expected this car journey to be one of the worst car journeys in the history of all car journeys's spread across the world, but it was actually kind of fun.

Roxie had managed to fall asleep even with the loud talking and the almost blasting radio which was (rather inappropriately) booming out the song 'Die Mother Fucker Die!' by dope. Lois was yelling along to it, Lucy laughing at her, Jack head banging stupidly to make Katy laugh and was being pretty successful at it. Even Lucy couldn't help the odd giggle that came out of her mouth at him.

"You're stupid Daddy!" Katy yelled above the music.

"I'll second that!" Lois added, smiling before going back to her yelling along with the lyrics. Jack smiled as well. He could see his parents faces right about now. His mother would be absolutely disgusted, beyond disgusted actually, at his behaviour and choice of song with his future daughter and little sister in the car. He could also see his father smiling behind her back at his sheer balls before finally realising he was a father.

It was then that Lois suddenly stopped singing along. Jack looked over at her to see her narrowing her eyes at something obviously a long way away. Jack used his visual abilities to focus on what she was trying to see, and immediately saw a fire. His eyes widening in shock, he slammed his foot on the accelerator and sped off into the direction of the fire.

They eventually reached the flames and Jack pulled up a few feet from it. Then he and Lois simultaneously got out from the car, told the kids to stay where they were and ran towards the fire. Thick black smoke almost completely covered the area, so at one point it became difficult for Lois and Jack to even see each other.

"Lois hold on to my arm for a minute" Said Jack. Lois hesitated for a moment but decided he must mean so they could get through the smoke without loosing each other. She was, however, not prepared for what actually did happen. As soon as she had a grip on his arm, Jack took in a huge gulp of air and blew out an equally large breath. She now wrapped herself around his arm as the black smoke almost blew away piece by piece, feeling herself nearly leaving the floor. Finally all the smoke was gone and Jack stopped.

"Ok" Jack looked down to his left arm to see Lois clutching it as if her life depended on it. "Uh Lois, you alright?"

"Fine!" Lois squeaked, staring around wide eyed as if expecting to be crucified at any moment.

"Then could I please have my arm back?" Jack asked in low, barely restrained from laughter sort of voice.

"Why? You got another one right?" Lois replied. Had she been expecting it she wouldn't have been so shaken up, but because she hadn't she had almost gone to the moon via Jack Wayne airways.

"Yes Lois, I do have another one. But I've grown quite attached to this one too" Now a smirk was on his face. Who would have thought Lois Lane could be shaken so easily. He'd have to remember it. Lois seemed to understand finally what was happening and let go rather sharpish, gulping uncomfortably in the process.

"So" Lois clapped her hands nervously. "What do you reckon caused the fire?" She looked up slightly at him as she asked, rewarded by a smug toothy grin.

"Well, if I had to guess, I'd say it was the meteorite over there" Jack answered, pointing to a big rock that was around the same size as the Austin Martin. Lois gave him an exasperated look, only causing his grin to widen. "Come on, let's go check it out" They began to walk briskly towards it until Jack put his arm out in front of her, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"What is it Rick?" Lois asked in a bored voice. That was until she saw his face anyway. He was frowning at the ground, his mouth slightly open. Slowly he crouched down, staring at an almost human footprint, only with toes. Jack grabbed some of the dried mud between his thumb and index finger, the began to grind it between them, giving it the odd sniff. His eyes suddenly widened in horror and he abruptly stood, now staring at the meteorite.

"Incubo" He whispered softly, though the fear was still clear in his voice.

"A what bo?" Lois asked perplexed and if she was going to be honest, a little weary at the way he was staring at the meteorite.

Jack and Lois approached it, afraid to walk too quickly towards it as you would a squirrel. Lois stared at the obviously alien rock, then to its left where it had crash landed. There was a gigantic path way, dirt obviously haven been flung out of the rocks course.

"Lois, come take a look at this" Said Jack, a slight quiver in his voice. Lois jogged to where the Wayne child was crouching to the left of the rock.

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of a digit less foot or paw? You know no toes or claws?"

"No, there isn't one as far as I know"

"Then explain these foot prints"

Jack said, standing up slowly. There were at least a doze separate footprints like the single one before etched clearly into the soil. Lois frowned in thought. There really was no land animal she could think of without digits. Lucy's voice however interrupted her train of thought.

"Mummy! I'm tired! Can we leave now?"

"I think we should" Jack agreed stepping boldly forward and breaking of a tiny piece of the rock, then walked slowly backwards towards the car, but not wanting to take his eyes off the rock.

"Wait a minute what did you mean by In-cue-bow or whatever you said?" Lois asked as both she a Jack walked back to the car.

"Incubo. And I'll explain later, right now we just have to get to the farm" Jack answered mysteriously. Lois sighed as they reached the car. Getting in she realized that whatever it was, it was enough to scare Jack Wayne, and therefore couldn't shake the feeling he wasn't telling her for a good reason.

* * *

Clark, John, Leila and Lilly pulled up at the Kent farm. It had been an almost silent journey since they had finished talking about Pete, and all were pleased to see the farm archway. Clark looked around as they drove down the driveway. Nothing looked different from when he and Lois had left their time, well, that was until he glimpsed the house.

Clark could scarcely believe his eyes. The original house was still there in all its glory, but it was triple the size. It was like looking at three houses in a row. He must have been staring, because as they came to a stop outside Lilly pat him on the shoulder while saying in a soothing voice:

"A little bigger than when you last saw it?" Clark nodded stupidly "Yeah that was Grandma's idea. Since we were all coming to stay a lot of the time the house needed to be obviously able to fit all of us in. There's plenty of room now" It was then that John leaped from the car, raced up and down the driveway and arrived back as the other three exited the car.

"He's not here!" John roared, ecstatic. "I beat that smart ass rich boy! And that means he has to tell us who the mother of Katy is!" John looked around at their faces; all were looking at him as if he was ill. He cleared his throat. "Right, so, shall we go in then?" They agreed.

As they walked up the porch steps, multiple footprints could be heard scurrying along wood panels, and before they knew it, John was being attacked by a fur-ball with legs. Clark, for the second time in the last five minutes, stared open mouthed at the creature.

"Shelby!?" Clark couldn't believe it. How the hell did the dog survive this long?

"I'm afraid not. This is Shelby Jr. He's just as cuddly though aren't you?" Lilly spoke to the dog like she would a new born, crouching down within seconds rubbing his belly.

"Oh you're here" Came a surprised chirp from behind the door. "I was told you wouldn't b here for another hour"

Clark looked up to see his mother. She almost looked exactly the same, only all her hair was grey and she had a few extra wrinkles. Other than that she looked almost identical to the one Clark left behind. He couldn't help but smile at the familiar face of his mother. Martha seemed to understand instantly what was going on in her sons head and moved forward to examine him.

"Oh my God" She breathed, putting a hand on each of his cheeks. "Honey you're so young" She paused as she examined the rest of him. "And thin!" Clark smiled wider.

"I'm fine Mom" Clark reassured. Martha smiled at him, turned around and welcomed all the others then made her way towards the door. Before entering however though she turned in front of the door and addressed them all.

"Ok now I want everyone to stay calm" She said rather ominously. Everyone narrowed their eyes.

"Why?" Clark asked suspiciously.

"Well I, I had an un-expected guest last night" Martha fought on bravely, though clearly terrified.

"Come on Gran I'm thirsty" John whined, Lilly and Leila glared at him.

"You have to understand he had nowhere else to go. I couldn't just let him sleep on the streets, he said people are trying to kill him" Now there was no mistaking it. There was only one person Martha Kent would feel the need to defend herself over.

"Mrs K, where's my brother?" Leila asked, stepping forward. Martha looked like she had just swallowed an apple.

"In the sitting room" And just like that, Lilly and John disappeared into thin air with a massive gush of wind. Leila, Martha and Clark all ran into the sitting room to find Pete Olsen being lifted off the ground by his throat by John. Lilly was next to him, glaring daggers at the choking man.

"Put him down John, you can't kill anyone" Lilly commanded. John reluctantly agreed, placing him slowly back onto his feat. Clark stared at the boy who had apparently betrayed and caused the inevitable death of Lara Wayne. He looked just like his sister. Blonde hair, tanned skin, bright blue eyes. Only difference was he had his father's chin, whereas Leila had Chloe's. Clark was interrupted by a loud thud and looked up to see Lilly had pushed him against the wall.

"Besides" Lilly went on "We wouldn't want Bruce and Kara to miss out on all the fun, would we Petie?"

"And what about Jack" John added, a malicious smile appearing on his face. Pete seemed to take on a new look of fear, only making Johns smile greater. "Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you"

Without warning, Lilly grabbed Pete by the back of his head and threw him across the room. Within seconds he had gone smashing threw the opposite wall, taking with him a mirror and two vases. Lilly and John began to slowly walk towards him when a familiar noise rung through the air.

"My name's not Rick!" Came the voice of Jack Wayne from outside the door, quickly followed by "Get this damn dog off me!"

"Oh no. Clark, Lilly and John tidy up at super speed now!" Leila ordered before running over to Pete, yanking him up by his jumper and slamming him against the wall. "Get out now! And don't ever think about showing your ugly god damn face around here again! EVER!"

It was then that the door opened.


	13. Incubo

Ok here it is! Sorry it took so long but it's exam time so I've been writing this a little differently and ofcourse it took a little longer.

Anyway hopefully this chapter can answer any of your un-answered questions, yet tactfully leave a few for me to play with.

I like to play...and now I sound like a psycopath. Please Enjoy!

* * *

Everything happened so fast that Leila and Martha barely had time to register what was actually going on. All within two seconds of the door opening, three familiar gushes of wind started at the same time. The two bystanders blinked, but when they opened their eyes, there was no sign that anything had happened.

So it was then when the door finally opened, and in stepped one Lois Lane holding Lucy's hand. Her eyes quickly fell upon Martha Kent, causing her to release a radiant smile, Lucy doing the same next to her. Both girls suddenly ran at the older woman and enveloped her in a bear hug.

"Oh" Martha gasped, shocked by Lois' reaction. "Good to see you both" Both girls finally released her, allowing the older woman to see the tiny blonde figure standing in the doorway laughing hysterically at something going on outside.

"And who's this?" Martha asked kindly, walking up to the small girl before coming down to be eye level with her. Katy turned, her smile staying on her face.

"Hi Granny. Shelby won't get off Daddy look!" Katy yelled, as if the very subject was fit for national television. Everyone gathered around the front door too see, sure enough, the eldest Wayne child on his back being licked to death by the frantic hound. Roxie was standing next to the animal-human combo, clearly unsure on whether to laugh or try to help.

"Is someone going to get this flee-ridden fur-ball off me!?" Jack yelled, his voice cracking.

"Na you're a big boy now Jackie-Baby" Lois answered straight away. Lilly looked at her mother, confused about the new nickname.

"Jackie-Baby?"

"Yeah just came too me" Lois replied, engulfing her pure genius.

"I like it" Said Lilly, her eyes widening with malicious glee.

"Come on Shelbs!" Jack yelled at the animal. "Can't you go find a bush to violate or something?" Jack sighed against the fur of his attacker, and knew he was going to have to play it dirty. Summoning up all his courage, he yelled at the top of his voice. "Bath time!"

Shelby's head shot up, turned, and glared at Martha Kent before shooting off in the direction of the barn. Jack let out a moan of relief as he spread out on his back in the Kent farm gravel. Jesus Christ was it hot today. Roxie slowly moved towards him, almost afraid of the spread out young man lying in the dirty gravel.

"I'll remember this short stuff" Jack whispered, one eye open and staring at the young girl. Roxie gulped, already picturing the ways in which her older brother could repay her for her enjoyment of the whole fiasco. It was a relief to the girl then when Lilly and Lucy appeared at her side.

"Did you just threaten the child Jack?" Lilly asked, her hands going to her hip.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"I have this thing were I don't like children being threatened, not even by their own siblings…." Lilly started but was interrupted by a moan coming from the man.

"Lilly if you want an excuse to get Lucy to kick me than just tell her too" Jack said, fully expecting the smile that erupted on his cousins face.

"Get him Luce" Within seconds the small girl had reached the now dusty figure of Jack Wayne and had planted her foot into his ribs, the whole time smiling just like her older sister. Jack didn't even wince.

"Why does Lucy hate the boy so much?" Lois asked either John or Martha on either side of her, she now becoming curious having seen the joy her youngest daughter got from kicking the obviously tired man.

"He stole her peach slices a few years ago" John stated, watching Lucy glow with glee at her antics.

"Is it really that pathetic?" Lois asked Martha, not believing John at all. Surely she couldn't hold a grudge for two years over peach slices.

"I'm afraid so. She used to get all bashful whenever he entered the room, now she just glares. It's a shame really it was quite sweet, whereas now it's disturbing" Martha answered, her tone sad but like she had come to terms with the problem. Lois just stood open mouthed, a little appalled at the whole ordeal.

"Yep. She lurved those peach slices"

* * *

It was an open field. A nicely kept, peacefully silent open field. The only noise daring to penetrate its deep peace were a few brave Crickets or birds calling out to their friends. All of these oblivious to the fact that they were about to be interrupted by the world's future saviour and his passenger.

Clark Kent and Pete Olsen suddenly appeared in one big gush of wind, dead center in the middle of the field. Clark let go of the scared younger boy and released a breath of relief. Pete should count himself lucky that Lois came in first and not Jack due to the fact that his escape was less than graceful, and if it had been Jack he was sure he would have seen him.

Clark turned his attention back to his scared companion. The boy was practically shaking with fear, giving Clark an un-settling feeling of Justice.

"Look, let's get something straight. I didn't just save you for your benefit" Clark said, his voice going as low as it could.

"I guessed as much" The boy answered, his eyes falling to the floor. Clark just stared at him for a few minutes, trying to find the right words to say. But what exactly do you say to a man who's supposed to bring your world to its knees.

"Why did you do it?" Asked Clark, his eyes narrowing. Pete swallowed.

"Thought that might come up, but I swear it wasn't my fault!"

"It wasn't your fault that walked straight up to Lex Luthor and told him everything. What did he offer you Pete? Money?"

"He didn't offer me everything!" Pete yelled, the scared boy having been replaced by an angry viscous one. "I was fed up with everything! All the horribly sweet moments the entire justice league shared together, the close friendship you all shared, everything about every one of you made me want vomit!"

Clark simply stared at him in horror. How the hell did a child of Chloe Sullivan and Jimmy Olsen turn out like this?

"How could you? You realise what happened after that right? Lara Wayne was killed because the way they saw it, why not if they can. She was supposed to be your best friends' sister!" Clark yelled the last part, frustration pouring out of him at the lack of emotion coming from the opposite man.

"Jack Wayne" Pete yelled, a snort escaping him. "Jack was never my best friend. Granted he was the only one who could have truly understood why I am the way I am, but he was never like me!"

"I don't understand" Clark murmured. "I was told you both went round cities, picking fights with people for no reason"

"Oh yeah right, I seem like the type to just beat someone within an inch of their life and leave them alive don't I?" Pete's voice was laced with sarcasm. "Give me a break. The only thing Jack ever done was keep them alive! Come on Clark, think about it. Does Jack Wayne seem like a murderer?"

"I guess not" Clark answered angrily. He just couldn't understand it. How could such great people produce such horrible off-spring? His thoughts were interrupted by Pete's laughter.

"You honestly thought he was ever like that? Listen, Jack maybe a badass in the world of the Justice League, but he's nothing but a child crying for his sister to come back"

"If he's such a child then why don't I take you back to face him, one on one" Clark retorted. He felt like a volcano waiting to erupt! There were thoughts screaming in his head, telling him to take the evil little bastard back to the Kent farm to see Jack, but unfortunately his parents hadn't raised him like that.

"Fine!" Pete yelled. "Then he's a talented child, but a child all the same. And if you'll excuse me I had better be going. Jack has obviously become the new batman by now, given his mind and heritage. He's probably figured out I've been here by now, and I don't think that will be pretty-"

"Where are you going?" Clark interrupted.

"Yeah right" Pete laughed. "I'm really going to tell you" He turned around and began walking off. "Later Superman!" He called over his shoulder, and Clark could all too easily here his snide sniggers as he waltzed away.

* * *

Jack finally stumbled into the Kent home about fifteen minutes later, feeling Lazy more than tired. He felt the eyes of Leila and John on him as he entered, and knew instantly why. The promise he had made, the one that bound him to tell them all who the mother was.

He grimaced and decided upon putting it off for a few minutes. He needed to call his father and alert the Justice League immediately. Making his way towards the opposite side of the room, he pulled out his phone and dialled his father's emergency number.

"Hey man you haven't forgotten our…." John began.

"No I haven't, but I need to call my Dad quickly" Jack answered, holding the phone up to his ear.

"Is it about what we saw on the way up here? Because I have to tell you that was a little too eerie to make it on to my top ten favourite moments" Lois asked.

"What are you talking about?" John asked, clearly confused. Just as Lois was about to answer Jack began to speak, only not in English.

"Dad, tenemos un problema" He began, startling Lois into silence.

"What the hell is he doing?" Lois asked, staring narrow eyed at him. She saw John, Leila and Martha roll their eyes and guessed it wasn't something they found impressive.

"It's something him and his Dad do when they don't want anyone to know what they're talking about. It's quite annoying" Leila answered, obviously un-impressed.

"Not too mention rude right Gran?" John asked with a smile.

"That's right sweetie" Martha replied, stroking his head.

"La pesadilla han vuelto" Jack continued. It was then that Clark walked in and opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Jack as well. "Es necesario alertar a la gente. Voy a seguir aquí"

"What's going on?" Clark asked around the room, noticing that Lois' eyes fell to the ground when his own landed on her.

"As I just told Mom, Jack and his Dad like to speak in another language when other people are around and not supposed to know. Me and Gran think it's rude, don't we Gran?" John replied.

"Yes we do" Martha agreed.

"Tell it Grandma!" John yelled. Lois and Clark looked at him strangely, whereas Leila and Martha didn't even blink, clearly used to this kind of behaviour. A couple of seconds passed of concentrated silence, in which time Clark and Lois stared uncomfortably at each other.

"Sí. I' estancia del Il en protector. Déjeme saber sobre cualquier actualización" Jack finished and closed his cell phone. Almost instantly Lilly came charging down the stairs alongside Lucy, Roxie and Katy. All of them had wet hair.

"What the hell happened to you?" John asked, clearly perplexed.

"Well I had a shower" Lilly answered stepping forward. "And when I was dressed my hair was still a little wet. Long story short, they wanted wet hair too"

"So you baptised them or something?" Jack asked whilst crouching down beside Roxie, grabbing a towel and drying her hair.

"You could say that. If baptising someone means to tip a bucket of water over their head" Lilly answered again, now drying her own air. This was when Jack looked up and noticed something odd about the house hold.

In the living room the television was on, and on the television was a live football game, but this wasn't the only thing to strike him as odd. On the counter in the same room, between the couch and the T.V, was a single, half finished bottle of beer. A beer Jack knew to be Pete Olsen's favourite.

"Didn't know you liked to have a beer and watch sports Gran" Jack stated, moving forwards to pick up the beverage. You could feel the tension rise in the room like a fire rose would rise towards the skies.

"Erm" Martha murmured her eyes a little wider than they should be. Leila gulped. She knew Jack was a human lie detector and Martha Kent was hardly the world's best liar.

"No that's mine dude" Answered John, coming to his grandmother's rescue. Jack's eyes diverted to him instead, causing Martha to let out a silent sigh of relief.

"You don't like this beer" Jack stated, his eyes narrowing. "In fact me and a certain someone else were the only one's who did like them"

"It must have been Tom Huber's son then. He came earlier this morning to help out around the farm" Martha added, trying her best to remain cool. She was also aware of Jack's lie detecting skills. Jack looked all around the room, his eyes suspicious. Leila thought he was probably using his visual abilities to check for anything else. He suddenly stopped and looked around at all of them.

"You'd tell me if he was here, wouldn't you?" He asked, his voice cracking a little, voicing his real opinion of the subject.

"Who? Pete you mean?" Lilly asked, surprising the other three at how convincing she sounded. "We'd leave him alive just long enough for you to get here" She finished very convincingly. Jack nodded, chanced a glance at the rest of them, and then rested on John.

"Wanna go watch the game then?"

"Good idea" John agreed enthusiastically. "Dad you coming?" He asked Clark, who had been stuck staring at Lois the entire time. He blinked as if coming out of a trance, and then smiled at his son.

"Yeah sounds good" He agreed and followed the other two men into the living room. It wasn't long until the entire group was in the same room, watching the game. Some cheering and yelling, others bored by the events.

"This game sucks" Leila stated, her head resting in her hands.

"It will be over soon honey" Martha comforted, placing a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder, as if saying we're in this together.

"I just can't understand why it's so important" Leila added to the older woman, receiving a sympathetic look in response. However she soon felt three pairs of disgusted eyes burning into the back of her head, and felt almost compelled to turn and face them.

"Excuse me?" John asked, clearly refusing to believe what he had just heard.

"Don't worry cuz, she only hates it because she sucks at it" Jack reassured his slightly older cousin. Leila's mouth dropped.

"That is not true!" She screamed in protest. "I just never understood the rules or anything. Not too mention the point of it all is lost on me" There was a minutes silence before Clark's sarcastic voice cracked it.

"Jesus, what planet are you from?"

"What!?" She screamed once again, now disgraced at all three of them. It was however short lived, as what Jack Wayne had feared ever since he had picked up his daughter happened in the blink of an eye. Katy had got down off her father's lap, cruised over to Leila and simply asked:

"Mummy, could you take me up too bed now please?"

Such a small, innocent statement had no affect on the child, but too everyone else in the room it was like a bomb had exploded right there in the living room. Jack froze in a mid swig from his drink and Lois' eyes snapped towards him. Martha, John, Lilly and Clark were all now staring at the little girl with their mouths hanging open, whereas Lucy and Roxie simply continued to watch the game in bored silence.

"I think… I think I'll go out to the barn. Might as well do some chores while I'm here" Clark stated, his voice cracking slightly in the middle. Lois watched him leave, her eyebrows beginning to frown more and more with each passing second.

It was then that she felt a huge rush of anger, all of it directed at Clark Kent. She wasn't even entirely sure why, but it felt like he had some how betrayed her in the worst possible way, and knew instantly what she was going to do. All in one second she had risen from the table, made it to the door and stormed through it.

"Dad's in trouble" John said under his breath, Martha nodded silently in agreement next to him.

"And he's not the only one" Lilly added, watching Leila glare at a petrified Jack Wayne. "SO much trouble"

* * *

Lois strode into the barn, each foot falling harder than the last. She was furious with him! How dare he just disappear on her while they were still in these un-charted waters! Sure she had grown close to these kids (Jack Wayne being her own little punching bag, though she knew he only went along with it because of who she was to him in this world) but it had hardly been the most stable of vacations.

First a few nasty shock revelations about her future, she suddenly knows two aliens and produces alien hybrids, Jack Wayne (Not yet born in her time but alien hybrid all the same) gets shot by the evil Lex Luthor and his gal pal alien buddy planet destroyer Brainiac, sorry this was after her good friend Clark and herself had started making out like rabbits in his room. THEN Jack Wayne came back to life, got himself into the Luthor Mansion, found his daughter, destroyed the time machine, and flew back to his mansion for show and tell. Did she mention the huge meteorite with the weird footprints as well or not?

She could see him at the end of the barn, throwing a few sandbags around like they were toilet rolls. Lois shook with an involuntary sense of pleasure as she watched him display his strength. This time it was her head that shook, and this time voluntary. How dare he stir up such emotions in her! She was Lois Lane! She did NOT _shake with pleasure. _Now she was absolutely livid!

"Clark!" Lois yelled, though right next to his ear. "We need to talk!"

"Damn it Lois put away the speakerphone! How many times!?" Clark yelled, clearly still deciding if he was either angry or shocked. "What do we need to talk about?"

"A lot!" Lois shoved a finger in his face. There was an uncomfortable pause, like so many the two had shared since they met. "You…." Lois eyes widened, her finger began shaking and her whole body tensed. Her mind had gone completely blank. She couldn't even remember why she wanted to kill him moments before.

"What about me Lois?" asked Clark, trying his best to hide the smile threatening to break out on his face. He knew that he shouldn't make fun but these moments were so rare that he felt stupid not too. "Did I steal your voice?" Lois scowled a deep scowl.

"You're in trouble is what's happening!" Lois yelled. Damn it! Why couldn't she remember anything? If she didn't think of something soon, Clark would never let her forget it. She growled under her breath at him. Every nerve wanted to get a piece of kryptonite and drill it down his throat, however that might be a little over the top, even by her standards.

"Yeah I gathered that by the finger of doom thing you got going on"

"Look just shut up Smallville" Clark smiled, subconsciously pleased about the return of the nickname. "I think we have a problem here"

"Yeah I think we do" Clark replied seriously, crossing his arms.

"So when you're ready to apologize, I'll be listening" Lois stated, as if what she was doing was an act of total kindness and purity. Clark's arms dropped, as did his jaw, as he stared at his companion. Total shock covering his face.

"Me?" He asked her quietly, having obviously lost his voice. "ME!? What the hell have I got to apologize for?"

"Well how about when you wouldn't drop the idea of me telling you what Jor-El told me and Jack? Maybe it didn't concern you" Lois retorted whilst crossing her arms.

"Yeah right Lois my long lost dead father from another galaxy who made a will for me came all this way to tell you something that didn't involve me. Am I close yet?" Clark asked sarcastically, almost forgetting to take a breath. Lois scowled. She knew she was going to have to tell the truth sometime.

"Well how about realising that I wasn't ready to tell you yet Clark!" Lois screamed at him.

It was then that a wave of guilt washed over him. As stupid as it sounded, he forgot Lois was going through all this too, probably going through more actually. She spent so much time pretending that things didn't bother her that he had actually started believing nothing did, and a deep stabbing shame emitted from the bottom of his stomach.

"I'm sorry" Clark stated in a sincere and guilt ridden tone. Lois gulped. She knew she'd have to use what little courage the anger had given her before all the anger burned away, which one look at his guilt soaked eyes would almost certainly do. She spun around so her back was facing him and tried desperately to cling to the rapidly diminishing anger.

"You're damn right you're sorry! But if you wanted to know so god damn badly Clark maybe it would have been easier to beat it out of me for both our sakes!" Lois yelled, knowing without looking how pitifully guilty he must feel right now.

"You're right Lois. I should have respected the fact that you're probably going through more than I am" His voice was so sad when he finished that she spun round, opened up her arms and wrapped them round him. Clark's eyes widened with either shock or horror, he wasn't entirely sure, but he was sure that he was as tense as a lion on a hunger strike.

Lois could taste his fear like a shark could taste blood, but she didn't care. This hug wasn't for him, it was for her. She had been silently craving it from him ever since Jack had died, but of course would never admit it, ever. She relaxed and slowly closed her eyes when after a few moments she felt him do the same, feeling as he slowly wrapped his arms around the small of her back.

"Jor-El told me that without me, you would never be able to become the world's greatest hero" Lois said in a dream like state.

"What?" Clark asked softly, yet you could still here the shock. Lois eyes snapped open. Oh God. "Jor-El said that?"

"Er….possibly?" Lois tried lamely. Why the hell had she said that? She didn't need too? Was she so messed up that she couldn't take a moments peace with saying something possibly life threatening? She knew he was going to freak out, and was therefore surprised when he simply hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Lois. Jor-El has a habit of saying soul destroying this when you least expect them" He comforted, his voicing taking on a soothing action. Much like the waves on the beach. Lois frowned and broke out of the embrace, grabbed both his arms and looked him dead in the eye.

"Listen to me Farm boy" She said calmly, her hazel orbs burying straight into his baby blues. "Nothing about that is soul destroying"

"What?" Clark asked, perplexed beyond reason. "You don't think it's putting a little bit of pressure on you to say that if you don't spend the rest of your life with me that the world could well be destroyed"

"Not even a little Smallville" She answered quickly and honestly. Clark gulped nervously. He had had these sort of moments with Lois before, the silent ones were about a thousand thoughts all ran through his mind at ones, but this time was different. The conversation that caused it was different. Everything was different, and before he knew it he found himself leaning in towards her.

It was like everything else had stopped for Lois. The clocks, time, all the birds that she could have sworn she heard seconds ago had all ceased to be. All that was happening in the entire universe right now was that Clark Kent was leaning in towards her and she couldn't not join in. She found herself, Lois Lane, in trance caused by Clark Kent.

They were a mere fingernail length away from each other. They both knew that they had passed the point of no return when Jack Wayne made a sudden appearance at the barn entrance. The two practically bounced away from each other when he first appeared, and once again everything seemed to stop, but this time for three of them.

"Oh" Was all Jack could muster. "Oh crap. I'm sorry I was just trying to get away from-"

"It's fine" Lois interrupted. Jack looked at the incredibly uncomfortable companions, noticing how they couldn't even look at each other, and decided on giving them a break. God knew he could use one himself right about know.

"Leila's gone nuts in there" He stated, looking between then two. "She keeps repeating herself. 'How could you not tell me straight away'. I notice women can wait to tell the guy when she's pregnant for the right time but we try it and BANG! It's world war three all over again"

"World war three?" Clark asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" Jack answered quickly, walking forwards.

"Yeah well I think I'll go inside" Said Lois, and within seconds was indeed gone.

* * *

Lois crept down the stairs later that night. It amazed her that she could have so much practice at something yet still suck at it. She was making more noise than a stadium full of sports fans, though that was hardly surprising. Lois Lane was never a subtle one, why should this be any different?

Everyone had gone too bed a couple of hours ago. Not being able to sleep, she had decided to come down to get a midnight snack. Her favourite kind of snack. As she arrived on the bottom step, she was surprised to see the kitchen light on. She slowly moved, though unsure why, towards the door way to peer round. Though she was happier with the fact that she was sharing a house with her future mother in law, her future husband and her three future children, she was still wary about being alone with any of them – minus Mrs Kent of course.

Leaning round the corner of the kitchen archway, she immediately relaxed upon seeing Jack Wayne. Sitting down on a wooden chair, his feet propped, crossed and with a beer in his hand he was the picture of relaxation. Such a shame she had to ruin that for him.

"Hey Rick, what you up to?" Lois asked whilst gliding towards the fridge. Jack sighed. He was becoming immune to it now he was sure.

"Playing the violin. I'm quite good really, but unfortunately you wouldn't be able to see or hear me on account of your _blinding_ stupidity" Jack answered with a smirk on his face. Lois stopped in her tracks and turned to face him just in time to see him take a swig.

"Me-ow Jackie-Baby. With claws like that I thought you'd be able to defend yourself against a defenceless pup, guess I thought wrong" She opened the fridge and scanned the shelves, eventually deciding on a sausage roll.

"Wouldn't be the first time you'd have thought wrong now would it Lane" Jack said, taking another swig. Lois smirked and sat down opposite him.

"So do you always get up past midnight to drink any kind of beer you can get your hands on or is this a one time deal?" She asked, taking a huge bit of the sausage roll.

"Oh that's attractive" Jack said in a disgusted voice.

"Some men think so. Answer the question"

"No this is a one time deal. You always get up to stuff your face? Oh listen to me, asking stupid questions" Jack stated with a smirk. Lois raised an eyebrow, continuing to chew.

"I see why you're swamped with female invitations" Lois replied sarcastically. "Are you sure your not just offending the opposite sex on purpose so you won't have to face your own homosexuality"

"Nice" Jack smiled in acknowledgement. "No just after the Leila thing, I felt like some silence"

"Really?" Lois asked, her left eyebrow rising. "Because when I first came in you looked tired. Not afraid something's going to walk in on us are you?"

Jack stared at her as if he was an oil painting for a few seconds before taking a swig of his beer. Lois simply cocked her head to the side, a small smile appearing on her lips before they consumed the last bit of the sausage roll.

"So" Jack said, giving her his answer. "What's going on with you Clark?"

"Never mind that Rick. Tell me what frightens the fearless Jack Wayne" Lois answered. Besides she really didn't want to talk about her and Clark right now, probably not anytime now she thought of it.

"You think I'm fearless?" Jack asked, his tone amused. "Where the hell did you get that from?"

"Well let's see" Lois retorted sarcastically. "You jumped in front of a bullet for a girl your 'don't like'"

"Thought it would bounce off me" Jack interrupted quickly.

"You stood up to Smallville when he was on the red K even when you were half dead" Lois added.

"That's a stupid man, not a fearless man Lois…"

"Not too mention everyone seems to think you're great. Lilly told me they would be lost without you" Lois voice this time was full of sincerity, so much so in fact that Jack's smile faded away. "Jack I can tell every single person in this house looks up to you. Even Lucy" Jack smirked.

"Then they forget too easily-" Jack suddenly stopped and turned his eyes towards the roof. His eyes and mouth wide open.

"What is it?" Lois asked almost instantly, not liking the look of horror on his face. Her answer came not from his mouth, but from a terror filled scream from upstairs.

"Come on!" Jack yelled jumping up from his stool, grabbing hold of Lois' arm and super speeding to the outside of Lily's bedroom door. In under a second Clark and John had arrived as well, both shirtless and looking surprisingly impressive. Clark, not even hesitating to think about privacy threw open the door and stepped in, proceeding to almost instantly stop.

There in front of them was the most disgusting looking creature Clark had ever seen. It looked almost half human, half lizard and thoroughly difficult to even looks at. The thing was now looking at the four standing at the doorway, but had yet to move away from Lilly. It was leaning over her trembling form; it's horribly scaly hands covering the terrified girl's temples.

"Clark! Get it away from her now!" Lois yelled, surprised by the panic nibbling at every nerve she had. Without a second thought Clark charged at the creature, raised his right fist and pounded it in what he could only assume was its face. The creature flew backwards into the wall, causing the bricks to crack to from a concave shape.

Lois rushed forwards and grabbed Lilly, wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on her lap. When the creature started to get up it seemed it was Johns turn to attack. He super sped forward, grabbed hold of it and nodded at Jack. Jack walked towards the thing and took hold of its head, then proceeded to break its neck without a bother present in his features. The lifeless body fell to the floor.

"You just killed it?" Clark asked, shocked at the boy he thought he had known.

"You have no idea what that thing is Clark!" Jack yelled, surprising him even more. "It's not alive, not really. It's just a being that makes terrifying stuff come true. It deserves to die!"

"Mum!" Lilly suddenly screamed out, turning all attention to her. "Don't let them! Don't let them kill him please!"

"I'm sorry sweetie they already have" Lois replied. Her entire body hurt watching the girl wriggle around in her grasp as if in pain. She therefore wasn't surprised when a single tear escaped her own eye. She desperately looked up to the other three men.

"Do something!" She screamed.

"Mummy! Don't let them kill him!" Lilly screamed again, sweat now covering her forehead.

"Why did you kill it?" Lois yelled at Jack, never before feeling such a range of negative emotions.

"She's not talking about that thing! She's talking about something else. Listen those things are called raptors! They make your worst nightmare come true, at least for that person. They feed of their fear. I have no idea who she's talking about!" Jack yelled back. "It will wear off in an hour or so. But right now we have bigger problems"

"What?" John asked as Clark was too busy worrying over Lilly with Lois.

"The Legion of Doom"

* * *

So what'd ya think people? Good enough? Remember to Review please as it still makes my world spin, not too mention my cherry pop. (Pretend that last bit never happened)

Also remember I'm open to suggestions to suggest away, although I sort of the next chapter down but other than that the balls in your court...

Cheers.


	14. Panic

Here we go then people. Remember to review if possible please because, and this may come as a shock to you, I **really** appreciate it. No seriously I do, as I've said before it's what keeps me going like petrol for a car...hopefully though you won't go on strike.

Ok so here it is and please enjoy.

* * *

"Jack! Her heart rate is going through the roof!" John yelled. He was down on the floor with his mother and father, along with his still screaming and thrashing sister. "You're going to have to use it!" John had to yell above his sister. Jack seemed to struggle for a second before Leila came running through the door, Martha and the girl's right behind her.

"What on Earth is going on in here?" Asked the older red head, having obviously heard Lilly's screams.

"Don't kill him!" Lilly screamed and if possible, it was even louder.

"What the…." Leila began. However she was interrupted when she saw the motionless body lying a few feet away from the crowd. "Oh my God. Raptors…." She trailed off.

"Don't kill him! It was my fault!" Came Lilly's scream. Clark looked up at the eldest Wayne child.

"If you have something that can stop this, then you have to use it" Clark stated as calmly as he could, though his voice trembled a little towards the end. Jack gulped.

"Jack she'll die! Use it!" Leila screamed. Jack nodded, though his eyes seemed blank. He ran forwards, threw himself down on one knee and lifted up the bottom of his shirt to reveal a silver utility belt. Lois watched in hope as he pressed something on his belt and out came a small container of purple liquid.

"John! Gun! In my bag!" Jack yelled. John nodded and disappeared in a rush of wind, returning only a second later with an injection gun. Slamming it down into Jack's hand, he could only watch as his cousin connected the small container to the gun and grab his sisters flailing arm.

"Wait! I thought you guys were invulnerable?" Lois asked confused. Jack looked up.

"Not if the thing we're using is made from Kryptonian materials. My Dad made this for us ages ago" Jack rushed.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucy yelled, tears flooding down her cheeks. Clark jumped up and picked her up, allowing her to put her head in the crook of his neck.

"It's going to be alright" He whispered in her ear as the 6-year old continued to sob, only just turning back in time to see Jack push the needle gun into Lilly's vein. Almost instantly the girl calmed, but as Lois looked around only hers and Clark's faces were relaxed, as if all the others were waiting for something.

That's when everything happened at once. Lilly took in a deep breath as her eyes snapped open as if she had been drowning, a massive cheer went up as Lois wrapped her arms around Lilly, Jack stood up and backed off – chancing a look at his little sister who nodded and ran off. Lucy jumped down from her father and ran towards the hug pile that now consisted of her Mother, Brother, Sister and Grand Mother. Leila walked up to Jack and smiled at him, but frowned when he didn't return it.

"What's the matter? You just saved our cousins life" Leila asked. Jack looked at her, knowing for now she had forgotten she was mad at him.

"Raptors hunt in packs" He stated simply. "There are others on this farm. I just used one of five of the only vaccinations we have on someone who I think had a high chance of pulling through it on their own anyway. The other four are at the mansion, it was a miracle I had that one on me at all"

Leila swallowed. No wonder he wasn't smiling. More of those monsters were on the farm, and the only people capable of protecting it were Jack, John, Clark and maybe Lois. God only knew how badly they were outnumbered.

"What do we do?" Leila asked, her voice now betraying her fear.

"We get organised. Raptors have a weakness remember, their not very strong. They maybe able to become practically invisible, but if you engage them in a fight there's a good chance you'll win. Alright everybody listen up!" Jack yelled above the cheers, the noise dying almost instantly as everyone looked up.

"There are more Raptors on the farm somewhere. We have to get ready for them, so I want some to stay in this room and I'll need some to help get rid of them. Martha, you go and call Clark and get him to initiate a red alert on the Kent farm. We'll need the Justice Leagues help"

"Right" Martha nodded and ran from the room.

"Leila go and make sure she's alone down there would you?" Jack asked his blonde neighbour. Leila also nodded and left, Katy moving to his side. "Ok. Lois, Clark and John, I think it's going to be our Job to keep away those ugly little turds until the Justice League arrives for back up"

"Wait Wait!" Clark yelled. "Lois should stay here and protect the girls" Clark suggested. Lois however was not impressed.

"What the hell Smallville?" She said calmly, rolling her eyes at his blank stare. "You want me to wait here while the men go off and protect us feeble women? What are you stupid? Do you not know me or something?"

"Yes I do Lois but they need you to stay here with them. I mean what if one gets past us and comes up here?" Clark tried to reason.

"Cut the B.S Smallville" Lois replied shortly. "You want me to stay up here because you think I'm not good enough to fight my way through some alien zombies. Well here's some news for you farm boy, I'm the General's daughter. You seem to want to forget this and due to this fact think I'm the injured calf in the pack"

"Actually it's because you don't have super powers!" Clark yelled, clearly frustrated. "And they will need you up here to keep them calm and for the last line of defence!"

"Enough!" Jack barked, once again turning all attention to him. "Lois is coming with us. If she doesn't she'll just sneak out and make things worse" Lois held her nose high in the air, her pride radiating of her. Clark shook his head.

"Thank you" Lois said, nodding at Jack.

Roxie ran in straight after, carrying a metal silver suitcase. She dumped the suitcase on Lilly's bed, ran towards Jack and grabbed his hand as tight as she could. Jack smiled at her before walking towards the suitcase, Roxie still hanging on for dear life.

"How are we going to fight them though if there are like a hundred? It wouldn't be the first time" John asked. Jack looked up at him and smirked.

"Exactly, it wouldn't be the first time" He answered and pulled out a batarang, causing John to smirk.

"Nice" The son of superman whispered.

"So we'll just handle it the way we always do" Jack stated, his voice having turned dusty and dark. Lois swallowed nervously. She recognised that voice from when this had all started in the caves with her and Clark, the voice that still shook her a little. Clark let a smirk grace his features. Seemed like the Justice Kids were more than ready to take on whatever was out there.

* * *

It was a nice and silent room, the Kent's bedroom. The only sounds being the faint rumblings of the sleeping couple in the gigantic double bed. Clark and Lois Kent, having had a hard day at Wayne Manor with the rest of the JL figuring out where these regeneration points could be, lay peacefully in their bed.

Lois sighed in content. She absolutely adored this bed. Hell, given the chance, she would divorce the man lying next to her, marry the bed and have lots of little (albeit very ugly) children. She shook her head with a smile on her face. That was a weird thought, yet oddly tempting.

"Thinking about marrying the bed again?" Came Clark's sleepy voice.

"I think I would call our first born serene if it was a girl" She answered dreamily. Clark rolled his heavy eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Well it would have to fight me to get you" Clark replied, kissing the back of her neck. Lois smile widened.

"Please Smallville, Kyle would drop your ass" Clark's eyes snapped open.

"You named our bed Kyle?" His tone, though still tired, let slip his disbelieving thoughts. How could she name the bed without consulting him? Wait….was he really getting upset over naming the bed? They really needed a dog or something.

"Yeah course I did. Why what would you have preferred Smallville? Something corny no doubt" Lois joked. Clark scoffed at her attempt at humour. Corny? Really?

"Real nice Lois"

"I thought so"

"So how do you figure 'Kyle' could beat me then. Would he _lay_ me out?" Now it was Lois' turn to scoff at the others humour. That was simply dreadful. Though she scanned her mind, dreadful was the only word she could think of to describe it.

"No" She scolded, yet with a hint of amusement. "He would probably just do the smart thing and offer you a lifetime supply of plaid, wait till you go off on a fantasy trip concerning how you would organise such a large supply of plaid, then knock you out with some kryptonite and tie you up"

"Hey that was one time!" Clark yelled, sitting bolt up-right all of a sudden. Lois laughed. "I still haven't got them back yet, stupid little kids"

"Calm down there Milky-Joe" Clark shot her a pointed look. "Besides if you talk about your son and nephew like that again, I'll destroy you"

"I just thought it was a little extreme is all" Clark mumbled to himself, sulking. Lois rolled her eyes.

"Well you know what their like when people mess with their saved games on their consoles. You should have known better"

"They could have left my pants on" Clark mumbled again, but this time heard a strange noise that made him look up. He heard it again, and again, and again before he finally realised that it was coming from right next to him. In particular, his supposed life partner and soul mate.

Lois face was so tense that she was sure if she kept it up, that by the time she relaxed, she would look eighty with all the lines on her face. She shouldn't laugh, she knew it, she was trying to stop it with all of her willpower, but she knew when she was fighting a losing battle. Little high pitched noises were now escaping through her clenched lips, and any minute now, captain No-Pants behind her was going to figure out what was going on.

"Something wrong Lois?" Came the seemingly nonchalant voice of her husband. She clenched her face even tighter and, with difficulty, murmured the supposed easy word 'No'. Clark raised an eyebrow.

"You sure there's nothing you want to say….or do….or betray the man you're supposed to love with?" That was it. Lois burst out with such tremendous laughter that Clark was sure some people, if they concentrated very hard, could hear it lying in a cave somewhere near the Indian Ocean.

"I'm sorry" Lois bravely managed to get out between giggles. Clark crossed his arms and frowned; only making Lois laugh harder. After about five minutes of this, Lois eventually started to calm down.

"Finished?" Clark asked shortly, in the very same position he was when she had started laughing. Lois smiled.

"Aw is Clarkie sulking?" Asked Lois, talking to him as she would to Lucy. Clark's frown did indeed deepen, and Lois' smile did indeed widen.

"Tell you what Smallville" Lois said, rolling over so she could straddle him. "Why don't I make it up to you" Her voice was like a whisper, yet far gentler, and Clark couldn't help but forgive her immediately.

When their lips finally met, he also couldn't help but smile into the kiss. It was amazing how every kiss was filled with just as much passion as it was 20 years ago, but now they had something more. When they had first kissed, and by that he meant without red kryptonite or any masks, it had been the most passionate thing he had ever experienced. Literally feeling the electricity bouncing off of them.

They still had that to this day, only now they had the sensation that the other loved them just as much as they loved them, and it only intensified their relationship. It was official, Clark thought, that he was the happiest man in the world. Well, that was until the phone rang and made Lois jump back.

"Damn it! I swear that phone just wait's for me to get intimate!" Lois yelled out in frustration whilst rolling off of him, before going on to mimic the phone in a stupid high pitched voice. "_Oh that Lane girl is at it again! Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_"

"Hello?" Clark asked having picked up the phone. Lois waited patiently, not being able to hear who was on the other end.

"Oh hey Mom….What?...Wait start again Jack said what?...Mom what are you….Calm down and start from the beginning" Clark hastened to calm his mother down while Lois simply rolled over onto her back.

"What the hell has Jack done now?" Lois asked, feeling a lot more tired than she did a few moments ago. "Please tell me John wasn't involved" Lois mumbled to herself, though deep down she knew that if Jack had done something wrong, then John would have been right alongside him. She sighed. She should have had all girls instead.

"Ok, we'll be right there" Clark slammed down the phone before leaping out of bed and super speeding into his superman costume. This was when Lois began to actually worry, whereas before she was just wondering what her son and the Wayne boy had done this time.

"Clark, what's happened?" Lois asked, her voice betraying her true feelings. Clark looked her dead in the eye.

"There are Raptors on the farm. We have to alert the Justice League immediately" Clark answered. "I'll get your clothes" And with that Lois found herself up, dressed and her hair a little damp.

"Clark did you give me a shower?" Lois asked perplexed.

"Yep"

"Ok" Lois answered, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Are the kids alright?"

"Apparently one sneaked up on Lilly while she was asleep and got her" Clark answered while grabbing hold of her waist. Lois gasped.

"Well wait! Is she alright?" Lois asked, batting away his hands.

"Yeah she's fine. Jack had a vaccination on him, but it was his only one. We need to get to Wayne Manor and get the rest" Clark said hastily, making to grab her again. But once again Lois avoided his advances. "Lois come on!"

"No wait we have to phone them first! They have to get ready" Lois replied whilst yanking up the phone and dialling the number she knew better than her own.

"But it would be quicker if we-" Clark began to whine.

"No it wouldn't Clark. Bruce! It's Lois….Listen we have a problem….No Jack hasn't done anything….Yes I promise….Yes I promise on Lucy's life now zip it! Look Raptors are on the farm and the kids need our help. Get the vaccinations and alert the JL, we have to get there as fast as possible"

* * *

Lois and Clark both stared at John and Jack in front of them, only they could hardly recognise them. There was no mischievous glint in their eyes, no silly little smirks or any sign of humour at all for that matter. It was like they had gone from boys to men in a second, only they still liked to dress up.

John stood tall, his cape hanging down behind him gracefully. There were slight differences in his costume compared to Clark's one. First of all, where Clarks costume was red, Johns was white. This meaning the cape, the boots, the belt and the superman logo on his chest were all bright white. His once black messy hair was now blonde and combed back as if he were going to a fancy dinner party.

Jack stood next to him, and it became clear that he was wearing a different suit to the one he had worn when Lois and Clark had first met him in the cave. Everything was tight and pure black and, like John, showed off his well defined form. The only accessories that were not black were the utility belt and the batman logo on his chest. They both shone dark silver, and the two on-lookers had to admit that together the two formed a formidable sight.

The four were now in the living room. Martha, Leila and the girls were all still upstairs with a still shaky Lilly, the door locked and the lights turned out. The room had been checked by Clark before they four had left for any sign of any more Raptors, or for any sign of a secret way in the aliens might have found, and all proved negative.

"Alright" Said Jack, looking at the other three. "I think we should first do a recon together. That means we stay together in a group and see what were up against, then we split up to attack these things on a wider scale. Agreed?"

"No" Answered Clark almost straight away, receiving three pairs of eyes on him. "I think that when we break away, we should go in pairs. That way if one of us is attacked, the other can help them"

"I see where you're coming from Clark, but if there are more than say twenty out there, it's not going to be hard to surround two groups" Jack retorted.

"Then we should decide what we'll do after the group recon. We should make this decision without knowing what we're up against" Clark replied. It was obvious to all around that Jack was thinking about it. After all it doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure out that when someone's eyes are shooting around all over the place that they're considering something.

"Agreed. That's why you're the boss. Lois are you armed?" Jack asked, his voice still that gruff, cold and emotionless tone. Lois closed her eyes and tried to conceal her aversion from him.

"Yep. I got pretty much all of Mrs. Kent's kitchen knives and a few of your little gadgets" Lois answered happily, showing him the knives and the small round bombs he had given her. "Those slimy toad wannabe's don't stand a chance"

"Ok, first place we'll go is the barn. Let's go" Instructed Batman as he and Clark led the way to the back door, Lois and John side by side right behind.

"How come your hairs blonde?" Lois asked, staring at the bright blonde head of her son. John smiled a little

"Uncle Bruce" He replied simply. "He made these visage converters to turn mine and Lilly's hair bright blonde whenever we get into costume. It saves us the trouble of wearing stupid glasses and having bad hair-cuts"

"So what do they call you if the prince of plaid is Superman?" Lois asked, actually curious. John didn't tear his eyes away from the back door as they approached it, but still answered her.

"The same way Jack is Batman, I am Superman. We believe that we should all be counted as one being, or as Dad puts it, one cause"

"One cause?" Lois asked, confused.

"Yeah one cause. If you look it up in the dictionary, it will tell you that cause means 'a series of actions advancing a principle or tending toward a particular end.' We all fight for the same thing, we should be known as the same thing" He answered, causing Lois to raise her eyebrows a little.

She had to admit that John's sudden show of intelligence had shocked her a bit, the same way it had with Jack. Both boys seemed to come across as immature idiots, but in reality they were far from that. This situation alone proved it.

They stepped out into the dark night and stood perfectly still. The three boys all used their visual and hearing abilities to search for the Raptors, but to no avail. Deciding that somehow the ugly U.F.O's were managing to hide, the foursome set of for the Barn. Clark was the first to step into the huge red barn, and he could honestly say he had never been so wary of it.

"Ok, I'll take this side" Came the gruff voice of Jack Wayne. The three watched as he slowly floated up into the air, his long black cape fluttering behind him as he landed softly on the top right landing.

"Then I'll take the other side" John conceived, also floating off in a sort of silent grace.

"I'll check down here" Lois and Clark said in unison. Both turned to look at the other before awkwardly turning away again and walking through the dark barn.

"I swear this place used to have lighting" Lois whispered to Clark who, despite current circumstances, let loose a wry smirk.

"Obviously there was no need to keep changing bulbs if no-one came up here at night anymore" He said, turning and smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I guess the brooding cycle was broken" Lois replied, clearly amused. She heard Clark snigger. "I wonder what miracle did that."

Instantly afterwards she wished she hadn't asked. After all it was pretty clear what 'miracle' had broken the cycle, and right now that miracle was scolding itself for saying something so stupid. She chanced a quick glance at her partner who, un-surprisingly, was unable to look at her. However this is Clark (I wear my emotions on my sleeve) Kent she was talking to here, and therefore new this ever so awkward silence would not last forever.

"Lois I think we need to talk" Clark stated, Lois sighed. "Again" He added uncomfortably. Lois bit her bottom lip.

"Well me too Smallville but I somehow doubt now is the best time to do so" Lois replied in an urgent whisper.

"We need to get things out in the open!" Clark retorted in just as urgent whisper. "Because no offence, but this is un-bearable"

"Clark!" Lois scolded, stopping her search and spinning round to face him. "Listen to me. I don't think having a talk about our situation is best suited for when we're supposed to be tracking down deformed alien psychopaths!"

"But I can't stand it anymore Lois! Just say what's on your mind and we'll deal with it while we're-" Clark started but was interrupted by the fast mouth of Lois Lane.

"I'm falling in-love with you!" There. She had said it at last, but yet she did not feel better. She did not feel lighter, more free nor did she feel relieved. The truth would be that right now Lois Lane was frightened. Possibly more frightened than she had been throughout her entire life, which was quite clearly saying something.

She could read Clark's face like a pop-up book. There was quite a fair amount of shock there (he was frozen with it after all) a large quantity of fear too, and in a couple of seconds the denial would kick in.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked predictably. Lois mentally laughed at him. He didn't even last a couple of seconds before the denial spread through his veins quicker than his red blood cells did.

"I think I'm falling in-love with you" She repeated with an air of boredom in her voice.

Now she would make her second spectacular prediction of the night. He could no longer deny what he had heard after hearing it twice, so now he would either take path number one, two or three.

Number one would be to go wow and tell her he was without a doubt completely devoted to her and that they should get married. Number two would be the classic 'you're right let's talk about this later' and number three, he was going to brutally murder her and everyone else (including puppies, kittens and small children) within a hundred mile radius before ending his own life in the complete Shakespearian way.

Somehow she was going to go with path number two.

She was not, however, prepared for him to start giggling. She frowned as she watched him steadily get worse until he was laughing rather hysterically and holding his sides. She looked around, trying in vain to see what on Earth could be so damn funny, but only saw herself.

"Ok Smallville, number one – keep it down and number two – what is so god damn funny?" She asked impatiently, crossing her arms in typical 'you're in trouble now' fashion.

"It's just that-" His laughing interrupted him. "Just that you honestly think I care enough about you to even be polite about rejecting you" His laughing raged again. "It's hilarious!"

Lois just stood dumbfounded at him. She couldn't believe her ears, no she _wouldn't_ believe her ears. She couldn't believe the pain that his little speech had caused her. It felt like a thousand large needles were stabbing at her heart without fear or mercy. She felt her eyes begin to swell with unshed tears and knew that it wouldn't take much more to start the tears pouring down her face.

"What?" Her tone matched what she was feeling. Never before had her voice been so soft and vulnerable. Neither had she.

"Think about it Lois. You are a 'Reporter' aren't you?" The immense sarcasm the dripped from every syllable when he said reporter was impossible to miss. "Let's think back to a few other people shall we Lane?"

"Like me" Came a soft yet angry female voice from behind her. Lois spun around to face the new addition, but no matter how many times she blinked, what met her eyes stayed the same.

"Mom?" Lois asked, her tone incredulous. She couldn't believe it. Her dead mother, her mother whom had died when she was only six years of age, was standing in front of her with a horrible smile on her face.

"Yes it's me, and you should listen to your friend Clark. After all think about it, why would he want you when I never did?" Her soft voice was full with such malice that it instantly brought Lois to tears.

"Nor did I" Came the gruff voice of General Sam Lane, suddenly appearing next to her mother.

"Daddy?"

"Nor I" Came the voice of Oliver queen.

"Nor I" Now Lucy appeared in the running.

"And let's face it Mom" Came a voice similar to that of her mothers. Lois spun around to see Lilly, John and Lucy all standing and staring at her as if she had tried to poison them recently.

"Oh no" Lois whimpered. She couldn't take much more of this.

"You always knew you would make a terrible mother" Lilly spat, her eyes reminding her of when Clark was infected with the Red K.

"I guess you have your moments when you live up to the family name after all, if you could predict how much your own kids would hate" Chloe appeared, young Chloe along with a young Martha Kent.

"You're no good for this family Lois!" Martha spat venomously. "You never were"

Lois spun around frantically, looking from her mother and father, from Chloe and Martha, to her three children, and too Clark and Oliver. She yelled for them to stop, but now they were all yelling insults at her. All of them demanding her attention until finally she cracked and yelled the first name that came to mind that wasn't yelling at her.

"JACK!" She yelled violently, but she could barely hear herself above the others yells. "JACK!!" She screamed again.

"Lois!" Clark yelled as his partner fell to the floor.

"JACK!!" Lois screamed again, the shrill of it almost bursting his eardrums. He dropped to the floor beside her and lifted up her head.

"Lois! What's the matter!?" Clark yelled. He had never heard Lois scream so much in his life, not even when she was mad at him. The horror in them was petrifying.

"SHUT UP!!" She screamed. "ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!! JACK!!"

"I'm coming Lois!" Clark heard Jack yell from behind him. It was then when the unthinkable happened. Lois Lane suddenly stopped screaming, and thrashing….and breathing. Clark's eyes widened in horror.

"No…." He whispered to himself. "NO! Lois wake up!" He felt her pulse stop, causing his own to begin racing. "Oh my god" He mumbled to himself. He grabbed hold of her shoulder and began shaking her. He felt Jack arrive next to him, closely followed by John. "LOIS!! Wake up!!" Clark yelled frantically.

He looked up at his wide-eyed son who seemed unable to tear his eyes away from his fallen Mother. Clark then turned to Jack who was in a similar trance. Deciding upon forgetting manners, he grabbed the boy billionaire by the collar and yanked to his feet.

"Fix her" He growled. Jack just let a tear roll down his cheek. "Come on! You're the fountain of knowledge fix her!" Clark yelled in his face. A yell of pain however interrupted him. He quickly turned to his son to see a huge hole in his chest, blood pouring everywhere.

"NO!!" He yelled, never before feeling such a mix of fear, anxiety and fury. He super sped over to John's already lifeless body and felt for a pulse. Nothing. This couldn't be real. It had to be the work of the Raptors. They had got Lois and had now somehow got him. A desperate smile appeared on his face. It had to be that.

"Clark!" Came the yell of Jack Wayne from behind him. Clark spun around to see the boy Batman getting into fighting stance in front of a huge parade of Raptors. It was without a doubt the scariest moment of his life. First Lois died, then his son and now a bunch of creatures that looked like a cross breed of zombies and lizards were charging towards him and a man dressed as a giant bat.

He watched as Jack pulled out six batarangs (three in each hand) and threw them in the oncoming mob. All six hit a body, and almost instantly they exploded taking one or two with them each. Batman then burst into super speed and disappeared amongst the crowd, which instantly stopped so all of them could attack him.

None of this made any sense to Clark whatsoever. If the Raptors were causing this, then how could Jack attack and kill them? Was this actually a nightmare induced attack or was it real? A yell of pain was once again what interrupted him, only this time it came from Jack somewhere in the middle of the crowd, and without looking Clark knew he was dead, because the disgusting raptors were now moving towards him, a dull chant escaping them.

"Die alone. Die alone. Die alone"

* * *

"How are you feeling honey?" Martha asked softly, kneeling down beside Lilly and handing her a glass of water. Lilly smiled in appreciation.

"Yeah thanks Gran, just a little shaken up" The girl answered. They were all still in the same room they were in before the awesome foursome (as Leila had dubbed them) had left.

Their only sources of light were candles that they had lit that they kept practically under the bed so as not to advertise their position to any hostile aliens, and the moonlight that shone through the window. The only time one of them had left the room was to get some water, and even that was done within a couple of seconds.

"What did you see?" Leila asked curiously. Katy's head was on her lap, lightly snoozing, whereas Lucy had fallen asleep still hanging on to Lilly a little. Clearly she had been frightened she had lost her big sister forever. Roxie was sitting with her back up against the wall sleeping and her head resting on Martha's shoulder, worry evident in her features. Lilly seemed to hesitate and looked at Martha.

"Go on dear. If you can't tell your cousin Leila than who can you tell?" Martha answered Lilly's un-asked question. Lilly bit her bottom lip, a habit she had picked up from her mother, and decided to bite the bullet.

"I've been seeing Greg still" Blurted out the young girl. Leila's jaw dropped.

"Greg?" Leila asked shocked, it only increasing when her cousin nodded. "As in 'Tap that' Greg?" Lilly's eyes widened and turned to Martha, but clearly the older woman hadn't understood it.

"Yeah that one, only I've been keeping it a secret and that he's going to ask me to marry him. The only people that know are My Mom, Gran, Kara, Your Mom and now you" Lilly answered the blonde, watching as an eyebrow was raised.

"Has a single male that we know been told?" Leila asked, not really that surprised. The men that they knew all tended to be over protective, after all most of the time it was their Job to protect so they shouldn't be surprised.

"Greg does" Lilly answered with a smile. Martha and Leila laughed.

"So what did you see? Now Leila knows the truth" Asked Martha, leaning forward slightly. Lilly swallowed nervously, but she wasn't surprised that it was this hard to relive it.

"I saw me telling people about me and Greg getting married" She answered and took a deep shaky breath. "And long story short, they ended up killing him. My Dad, John, and Jack. I know it's stupid, but it was so horrifically real"

"Lilly it's not stupid alright. Remember last time they were here and it got Jack? He was out of it for a whole day after your dad had saved him. He almost died for Christ sake" Leila comforted, subconsciously stroking Katy's silky blonde hair.

"She's right honey. I've been told that their visions are so realistic you'd believe that your own parents were trying to kill you. We understand" Martha added. Lilly smiled at them both.

"Lilly!" Came a deep yell from downstairs, causing all the girls to jump and waking up the small ones. A few minutes of silence fell before the voice was heard again. "Lucy!"

"That's Daddy!" Cried Lucy, leaping up from her warm position next to her big sister and running down the stairs without even listening to the other girls' warnings. Lucy turned the curve of the stairs to see most of the Justice League at the bottom of the stairs, and right at the bottom of the stairs, was the god that was Daddy.

"Daddy!" Lucy yelled in glee. Clark spun round to face her, relief pouring all over him as the little girl ran excitedly towards her father. Upon reaching him she jumped into a bear hug and let him squeeze the life out of her.

"Thank God!" Clark whispered to himself, continuing to squeeze the small child. Eventually he pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "Is everyone else upstairs?"

"Yep!" She answered brightly, and as if on cue the other girls all appeared at the top of the stairs, relief now pouring over them. "Where's Mummy, John and Jack?"

"Mummy's right here honey" answered Lois, running up and taking Lucy from her husband.

"Why did you change your clothes Mummy?" Lucy asked, her eyes as wide as saucepans. Lois smiled. This could get real awkward, real fast.

Instead of answering, she looked up to see Clark hugging Lilly, Kara on her knees explaining something to Roxie and Leila holding Katy. Taking off up the stairs at a pace Clark would be proud of, she managed to reach her tired daughter, give Lucy to Clark and take on the persona the kids had dibbed 'Smother Mother' or SM for short.

"Are you alright?" Lois asked in a panic.

"Yeah Mom I'm fine-" Lilly began but was cut off by her Mothers hand landing on her forehead.

"No temperature. A little cold if anything, are you cold honey?"

"No, Mom I'm fine really-"

"Let's get you a quilt" Lois interrupted and rushed the confused young girl down the stairs. As Clark was smiling watching his wife turn into an SM, something he knew she would deny later, he was shocked to feel something tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to see Katy leaning over from her mother.

"Where's my Daddy?" She asked, her eyes so much like Lucy's. Clark's smile faded away almost instantly as he was reminded why they were here.

"Your Daddy is in another room at the moment, resting" He answered kindly. He then looked up a little at Leila's worried face before turning back to the little blonde girl. "Tell you what, why don't you play with Lucy and Roxie for a little bit why your Mummy and me go see if Daddy is ready? How about that?"

"Why can't I come and see if he's ready?" Katy asked un-expectedly, surprising both Clark and Leila.

"Erm…." Clark struggled. It was a good question, too good a question.

"What aren't you telling me?" Asked the small blonde girl in Leila's arms.

"Well we definitely know whose granddaughter you are" Clark added, sending a glance at Leila of whom let loose a little smile.

"Just tell me why I can't see my Daddy" Katy ordered, a frown now on her pretty little features. Clark stood up straight and whispered something in Leila's ear.

"Oh right, yeah sorry I forgot. Err….Katy; you'll wait here with Lucy, understood?" Leila said with as much authority as she could muster. Katy glared at her for a few seconds before nodding very reluctantly. Leila put down the angry little blonde girl and walked off behind Clark in the direction of the room.

As they drew nearer, Leila began to hear faint screams coming from a different room, and though they were faint, they sent chills up her arms. By the time they reached the door, the screams were a lot more audible.

"Remember before we go in" Clark began "That we will fix them ok?" Leila nodded solemnly. She knew pretty well what she was going to see on the other side of that door, but she still needed to see it nonetheless. Slowly placing her hand on the cold door handle, she turned and opened it to reveal a horrific scene.

Clark, Lois, John and Jack were all either lying down on a sofa or sitting down in an arm chair. All of them were sweating buckets, and murmuring things under there breathe. Clark was chanting 'Die alone' over and over again, Lois was telling whatever it was to shut up and occasionally saying Jack, John kept saying that he wasn't ready yet and Jack kept repeating Lara without hardly stopping for a breath.

"Oh my God" Leila gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. Not really knowing where to go first, she turned to Clark. He could sense what her question was.

"Jack's in the worst condition" he said sadly. "They've all been injected with the last four vaccines. Past me, Lois and John are all stabilizing quickly, but we think since Jack has been hit before it's taking longer for him to recover"

Leila rushed over to Jack and knelt down beside him. His Batman mask had been taken off to show his jet black hair sticking to his wet forehead, but he still had the rest of the suit on. Leila turned back to Clark.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, unable to hide the panic in her own voice. Clark stood still for a couple of minutes before replying:

"We take them to the Watchtower"

* * *

Well as always i'd love to hear from you. In the next episode, the legion of doom thing will become more clear, as will Lex' main plan, and most importantly Jack and John get high...

Yes you heard right (or read right), so prepare for that little adventure. Ok. So please review and I look forward to hearing your comments.


	15. Watchtower

Hey guys, sorry about the wait but I assure you it couldn't be helped. Anyways here is the new chapter, unfortunately another one of those set up chapters. The next one is going to be insanely action packed, but for now lets just think about this one.

Please review projecting your thoughts and opinions, they always make my day. Also I haven't done the disclaimer for a while so here it goes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Maybe a computer but all the same...**

* * *

Clarks eyes suddenly snapped open. Almost instantly he shot up rigid and looked around in front of him, noticing that he was no longer surrounded by those horrible scaly beings. He frowned as he realised that he was also no longer in the barn, or in fact anywhere on the farm.

As he turned and stared at his surroundings, he became very much aware that he was all alone in some sort of high tech medical room. Panicking slightly he got up, surprised when his legs seemed so weak underneath him. Deciding it was about time he found some answers he began scanning the room and beyond for any signs of life with his x-ray vision.

It was then he saw something that would make any normal person panic to high heaven. He saw skeletons surrounding him. There were four just outside the metallic doors, but there was also over a hundred all around him. Above mostly, seeing as most of them seemed to be gathered in one room, or better yet a hall.

Swallowing hard, he tried to focus on the four just outside the door only to find his special ability was currently lacking its usual effiency. Remembering the saying "The enemy you know is better than the one you don't" he decided upon coming face to face with whomever, or whatever, had brought him to this place.

He carefully moved toward the door, listening intently for any sign of movement coming from the other side. In fact he was focusing so much on the audio retrospect of his situation that he seemed to forget the visual side and arrived at the mechanical sliding doors far sooner than he had expected.

Without warning the doors slid apart from the middle, leaving Clark to the mercy of whomever, or again whatever, was waiting for him on the other side. Wincing, he fearfully glanced at his captives only to discover J'onn Jones (Martian Man-hunter) Bruce Wayne, Kara and Lois Lane. His Lois Lane.

Maybe he would have been better off with the enemy he didn't know.

"Clark!" Lois yelled, causing the other occupants to jump. She ran forwards and threw her arms around his neck, proceeding to strangle him. Clark couldn't help but wonder if he could book an appointment with Lex, if only to get a bit of R and R away from the woman presently trying to throttle him.

"Are you okay?" She asked after finally pulling away from her unknowing attack on his life. She had cupped his face in her hands and, surprisingly, looked actually concerned.

"I'm fine Lois" He answered seriously, biting back the insult that instantly threatened to break free. Relief washed over the woman in front of him and she went back to trying to strangle him, only this time he didn't seem to mind.

"Do you feel any form of nausea? Or was Jack the only one again?" J'onn asked, stepping forward with Bruce and Kara by his side hand in hand.

"No I feel fine" Clark answered honestly, not noticing the way Lois was dangling of his arm, seemingly afraid to let him go in case he exploded or something.

"Guess Jack was the only one. We had to dose him twice or watch him die, so naturally we dosed him twice" J'onn stated, staring more at Bruce and Kara than the other two.

"Well as far as I'm aware, Jack has never had a problem taking drugs" Bruce said slyly, a little smirk appearing on his face. Everyone smiled, everyone but Kara.

"Are you saying MY little boy would take drugs?" Kara asked as she moved away from him and crossed her arms, clearly offended by the whole thing. Bruce became suddenly aware of what he had said, and who he had said it in front of. It was absurd really, but Kara had seemed not to realise that Jack was in fact above 5 years of age now.

"Of course your little boy wouldn't sweetheart" Bruce reassured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in for a side hug. Kara smiled happily, not realising that her husband behind her was putting his fingers to his mouth and pretending to take a drag from the imaginary spliff. Lois smirked.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Clark asked, looking around at the futuristic hallway they were now all standing in.

"John and me" Lois answered, still clinging to his left arm like an elderly woman to stair railings.

"You two as well?" Clark asked shocked. He hadn't had enough time to consider the fact that if he had been attacked, then perhaps everyone else in the barn could have been as well. "Well what happened are you alright? Is John alright?"

"John's fine. He's on watch with Jack now" J'onn answered, his voice just as stone like as it always was. Clark turned to Lois, the worry in his face seemed to melt her insides and yet, at the same time, present a chill. She gulped hastily before answering.

"Actually I'm in a coma right now, so maybe if you left a note at my bedside I might read it when I finally come to" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, causing Clark to roll his eyes. Lois smiled, a smile that did not go unnoticed by Kara.

"I'm fine Smallville" She playfully punched his arm with her free hand, obviously still refusing to let go. "Just a little freaked"

"Oh yeah Lois! What was your vision?" Bruce asked, a sudden excitement over-taking him and earning a few quizzical stares. Kara sighed.

"Fighting aliens does nothing for him but this gets him excited. Great. I married a monster" The blonde said, expecting the playful glare that came from her husband.

"Hang on Vision? So what I saw wasn't real?" Clark asked no-one in particular.

"Correct. The Raptors feed of their victims fear until the victim has a heart attack or stroke" J'onn stated.

"Whoa. Easy there chuckles, hang out with Jor-EL much?" Lois asked sarcastically.

"Actually we used to be partners and friends before Krypton's demise" J'onn replied simply, clearly not understanding the joke. Lois smile vanished, replaced almost instantly by a frustrated look.

"Of course you were. Well done Lane, you can now fit both your feet in your mouth" Lois said to herself, not noticing the smiles on Clark's, Bruce and Kara's faces.

"Is that another Earth saying?" J'onn asked, confused.

"In most cases" Clark answered before Lois could, earning him an annoyed stare. "But never mind that right now. Where are we?"

"In the Watchtower. We had to bring you four here because of the medical facilities, and besides Jack needed a second boost, which could only be found here" Bruce answered simply, his arm still round Kara's shoulders.

"And none of us really wanted to either strip him or explain the bat costume to local doctors. It was the best option" Kara added on.

"Pfft, I would have done it" Lois stated, surprising everyone in the room. She turned to Clarks shocked face.

"You would have stripped him Lois?" He asked wearily.

"What do you think? The guy's hot enough to light a cigarette off of" She answered as if they were all idiots.

"So is this what you're doing now? Then again, you're no rookie to the stripping business" Clark added, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Careful Elmer Fudd" Lois threatened, wiping the smirk of his face. "Besides Smallville, if you're jealous I could fit you in on Thursdays. I feel I must warn you though, I tend to get over excited on Thursdays" Clark gulped nervously and just like that, it became clear who had won. Lois smirked.

"What's with all the people I saw upstairs in that massive hall? There must've been well over a hundred of them" Clark asked, not very subtle in his motives to change the subject.

"That's the Justice League. About three quarters have been called in to help figure out what Lex is up to" J'onn answered.

"You have over a hundred members?" Lois asked, clearly shocked.

"Closer to a thousand actually" Kara corrected. Clark shook his head in disbelief.

"Last time I saw them there were only five members" Clark stated with a smile. He couldn't believe it. In 20 years those five members had recruited close to a thousand others, but he couldn't help wonder when he had taken over from Oliver as the Leader, or why for that matter.

"Scary isn't it?" Bruce added. "But I think it's time we explained what we've been doing"

* * *

John Kent entered through the sliding doors to the Watchtowers observatory. It was hard to believe that only a couple of hours ago, he had almost died along with his cousin and best friend Jack Wayne. The two had often been criticised by the media of not having any other friends, but this was not true.

Though Jack and John had always hung out together, even before the death of Lara when they supposedly almost hated each other, it wasn't because they had a shortage of other friends. Albeit most of them female, but all the same. A smirk grew on John's face that would make his mother proud. They had A LOT of female friends now he thought about it.

That was when the smirk was wiped from his face as a realization hit him. Jack had a girlfriend. A girlfriend that, along with the rest of the world, believed Jack Wayne to still be dead. This was so wrong it was making his stomach tighten, as it always did when he believed something needed clearing up, because though everyone said he took after his mother in spirit, he had still inherited his father's strong moral sense.

He super sped to his cousin to tell him his thoughts, but however once he had arrived, he was not sure what he was looking at. Jack Wayne, now in dark blue jeans, grey tight t-shirt, a fitted black leather jacket and his black boots, was surrounded by mess.

On the floor all around him were empty beer bottles, which John had drunk half off, empty packets of various food items and to his left on the arm of his seat, a bag of what John could only describe by the smell as Marijuana. Cigarette in hand, or spliff whatever you wanted to call it, smoking in his right hand as the young billionaire stared at the T.V.

It was obvious that his cousin had not noticed him, because as he stood there shocked, the son of Bruce and Kara Wayne's eyes began to water.

"Dude" Was all John could muster as he stared in horror. Jack jumped and immediately began wiping his eyes.

"Oh hey, hey there cuz" Jack replied, propping his feet up on the table in front of him. There was a long silence as the two just stared at the each other, un-sure what to say or do in this new area. John turned his attention to the T.V.

"Oh my God" John whispered, having seen what was on the television.

"What?" Jack asked, gulping all the while.

"Dude you're watching Oprah! That's what!" John yelled. Jack couldn't even bring himself to look at his companion, the shame being too much for him. "And were you crying!?" John asked, putting the dots together.

"NO!" Jack yelled back, refusing to let that one go. "It's just this guy on there doesn't appreciate what he….what he has" His bottom lip began trembling. John couldn't believe his eyes.

"Get a hold of yourself man!" John yelled. "What's the matter with you?" Jack smirked suddenly, all tears and trembles gone as he stretched out his right hand containing the smoking object. John gulped, recognising the evil glint in his eyes.

"Try some of this"

* * *

Lilly, Martha and Leila walked in the sliding doors of one of the watchtowers massive bedrooms, expecting to find three little girls sleeping. This however was not the case. The three women were stunned when they found feathers flying all around the room, covering it so much they found it difficult to see the three little girls hitting each other with gigantic pillows.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leila asked, being the first to recover. The laughter stopped dead as three little heads turned to three larger heads.

"John made us!" Roxie yelled out suddenly, instantly being agreed with by the two others.

"Johns not even here" Martha stated, watching as Roxie began biting her bottom lip.

"I still wouldn't put it past him" Lilly added. "But all the same, for once, I think my brother is innocent"

"You girls should be asleep. It's only four in the morning" Martha said before turning to Lilly. "Lilly honey could you clean this up real quick for me please"

Lilly nodded and disappeared in a purple flash, appearing again only a second later in a spotless room. It was then that Martha took hold of Roxie and tucked her in, Lilly doing the same for Lucy and Leila with Katy.

"What _are_ you doing up?" Leila asked Katy quietly once she was settled beneath the sheets. "You come across as a good little girl, not a messy one" Katy smiled a dazzling smile, instantly reminding her of who the little girl's father was.

"But then again, I keep forgetting who your father is" Leila finished with a little smile of her own as the thought finally began to sink in. She had, or rather would have, a daughter with Jack Wayne. A thought she had to admit had passed through her thoughts once or twice recently.

"I'm worried about Daddy. Is he better yet?" The little blonde girl asked, her eyes not doing a good job at masking her worry. Leila smiled. He couldn't be that bad of a father in the future to warrant such concern from this little girl.

"I don't know yet honey" Leila answered, stroking Katy's cheek gently. "But I'm sure that as soon as he does, he's going to come and check on you" Katy smiled again and turned over on her side to get more comfortable.

"Goodnight Mommy" She whispered as she already began drifting of to sleep. Leila smiled before turning around. Lilly and Martha were already sneaking out of the room, having obviously got the other two to sleep. She followed and silently turned the lights out just before the doors closed behind them.

"Do you reckon John actually did do something?" Lilly asked suspiciously. The other two laughed.

"You poor child" Martha laughed. "What has he done to you?"

"You don't wanna…" Lilly began but was interrupted at the sight of Lois, Clark, Bruce, Kara and J'onn Jones walking round the corner. "Mom! Dad!" She screamed and ran towards the now surprised duo.

"Lilly!" Lois yelled back, it being the first time seeing her fully healed since before they had gone to bed at the Kent farm. The two women met in the middle in what, Clark assumed, could only look less painful then it did. The two wrapped their arms around each other and seemed to start a strength contest of who could break the other first.

"Clark" Martha said laughing before hugging her son.

"I don't suppose you guys know if John and Jack are up yet as well?" Leila asked after everyone had released each other.

"Yeah they woke up before me and Lois" Clark answered simply trying to get over the weird sensation of Lilly attaching herself to him after Lois.

"How long ago was that?" Leila asked, feeling her temper rising with every syllable. Bruce and Kara gulped in unison.

"I don't know, how long ago J'onn?" Lois asked, unsure.

"They awoke around an hour and a half ago" The Martian answered simply, not realising the danger in Leila's voice.

"An hour and a half ago!" The blonde yelled, her voice echoing down the hall. "Does he not realise his daughter has been up since we arrived worrying about him?! Not able to sleep because of her worry!"

"Guess not" Lois replied uncomfortably.

"Where is he?" Leila asked, her voice sounding restrained now.

"He's in the Observatory, trying to see what the Legion might be doing" Kara grassed. Bruce made a noise as if he had been stung.

"Thank you. Come on Lilly!" Leila commanded her cousin. The crowd watched as the two walked of furiously round the corner.

"Is she normally that…" Clark searched for the right word. "Insane?"

"It took you that long to think of the word insane?" Lois asked disappointed. "God Smallville, not very P.C of you is it"

"And what would you have said Lois?" Clark asked impatiently.

"I don't know. Angry, Upset, Prepared to take on Napoleon, Hitler and Starling all in one?"

"No I would have gone for insane too" Bruce added, still staring at where the girls had disappeared from. "Nothing else comes close to that kind of reaction"

"She has every right to be like that" Kara defended. "I remember when you came out of the hospital after being shot that one time and went straight out with Clark and Ollie before coming back to see your wife and children."

"The world needed me!" Bruce fought back.

"Then why did you come home smelling like beer?" Kara replied quickly, too quickly it would seem for Bruce who had gone suddenly quiet.

"There was a beer monster?" He tried lamely. Kara snorted.

"So what were you guys talking about before we arrived?" Martha asked realizing, as had everyone else, that the argument had been won.

"Luthor's plans" J'onn replied, seemingly grateful to be talking business once again. "It seems we have at last discovered what Luthor wanted with the time machine, other than to kill Lois Lane. He has been travelling back to various times in order to create the most dangerous Legion of Doom yet"

"Apparently he has people like Bizarro, Joker, Scarecrow, Riddler, Sinestro and of course Brainiac. But we assume he has more" Bruce added seriously.

"We've heard rumours of Zor-El, Zod and his two disciples and Gorilla Grodd. But we are not sure about them" Kara said, the obvious fear coming through in her voice.

"What about these Regeneration devices though?" Clark asked. "Have you made any headway in that area?"

"Not so much. We can't find a single one in fact" J'onn answered.

"It's like they don't exist" Bruce added. "We have searched the globe using the main computer and mine in the bat cave for any sign of some sort of stray report of strange happenings, for any sign of unusual radiation and even some weird conspiracy people. Absolutely nothing"

"We'll show you in fact. Come to the computer in the main hall" Kara commanded. Clark and Lois looked at each other briefly before turning away. They knew the main hall meant seeing hundreds of different heroes, and them being watched as well.

* * *

Lilly and Leila stared opened mouthed at the mess before them. They had arrived at the observatory a few moments ago, but both had been unable to do anything since. John and Jack, for whatever reasons, were surrounded by trash and watching Trisha.

They hated Trisha.

Jack was smiling uncontrollably, John looked sort of angry and both had a smoking spliff in their hand. The smell had given them away after a couple of seconds. Jack had his feet propped up on the desk in front of him, were a good few empty beer bottles stood along with two huge ashtrays.

"Oh my God" Lilly whispered, her voice betraying her.

"Go on Trish!" John suddenly yelled at the T.V on the edge of his seat. "You tell that two timing scum where to go!"

"Totally" Jack agreed blankly.

"I should, I should like do something about this right?" John asked his cousin, angry at whoever was on the magical black box.

"Totally" Jack agreed again, his voice so dull it could send you to sleep.

"Do you reckon my Dad would like trash this guy if I asked him to?" John asked again.

"Totally" Came Jacks predictable reply. John raised an eyebrow as a silly grin spread across his usually handsome face.

"Would you give me a million dollars?" John asked, seeming almost unable to not laugh.

"Totally" Jack replied. He lifted his rear end of the seat and pulled a check book out his back pocket. Lilly and Leila stared in wonder as he also pulled out a small black pen and began writing it out to him.

"NO!" Leila yelled, finally finding her voice. The two boys seemed shocked to see them, and even more shocked when Leila burst forwards, ripped the check out from Jack's hands, tore it up and then proceeded to push the boy billionaire onto the floor.

"What the hell woman?!" Jack asked frantically

"Yeah!" John yelled in agreement. "I was about to never have to work again!"

"What are you two doing?" Lilly asked, outraged at the two. She knew they could be idiots, but this was beyond idiotic.

"What does it look like?" John answered after sharing a confused look with Jack. "We're watching Trisha"

"You're supposed to be keeping an eye out for the Legion!" Lilly screamed. "Instead you're smoking green, watching Trisha and drinking your way through a third world country! Don't you see there's something wrong with that?"

"She's right!" Jack yelled in agreement. "Trisha should have told that guy to shove his commitment issues up his-"

"Jack!" Leila interrupted. "Katy has been so worried about you she couldn't sleep! Then I find out you didn't even go and see her, but I held open the possibility that maybe you had something important to do, but no! Instead I find you high as a kite! Have you two found out anything about the Legion?"

"The who?" John asked, clearly confused. The two girls stared at them in disbelief. Surely they couldn't be this stupid.

"The Legion. You know the Legion of doom? The one's trying to wipe out the planet?" Lilly asked, hoping against all else that they had something on them.

"Oh those guys!" John realized, providing hope for his sister. "Yeah what's up with them?"

"What's up with them?" Leila asked, astounded.

"Yeah Leila, you know, the Legion of doom?" Jack asked, obviously under the impression that the woman had not understood. He received a scathing look in return, which only seemed to make his grin wider. Leila watched uncomfortably as Jack's eyes seemed to roam from her head to toes slowly.

"You know Barbie" Jack began, his voice having turned from like a silly child to a smooth pitch. "I could always get someone else to cover my shift"

"So?" Leila asked before taking a gulp.

"So maybe we could go somewhere else and talk about this" Jack replied. Leila could feel the familiar tightening in her throat, a feeling she always got when she became nervous un-expectedly. A slight smirk took over his face as he watched her squirm under his gaze

"They should be called the Legion of Poo!" John yelled out suddenly, and before the girls knew it, John had followed his cousin to the floor and joined him in a fit of hysterical laughter. The two girls just looked at each other, not believing what was right in front of them.

"Have you finished?" Lilly asked after about five minutes, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. However they were not finished, and continued non-stop for a further five minutes. When they had finally come to terms with it, the two sat up.

"Legion of Poo" Jack repeated quietly, wiping a tear from his eye. "Priceless"

"Well I've had enough" Lilly stated, and in one big gush of wind, the guys found the mess gone, along with the beer, weed and television. The humour in the room died instantly. The boys stared at the blank space in front of them.

"What?" Jack asked confused, as if unsure of what had just happened. "Where? Why?"

"Somewhere you may find it, but will never get it" Lilly answered, her pride shining through her eyes. Leila turned to her cousin confused.

"Where is it?" She asked quietly. Lilly only leaned her head and gazed pointedly at her cousin, causing a smile to erupt on the blondes face. "You didn't?"

"You better believe it. Now boys, either do some work or you'll never see your precious stash again" And with that, the girls turned and left the silent room. The two boys simply stared after them, hate radiating from them. Jack snarled and turned to his equally shocked cousin.

"John, get yourself ready. It's on"

* * *

Lois, Clark, Bruce, Kara and J'onn entered the main hall. Instantly Clark and Lois stopped dead at the sight before, unsure as to truly believe their boggled eyes. In front of them, in the absolutely gynormous hall, were hundreds of people. Each of which in some sort of costume. It was a sight that could take away the breath of even the most experienced person.

"You guys alright?" Kara asked as she had been the only one to stay behind, Bruce and J'onn having walked off into the vast hall. At first the two seemed incapable of answering, and only able to simply stare at their new surroundings. At last Clark replied, but did not stop gazing around.

"Yeah we're fine" His voice was distant enough to cause doubt to his statement.

"Then I'd hate to see you upset" Kara joked. "Come on, you have to see this"

Kara walked off, aware that the two were just barely keeping up with her due to the fact that their eyes didn't stay in the same place for more than a second. Lois looked to her left towards a massive window of which, she could only assume, was made from some sort of new material strong enough to withhold the tension out in space. Wait, space?

"Space?" Lois re-iterated out loud, stopping dead again. "We can't be"

"What?" Clark asked, not really paying attention. He had been staring at the people on one of the high levels of the hall. There was the future him and Lois, Oliver queen in his green arrow gear, J'onn and Bruce just appearing, Chloe with Jimmy and a few other people he didn't recognise. There was also a woman with a tiara, lasso on her belt and long black hair flowing down her back. All of them looked to be in deep conversation or thought.

"Smallville!" Came Lois' voice, but it seemed to be coming from further away this time. Turning, Clark was surprised to find her gone, and instantly began looking for her.

"Lois?" He asked confused, but was still surprised when he received a reply. The noise in the room was un-surprisingly full of chatter.

"Over here!" She called. Clark turned around until her saw her by a massive window that looked out at a starry night sky. Walking over, he became quickly aware that some of the others eyes were on his back, he guessed wondering why there was two Clark Kent's in the room.

Once he had reached Lois, he opened his mouth to ask what was going on but found his reason. His mouth went dry at the sight outside the window, for it wasn't every day he looked down on the Earth from above.

"Space?" He asked, becoming frustrated now at all the confusion.

"Exactly my thoughts" Lois agreed, also staring at the globe beneath. "Kinda takes business away from the little plastic globe maps doesn't it" Clark knew it wasn't a question.

"You think they would have mentioned this part" Clark stated, and once again Lois agreed. This was probably the most the two had agreed since they met, in fact it was. It was then when Kara appeared again and stood next to them.

"You'll have to look later. Right now we're sort of busy, now come on" She walked off again, followed by a reluctant Lois and Clark who continued to throw glances over their shoulders at the window and their surroundings.

* * *

John and Jack stared at the ominous door. They couldn't believe Lilly would do this to them. If they we're going to be honest, they didn't believe she had it in her to do this to them, especially after what they did to Clark, but here they were. Stuck staring at the thin wooden door that prevented them from their stolen goods.

The ladies toilet door.

"I can't believe she thought this would stop us" Jack stated in a mocking voice.

"Tell me about it" John added. "I mean we've dealt with electric fences, mines, even whole armies in the way of what we want. What makes them think this would stop us?" There was a few minutes of silence before Jack replied.

"So why have we just been standing here staring for the last ten minutes?" He asked, worried about the answer.

"Because we don't have the guts to go into a women's bathroom" John let out a defeated sigh. "How pathetic is this"

"On a scale of one to ten, then eleven" Jack answered. "Well, we might as well just accept it. We're just going to have to retaliate"

* * *

Lois and Clark stood in front of the big computer, watching as the people around tried to prove that this could not be real.

"Are you sure you heard right?" Oliver asked. Both Clark and Lois turned to him and replied in unison.

"Definitely"

"But then how could this be possible?" Bruce asked, resting his face in his hands. Kara rubbed his back soothingly.

"Perhaps we need some sleep first. We've been up for 36 hours now" Future Clark theorized, which was met by a mumble of agreement.

"Never stopped us before" Bruce added despite the fact that he was craving sleep right about now. It was then that a shrill scream from down below seemed to awake everyone on the top level.

"Diana was that you?" A black man in a black and green body suit asked the tiara wearing beauty, of whom seemed to give him an exasperated look.

"No John it was not" She answered bitterly.

"That sounded like Leila to me" Chloe piped up, her voice showing her concern. Kara rolled her eyes.

"Oh no" Breathed the blonde Kryptonian and sure enough, seconds later, John and Jack came racing round the corner. Following them were to very wet, covered in what everyone could only hope was rice pudding, Lilly and Leila.

"Where the hell does he get so much rice pudding?" Came A.C's voice from somewhere below. Kara sighed in exasperation. She should have known this would happen.

"Wait a minute!" Came the inspired voice of Lois Lane, the future one. Everyone turned to stare at her in mild surprise. "Has anyone asked Jack yet?" Her question was met by silence.

"You mean ask Jack if he can find the regeneration devices?" Bruce asked.

"Why not?" Future Lois asked, however her answer came only seconds afterwards.

"Shouldn't you two be in someone's bowl by now? Maybe this time you could make other people throw up for a change" Came Jack Wayne's voice. Lois dropped her head.

"I still think you should" She repeated. Kara sighed.

"Jack!" The mother yelled. Within seconds the boy was next to her, a silly grin on his face. Kara rolled her eyes once again. She knew she should have had all girls.

"Yes mother?" Jack asked, sounding extremely pleased with himself.

"We're looking for the regeneration devices" Kara stated dully. She knew he wouldn't know anything, but it didn't hurt to try. Well, she didn't think so anyway.

"And?"

"And we have searched the globe for any sign of radiation, any reports absolutely everything and have got absolutely nothing" Kara answered, crossing her arms. Jack just stared at them, raising one eyebrow.

"You've got to be kidding me" He stated, burying his face in his hands. Kara turned to Lois.

"See I knew he wouldn't know"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked confused. "I meant you've got to be kidding me you haven't thought of it" All eyes suddenly landed upon him, silence overtaking the level.

"What are you talking about?" Asked the past Clark. "From what I've heard this computer can pick up anything on the planet. How is it possible they've missed something?" It was then when Lilly, Leila and John arrived up on the level.

"Doesn't one have you have any common sense?" Jack asked perplexed. "Yes this computer can pick up anything on the planet, but what about foreign energy? Haven't you even thought to scan for alien material?"

Everyone stared at him as if he had grown two heads. Jack stared back around the room as if they had all gone mad. For god sakes they were dealing with an alien! Did that not hit any chords?

"What kind of alien material?" Future Lois asked, her chin sticking in the air with pride.

"Well there's only one type of radiation humans can't possibly have. Even the government doesn't have it in fact. Anti-matter. Or how about running a scan for radiation not recognised, Jesus Christ" Jack added astounded.

"Anti-matter?" Future Clark asked. He along with everyone else astounded.

"Yeah you know, the stuff scientists believe created the big bang, and created anybody?" Jack asked, his confidence growing with each passing second.

"Life" Bruce whispered in response. "Oh my God! Search it J'onn!"

The Martian frantically did so, feeling everybody's tense eyes on the back of his head. He punched the enter key and waited for the scanner to pick up anything, absolutely anything. Finally after what seemed like forever the scanner stopped to reveal three blinking lights, causing a great cheer to erupt from the top level. The past Lois smirked.

"So ladies and gentlemen, Where is it going to be? The Whitehouse, The Vatican or Buckingham Palace?"

* * *

Long huh? I would really really REALLY REALLY like to hear from you all. In the next chapter the team split up. I'll give you a little spoiler.

Buckingham Palace: Future Clark, Bruce, Kara, Bart and J'onn Jones. Navigated by: Jimmy

Vatican: Diana, John Kent, John Stewart (Green Lantern) and A.C. Navigated by: Future Lois

Whitehouse: Past Lois and Clark, Jack, Oliver and Victor. Navigated by: Chloe

Let me know what you think girls and ghouls. I shall update soon.


	16. Fight! Part I

Ok so here it is guys. The long awaited chapter, the answer to so many emails i've recieved from you all. I have put so much effort into the next two chapters it's unreal. It quite literally took me this long to write it with the research, my other commitments and so forth, but hopefully you'll enjoy it. Albeit a little late...I'll give you that but I think you'll understand why once you've read it.

Please read and review telling me what you think of everything. Nothing would make me happier and I truly mean that. Thank you and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: If I did own smallville, which I don't, then I would be bribing Erica Durance to marry me right about now.....Is he Kidding? HaHa! But no I'm not.

* * *

**

"Clark would you stop fidgeting?" Diana, otherwise known as Wonder Woman, had spent the last half hour perched upon a building near the Whitehouse, awaiting confirmation to proceed. Not too demanding right?

WRONG!

She had been stuck, on the roof of the building, with none other than the great Superman. The Heroes hero himself. Only problem was that this was the younger, past version of that man, and today was the first time he had worn the spandex and cape. He had been pulling at it, shifting around and even gone so far as try and take it off. This was something that was not in his best interest.

"I can't help it" Clark whined, pulling at it again only to have it spring back into place. "Who the hell made this?"

"Your mother" Diana answered simply. Clark sighed.

"Not her best work. Does it have to be so tight?"

"Yes. Don't forget you need to fly, and it shouldn't be too tight, unless you lost weight as you got older" Diana teased, a sly little smile stretching out on her face. Clark glared at her.

"I get the whole wind resistance thing but it doesn't leave much to the imagination does it? I can't believe he lets kids see him in this thing" Clark added quietly to himself. Diana had to laugh at that. There was nothing funnier in the world than to see the man of steel uncomfortable.

"Never mind that, it's almost time. Are you up to date with the plan?" Diana asked seriously, knowing that anytime now she was going to get the go ahead from their navigator. Where would they be without ear pieces these days?

"Pretty much" Clark answered, pausing his fidgeting for a moment to think. "You're going to fly me in so as to not attract any un-wanted attention"

"And why's that?" Diana asked, staring at him intensely.

"Because the world's media will be by the entrance, like a red carpet scene" Clark added at the end with a sly roll of his eyes. Naturally there had to be a red carpet thing happening, they couldn't just greet them like normal human beings did. No. Instead the president himself authorized these savages to take pictures and even interview them on their way in.

"What I don't understand is why we can't just break in?" Clark asked the Amazon princess next to him. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Because why break into the presidents home when we can be invited" She answered simply. "This honours thing is perfect. He's invited me and you, Jack, Lois and Oliver for 'Humanitarian Honours'"

"So then why can't the future Lois and Clark do this? Why do I have to wear the tights and my Lois has to come pose as her future self?" Clark asked perplexed.

"Because 'Future' Clark has to go to Buckingham Palace to cover the 'Having tea with the queen thing' and I'd hate to see you doing your first story interviewing the Queen and Company" Diana answered, snorting.

"And Lois then?"

"Because our Lois…." At Clark's stare she rolled her eyes. "Sorry. Future Lois is an expert navigator. She knows when to do something and how. The woman has no fear if you get caught or not" Clark raised his eyebrows.

"Yep, sounds like Lois"

"Hey shut it Smallville I heard that!" Rang the angered voice of the past Lois Lane in both Diana's' and Clarks' ears. Wincing a little at the familiarity of her voice, Clark put a finger to his ear piece.

"Nothing you didn't know already Lois" He retorted, hearing her sigh on the other end.

"I hate wearing dresses" Lois stated, allowing Clark to picture her fidgeting and pulling at her own costume.

"Well at least you don't have to wear tights" Clark whined, causing Diana to shake her head. "It feels like I'm gonna implode these things are so tight" Lois snorted.

"Come in, come in" Came Jack Wayne's voice, having obviously just put in his ear piece.

"Your being received Jack" Diana answered, easing the young man's worries.

"But not well" Joked Lois, earning a snort from Diana.

"Something funny Princess?" Jack asked with a warning element in his voice.

"Where are you two?" Clark asked, changing the subject before all three of them got into a little verbal battle. It wouldn't take much.

"I'm about fifteen minutes from the White House and I believe Jack's in the playboy mansion" Lois replied.

"I wish" Came Jacks' voice. "No I'm 12 meters away from Lois Limo, if she cares to look behind her and see mine"

"Is this an_ I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours_ scenario? Because if so I can't say with a clear conscience that I'm down with it" Lois said whilst turning around to look out her back window. "Oh Yeah there you are" Lois said as if talking to a baby.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, a dawning epiphany coming upon him. "Stand on your seat and pop your head out the sunroof!"

"Oh definitely" Lois replied, doing as she was told. As she popped her head out she instantly saw Jack doing the same in his long black Limo, waving frantically in his all black silk suit.

"Hello!" Jack yelled like as if he were a two year old spotting his grandmother.

"This is so cool!" Lois yelled back, waving herself now. Her dress, bought with the aid of Jack, was a shiny strapless red velvet fitted dress that flowed down to her ankles that like Clark's costume didn't leave too much to the imagination either. Still they were no tights.

"Lois, can you see where you're going? What if a bridge turns up or something?" Clark asked worried. Lois rolled her eyes.

"God Smallville, loosen up" Lois argued but getting down none the less.

"I think he's worried you'll loosen up" Jack interrupted, coming to Clark's aid unsurprisingly.

"When you three girls have finished bickering" Came Oliver's' stern voice. "We need codenames – no Jack you can't pick them" Oliver finished quickly, and indeed seconds after there came a disappointed sigh from Jack's end of the ear piece.

"Oliver, thank God" Diana chimed in, thankful for another adult to finally emerge. "I was beginning to think the world had gone mad. Where are you?"

"I'm in my Limo and about five minutes from the White House" Oliver answered seriously. "Right now, codenames. For Lois and Clark, when Chloe's link opens she will be referred too as Watchtower not Chloe"

"I'm Wonder Woman" Diana added, then looked to Clark. "Clark is Superman and Oliver is Green Arrow"

"What about me?" Lois asked, feeling out of place.

"You can be Mad Dog" Jack answered quickly, causing everyone to laugh. Lois just sat in shocked silence before thinking up the perfect retort.

"Fine. I'll be mad dog, if you'll be Rich Bitch"

"No Way, I'm Batman" Jack stated, leaving no room for argument.

"I'm afraid he's right Lois" Oliver agreed. "We've become used to calling him that, but I like the Mad Dog thing though. Guys?" Oliver asked.

"Fine with me" Chimed in Diana.

"I love it!" Clark agreed whole heartedly. "Jack you're a genius!"

"What can I say?" Came the smug reply from Jack Wayne. "I'm a gifted child"

"Yeah you're special alright" Lois teased. "And for the record, you're still Rich Bitch too me"

"Glad to see your all getting along so well" Chloe's link finally opened up. "Right, you guys ready to save the world?" Chloe asked, pumping them up.

"Hell yeah cuz!" Yelled Lois, making Chloe laugh.

"Good. Jack Katy wants to talk to you" Chloe stated, it becoming obvious she had taken off her head phones and was putting them on the child.

"Wait! Chloe there's no need to-" Started Jack.

"Hi Daddy!" Came the shrill high voice of the seven year old girl. Wincing a little, Jack decided on talking back anyway.

"Hi Katy...Um...Line?" Jack stumbled.

Diana sighed. "Ask her how she is genius"

"Right right. How are you...child?"

"Her name's Katy you idiot" Lois scolded with a shake of her head.

"I know!" Jack yelled back.

"I'm fine Daddy. Can you ask the president if he can bring me more presents when he comes to our house next? I want a boy Cheryl." Katy asked innocently.

Jack blinked. "A boy Cheryl?"

"Yeah!" The little girl replied excited. "My girl pony Cheryl is very lonely"

"My god she's got a pony?" Lois asked jealous. "I never got a pony. Jack will you be my Daddy?"

"Lois sounds wrong I gotta tell you. And we'll see..."

"Katy!" Clark scolded this time, reminding Jack once again of the little girl's name.

"Right right. We'll see about your boy pony thingie now put Mrs Olsen back on"

"Oh thank you! Love you daddy!" And with that the child excitedly handed Chloe back the head set.

"Well that was time well spent" Oliver stated sarcastically.

"Shut up dude!" Jack yelled in protest, surprising everyone there.

"You tell him Rich Bitch" Chloe urged on, re-appearing once more. Jack grumbled something about blondes. "Right from now on, you will have to press the button on your ear pieces to be heard. Not to hear, but to be heard - clear? And do you all have your lead containers?" Chloe asked. When they all chimed in, Chloe smirked.

"Then let's go kick some ass"

* * *

"Dude! It stinks down here!" John Kent whined, his voice echoing all the way down the circular tunnel.

"Would you keep your voice down!" John Stewart, otherwise known as the Green Lantern, scolded. Behind the arguing twosome trailed Lilly Kent, A.C otherwise known as Aquaman and Jon Jones a.k.a Martian Man hunter. The awesome five some, as John had offered to name them, had been trailing through the sewage main line for just over a half an hour directly underneath Vatican City.

"Eurgh" Lilly moaned, disgusted. "How did we get this Job?"

"I think we should consider ourselves lucky we didn't get the Buckingham palace joint" A.C commentated, splashing through the half an Inch high puddles. Lilly turned back around to stare at him, a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh Yeah! I heard that the Queen of England is a right slob. We wouldn't last five minutes in her massive garden with the best tea in the world, surrounded by a bunch of the happiest, most polite people on the planet. Not too mention I could be sitting next to Prince William by now, pretending I give a rat's ass about the global economy"

"But here we have water!" A.C argued, having stopped himself now. Lilly couldn't believe it.

"It's sewage!" She yelled back, utterly bemused.

"Still water, Genius" A.C replied mockingly and walked past her. Lilly stood there for a few moments with her mouth hanging open, having not heard anything that repulsive in a while. In fact last time she had been this disgusted was when she had found her dad in his underwear after being tied up by Jack and John. She shivered. That was a bad night.

"How are we going to not draw attention to ourselves?" John Kent asked, making faces every time his foot landed in a puddle.

"I thought the uniforms helped a little" Green Lantern answered dryly. Every person there was wearing either a priests or a nun's uniform except for Jon, who could shape shift.

"But they'll just be able to follow either the footprints or the smell" John added, giving a little sniff at the same time.

"Then why don't you levitate" Answered Jon Jones. Everyone turned to look at the Martian to see him floating about half a meter above ground.

"But what about the smell then?" Lilly asked, accidentally stepping in a deep puddle "God Damn it!"

"Yeah, this is really the place to become blasphemous Lil" John commented, earning him a glare from his younger sister.

"Here, I'll pick you four up in a bubble" Stewart stated, outstretching his right arm and preparing to suck them into his famous round green floating ball.

"Not me Bro!" A.C yelled, waving his hands frantically. Everyone stared at him, bewildered.

"But…But the smell" Stewart tried but to no avail. A.C just shook his head and splashed on.

"That guy's weird" Jon stated as Stewart sucked them into his protective green ball.

"Watchtower" Lilly said, pressing her finger to her ear as they floated behind A.C. "Come in Watchtower"

"Received honey" Came the voice of the Future Lois Lane. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Mom! You can't call me honey! We're supposed to have codenames!" Lilly yelled, angry.

"Sorry sweet-" Lois stopped in her tracks. "Err…Super girl"

"Wait she's Super girl?" John asked, interested. "Then what's Kara's code name?"

"Super Woman" Lois answered.

"Right. So who am I then? Super Boy?" John asked jokingly.

"Actually yes. Who's my clever boy?" Lois asked, talking as if he were still three. It was now John's turn to roll his eyes.

"I am…" Mumbled the Kent boy, embarrassed.

"Who?" Lois asked again, with the same tone.

"I am" John answered normally

"Who?"

"Mom! Please!" John yelled, having finally had enough. Sniggering could be heard from A.C up ahead.

"Something funny tuna man?" Lois asked, her tone now back to its usual abrasive self. A.C gulped. He suddenly began wishing he was either John, Lilly, Lucy or even Leila or Jack, them being the only people, including Clark, who could get away with murder when it came to her.

"No Ma'am" A.C replied nervously.

"Aww Mommy needs to come to your rescue does she didums?" Lilly teased her brother, wrapping an arm round him.

"Shut up" John mumbled.

"Watchtower" Stewart interrupted. "How far until we reach our destination?"

"It's right round the corner if you take the second left. You ready people?" Lois asked. Lilly smirked.

"Let's do it"

* * *

Future Clark gave a polite laugh as one of the other guests made the most pitiful joke regarding the tea. Kara was on his left and didn't deem the comment fit to even pretend.

"Anyway" The English ambassador for international relations continued, noticing the blonde woman's lack of commitment to the conversation. "It's an honour to have you both here. Where is your husband?" He asked Kara, trying to pull her in.

"With his P.A Victor Stone" Kara answered blandly, bored senseless by now. "Say Clark, want to go find him?" Kara attempted, trying to release herself from the most boring man she had ever come across. Then again Kara had not met many boring people.

"Quite right" The ambassador agreed. "I suspect he's got lost wondering in this huge place"

"Yeah me too" Kara added, grabbing hold of Clarks sleeve and pulling him away.

"You know" Clark began once they were a safe distance away. "People are supposed to mellow as they get older"

"Yes they are" Bart agreed, making an appearance and carrying a massive tray full of food. Clark rolled his eyes.

"Bart do you know where Bruce and Victor are?" Kara asked. Bart threw another tart into his mouth (get your mind out of the gutter people) and shook his head.

"No. But we can find out" Bart finished, putting his free hand to his ear. "Watchtower, give us the location on Batman and Cyborg"

"545 meters due south west, in the lower wing. I think their onto to something so get there now" Came the voice of Jimmy Olsen.

* * *

Lois stepped out of her car with the polite aid of the driver. Instantly she was hit with flashing camera's left right and centre from masses of people on either side of the red carpet. A little taken a back she decided upon waiting for Jack's limo to pull up before entering, thinking that he would be more used to these sort of situations than she was.

"Lois how come you're not moving? Is something wrong?" Chloe asked concerned. Lois shook her head, not realising that Chloe could not actually see her action.

Lois put a finger to her ear. "No, just waiting for Jack. Hurry the hell up Rich Bitch"

"I'm pulling up now Mad Dog" Jack quipped quickly. Lois growled but turned around to see the boy billionaire approaching in his limo. What she wasn't prepared for was Clark Kent landing right in front of her in blue tights and a red cape with an Amazonian Princess holding his arm.

She wouldn't have put money on that a couple of days ago.

"Smallville?" Lois asked, not recognising the man that stood tall in front of her. The supposed evil tights brought out every muscle; every peck and taking care of every detail the mind may have wished to create. His Jet black hair was gelled back apart from one little curl on the front of his face that looked too stubborn to go back. Lois simply stared at him with her mouth open. So this is what she fell in love with huh? God damn she wanted to rip off those tights and just...

"...Bite him?" Lois spun around to see Jack Wayne, hands in pockets, staring at her as if she were a naughty three-year-old.

"What?" She asked bewildered. Could he read minds too?

"Your looking at my Uncle as if he was that sausage roll you devoured back at Grandma's" He answered only to have her look at him blankly. "Before the alien Zombies came and made your worst nightmare come true?"

"Oh!" Realization hit her harder than a two ton truck. "And for your information I was just trying to understand how I didn't realize he and Superman were the same man. Just because he made with the rims and the gel I don't recognise him? I mean what the hell is that? Am I that blind and stupid?"

Jack took his hands out his pockets and placed them on either of her shoulders. "No. Lois you're not that stupid." Lois looked up at him slightly with newly formed admiration in her eyes. "Judging by the drool at the top of your dress you're at least ten times as stupid as you could even begin to imagine you are. Now hop to it Mad Dog we got ourselves a party to attend."

"You know you're lucky you're pretty" Lois quipped, causing Jack to let loose a megawatt smile. "By the way I have two questions for you."

"Shoot" Jack replied whilst fixing his tie before looking up in alarm. "I don't mean that literally. Already been done once, twice would just be lazy."

"What does Incubo mean?"

"Spanish for nightmare. What's the next one?"

"What was your nightmare about? You know, after the Raptors got you?" Lois asked cautiously. Speaking from experience she knew they were highly personal.

Jack looked up at her before sighing, sliding his hands in his pockets and throwing a quick glance over at Diana and Clark. "Alright. I saw my sister Lara screaming for me, just before being murdered. What did you see?"

Lois stumbled for a minute, trying to comprehend the question as well as his answer. She slyly looked over her shoulder at Clark before turning back to Jack. Jack gave a compassionate smirk.

"Say no more Lane" Before she knew it Jack had enveloped her in a hug. "Any dream with Clark in it deserves a hug." Lois laughed into his shoulder.

Just then Clark looked over to find his time travelling buddy and nephew in a rather intimate hug smiling. He frowned. Why we're they hugging? He couldn't think why they would be. His frown deepened as they continued. Clark felt a sizzling in his chest as he watched them embrace each other comfortably. Diana raised her eyebrows at her friend in the tights, very aware that they were surrounded by people yelling to get their attention and taking pictures.

"Superman?" Diana tried, not surprised when the man continued to glare at the still hugging duo. Rolling her eyes she looked around before whispering. "Clark?"

He spun around to face her, still frowning. "We have to go" He stated, storming over to the now separating Lois and Jack. Upon reaching them he cleared his throat and caused them to look round at him. "If you've finished, we have the world to save. Come on."

Clark stormed off with Lois following behind him. Jack and Diana looked at each other and smirked before dutifully following behind the couple.

"Mr Wayne! Mr Wayne! CNN!" Jack excused himself and walked over to the reporter. "Mr Wayne, can you explain your recent supposed death in your own words?"

"Yes of course. I was on a charity mission in a small village in West Africa where the media just doesn't exist..."

Lois, Clark and Diana reached the door where four men in black suits and glasses greeted them. They read their names off a list and were allowed entry. The three were immediately greeted with the sight of over a hundred suit and ties mingling with each other over drinks.

"Alright!" Lois cheered. "Let's get in some drinks!"

"We don't have time Lois" Came the voice of Oliver Queen. "We have to get straight to work. Where's Jack?"

"Talking to CNN and clearing up his death." Diana answered whilst putting a hand to her ear. "Watchtower. We need direction to the location."

"I'm picking up two possible routes" Chloe piped up in the fours ears. "It would be best if you split up."

"Ok. Lois and Clark you go with Jack, me and Diana will go with route 2. We'll rendezvous when we have something conclusive. Stay in contact." And with that Oliver and Diana walked off, leaving Lois and Clark standing alone in silence. Lois looked over at her companion who was still frowning. She looked straight forward, tongue in cheek.

"So you and Miss Amazon seem quite close. I saw her holding your arm when you landed."

Clark looked at her out the corner of his eye. "I can't fly Lois. Superman can, so she flew me in so as not to look suspicious. Besides you didn't seem too bothered when you were squeezing the life out of Jack." Lois put her hand on her hip and turned to him, one eyebrow raised.

"I wasn't bothered at all Clark, what IS bothering me now is that you're bothered about me hugging Jack."

"That's an awful lot of bother in one sentence for someone who isn't bothered" Clark replied, crossing his arms. Lois blinked.

"Are you as turned around as I am?"

"Yes." Clark answered, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Superman, Mad Dog -" Chloe's voice began in their ear before Lois interrupted her.

"No" Lois stated. A long pause followed.

"What?" Chloe asked confused.

"Not Mad Dog. From now on you can call me...I don't know..."

"Stiletto. I'll call you Stiletto, is that alright?" Chloe finished for her cousin, beginning to get fed up. Why did she have to get this group? Why couldn't she get Jimmy or Lois' group? Just at that moment she heard Future Lois a few feet from her scold her group.

"No Super boy it's not a skirt and Super girl stop telling him otherwise!...Aqua man no-one cares about the damn squids!"

_Ok. _Chloe thought. _Maybe Jimmy's group?_

"Bart it doesn't matter how big his Jaw line is...right flash sorry...Ew dude no I don't know how big his thing is...Just because he's Superman doesn't mean he's got a big...Can we move on please?"

_The world is doomed. _Chloe thought on.

"Stiletto? Ok whatever let's get this show on the road." Lois replied.

"Ok now there's a door leading to a long corridor to your left at the far end. Jack's already there. Go."

Lois and Clark looked at each other before walking side by side through the crowd. The two drew loads of eyes and received a lot of smiles, nods and handshakes before finally reaching the door. Looking around Clark reached out for the handle.

"Hey!" The duo turned around to see a security guard approaching them. "That area's off limits. Even for you Superman."

Just then the door behind them opened to reveal Jack Wayne, his business face in place. "Is there a problem?"

"What are you doing in there?" The security guard asked, confused how he could have got in there without being seen. He had been watching that door for the past hour and the Wayne child had only arrived ten minutes ago. He must have slipped in when that freak gust of wind caused him to look around. Typical.

"I asked Superman and Mrs Kent to join me in here for a private chat regarding a business charity proposal. This room is quite crowded don't you agree? In fact so crowded that you seem to have blocked all fire exits" Jack said, looking the security guard dead in the eye. The guard swallowed. "I'm sure you realize that it's actually illegal to have a gathering of five or more people whilst all fire exits are blocked. Rather scandalous don't you think? Considering the people would expect the house that created legislation to adhere to them. Embarrassing or what right?"

Lois and Clark looked back from Jack's smiling face to the security guards sweating one. He looked at Clark before looking to the floor. "I guess if you're with Superman, I can trust you. Just make sure you're not too long." And with that the guard turned and walked from the scene. Lois and Clark turned back to Jack.

"Did you learn that from Obi-Wan or something?" Lois questioned. Jack bounced his eyebrows.

"Please I taught him everything he knows. Now let's go." Jack picked Lois up cradle style and walked in.

"Hey! What the hell?" Lois tried to word her outrage. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Clark follow me." And with that he disappeared into a black blur. Clark frowned and followed, disappearing into a red and blue blur.

* * *

The Vatican City was quiet that day. A feat that was near impossible for such a capital in world religion. In fact some might even consider the fact that a miracle might have happened that today of all days the Vatican was near empty.

The five JLA member's fazed through the concrete floor of the Vatican streets to find it empty. Jon Jones shape shifted into a black priest in order to blend with the currently non-existent crowd.

Lilly whistled as she took in her surroundings. "Wow. How much did all this cost?"

"Well these costumes couldn't have cost much, they aren't exactly comfortable." John whined. Lilly rolled her eyes. "It's like I'm wearing a dress rather than a robe."

"It does look like you're wearing a dress actually. Ha! I always knew that it would happen one day." Lilly said with a smirk, causing her brother to glare daggers at her.

"No John it's not a skirt and Lilly stop telling him otherwise!" Future Lois' voice rung scoldingly into their ears.

"Actually that's Super Boy and Super Girl Watchtower." A.C corrected seriously. "And it amazes me how any government can spend this much money on something like this and yet they still allow sea animals like squids to rot in polluted oceans."

"Aqua man no-one cares about the damn squids!" Lois scolded again.

"Watchtower is there any reason why there are no people here?" Jon Jones asked, his voice echoing.

"Other than the fact that we've timed it so you'd arrive during church hours no. There should be a few guards or something. Stay alert." Lois warned. "Now you need to go directly north. I'm picking up foreign readings in the hall were the cardinals and bishops choose the next pope."

"That makes sense. Both Luthor and Brainiac have huge Ego's; it figures that they would put the regeneration devices in such important places. Let's go" The green lantern commanded, leading the gang towards the great hall.

"Don't you think it's ironic that the chemical compound Jack says is believed to have created the big bang is hidden in the Christian religious capital of the world?" John brought up with a slight smile.

Lilly sighed. "Mind blowing."

"Well I thought -" John began before Jon Jones stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it Jon?" A.C asked concerned.

Jon looked around feverishly. "Guards are coming. They know we're here."

"What!? How!?" John Stewart asked, completely puzzled.

"I don't know. But we're being surrounded."

"He's right." Came the voice of Lois Lane. "You're being circled by at least fifty guards. You need to get out of there, NOW!"

"Watchtower, can you disable any live security feeds. Transmissions, surveillance the whole works." John asked.

"Already taken care off" Lois replied quickly.

"What's the fastest way to escape?" Lilly asked hurriedly, using her vision powers to search for guards.

"I'm afraid it's too late. You're going to have to do things the old fashioned way." Lois stated. The five all looked around at each other, realising what they were going to have to do.

John and Lilly went back to back before floating up in the air slightly. Without a words communication the brother and sister duo both let rip a powerful heat vision which crashed into the ground, ripping up the hard granite of the ground. Slowly and precisely they floated in a circle to create a huge circular ditch that went all the way around the five which served to stop the guards approach. A.C stepped forward and threw his hands in the air, instantly causing all the drains to explode with the sewage water from underneath just as the guards arrived. Those who weren't knocked unconscious by the powerful streams slipped and fell harshly.

Lilly and John super sped around and collected their weapons before throwing them in one big pile. The green lantern then threw his arm forward, causing the pure green energy to explode out of his ring. The energy surrounded what seemed to be the commanding general and bringing him forward towards the group. Jon Jones stepped forward towards the general. Slowly and carefully, the Martian man hunter placed two gentle hands on either side of the unconscious general.

"What do you have?" A.C asked, still keeping an eye out for more guards along with the other four. Jon Jones dropped the man rather suddenly, an unusual look on his face.

Jon turned to the four. "The Legion of Doom is here, waiting for us."

"What? How could they have possibly known we were coming?" John asked confused.

"He didn't know. The only relevant information I received was that they are being held hostage by four doom members. Sinestro, Grundy, Black Manta and Brainiac."

"Well...what do we do?" Lilly asked astounded, and if she were honest, a little scared.

John turned to the group with a confident gleam in his eyes. "We spring the trap."

* * *

The loud beep echoed through the lower wing corridor, signalling that the security defenses were down. Cyborg, otherwise known as Victor Stone, unhooked the red wires from his arm and turned to his partner Bruce Wayne; both fully dressed in their costumes.

"Is it finished?" Batman asked in his deep rusty voice. Victor nodded and placed a finger to his ear.

"Watchtower, this is Cyborg. We've successfully wired into the queens study. Where are the others?"

"There on their way. Sit tight." Came the voice of Jimmy Olsen. As if on cue Clark, Kara and Bart arrived also now fully dressed in their super hero gear.

"Are you in?" Kara asked the two standing in front of the doorway, though it was obvious she was eyeing Bruce.

"Just got entry." Bruce answered bluntly. Kara smirked. Damn she loved it when he got into character. "Clark, do you have the lead container?"

Clark nodded and handed over the flask like instrument to him. "Right here. It's more your thing so you take it. Right guys, we don't know what's going to be on the other side of that door, so stay alert and prepare yourself for anything. You all know the plan?"

"Absolutely dude. We get in, retrieve this antimatter thing, get out and keep our tremendous jaws shut." Bart answered strangely.

There was a short pause while everyone digested what he said. "What?" Victor asked finally.

Bart rolled his eyes. "Well, you know. I mean no offence but you guys have massive jaw lines-"

"Ok" Clark interrupted, holding his hands up. "I think it's more important to concentrate on the mission, Jaw lines can wait."

Bart scoffed. "Well you would say that I mean, again no offence dude, but you've practically got a square head."

"Bart..." Clark warned.

"Actually now he brings it up" Kara piped up. "It is a little squarish."

"This watchtower" Came Jimmy's voice in their ears. "Why have you not moved, is something wrong?"

"Depends what you mean by wrong." Bruce responded. Bart activitated his ear piece.

"We were just discussing Jaw lines. Watchtower do you believe Superman has a square head?"

"Bart it doesn't matter how big his Jaw line is..." Jimmy replied, tiredness ringing throughout his voice.

"Flash watchtower, we have code names for a reason remember." Clark interrupted.

"Right right Flash sorry." Jimmy corrected.

"Have you guys heard a big Jaw Line means that certain organs are enhanced?" Bart added.

"Ew dude no I don't know how big his thing is!"

"Yeah but he's Superman, I mean surely that means he's got a super-"

"Just because he's Superman doesn't mean he's got a big-"

"Watchtower I don't think you're taking this discussion very seriously." Kara interrupted completely serious.

"Can we move on please?" Jimmy begged.

"I agree." Bruce added. "We're moving in. Now" Bruce told Jimmy, placing his hand on the door knob. Swinging it open, the five justice league members proceeded with care one by one into the room, and one by one they stopped dead in their tracks.

Their in front of them lay well over fifty lifeless guards, soaking in their own blood. The five looked up to see the queen herself, a long metallic sharp rod pointed at her temple by none other than Brainiac. Peter Olsen by his side.

"Pete?" Clark asked shocked.

Brainiac lifted his head arrogantly. "Well. Glad you could all finally make it."

* * *

The familiar swooshing sound rung through in the underground corridors of the Whitehouse. Seconds later, Clark, Lois and Jack appeared round the corner with Lois still in the young billionaires arms.

"You know we're here now..." Lois hinted, trying to subtly tell Jack that she was more than ready to be placed on her own two feet again. When he didn't even seem to hear her she rolled her eyes. "Oh how I miss the sweet feeling cardio brings..." Lois tried again. This seemed to get the young man's attention.

"What?" He asked, seemingly focusing on something that Lois could not see.

"Put me down Rich Bitch or I'll castrate you faster than a speeding bullet!" Lois yelled and missed the wince from Clark walking alongside them.

Jack didn't even seem fazed. "Oh right. Sorry."

Suddenly and completely without warning Jack dropped her to the floor without any hope for her to actually land on her feet. Clark, acting on instinct, sped forwards and caught her. Instantly their eyes locked, hazel meeting blue, both of them freezing on the spot without a sign of defrosting. Lois had her arms wrapped around his sturdy neck, a smile slowly forming on her face as she felt his grip tighten around her waist protectively.

Lois became even more aware of just how form fitting his suit was. She could feel his tense bicep holding her inches from the floor, steady and as hard as a rock. She could feel her breathing become more ragged as time seemed to spin out of control. His eyes took on a brand new texture to it, burning holes right through her very soul and sending shivers of extreme excitement throughout her entire nervous system.

"Thanks" She whispered. Clark sent her a confident smile. How could she not have noticed that smile before? Had she been in a Clark Kent cocoon of hate all this time?

"You're welcome Lois." Clark answered, his deep voice vibrating through her. Lois closed her eyes in order to keep her fluctuating emotions from spiralling into the twilight zone as Clark was thinking along the same lines.

Clark: _Remember who this is Clark. Have you completely gotten over Lana in the space of a few days?_ _Having said that their not really your average couple of days. _

Lois: _Control Lane. That suit isn't THAT form fitting. It's Clark Kent. Boring old farm boy flannel wearing wet blanket Kent...with his cute smile...baby blue eyes...selfless attitude...pure heart...strength of fifty men..._

Jack: _Is that rat poo? God damn that smells. Reminds me of that time Jimmy had that incident at the petting zoo...man was Chloe mad._

"Batman, give me your position" Came the voice of Chloe Sullivan. Jack put a hand to his right ear.

"We're six floors beneath the surface directly beneath the party. How are Wonder Woman and Green Arrow progressing?"

"I've lost communication with them. How are Superman and Stiletto?"

Jack turned around, his finger still pressing his ear piece to see Clark and Lois in the exact same position that he had left them in. Both of them were staring each other dead in the eyes, holding onto the other as if they had been painted that way and could not let go. Jack sighed.

"Fine, if a little stiff." He answered dryly. "Which way should I and the sparkle couple here precede?"

"I'm picking up strong radiation signals from three doors down to your left. Go and check it out."

"Roger that. Standby."

Jack walked down the empty dark corridor by himself with his shoulders swinging confidently, not even attempting to interrupt the so called 'loving' couple. Carefully placing his hand on the brass door handle, Jack chanced one more glance in Lois and Clark's direction before sighing and opening the door. Immediately a thick hairy fist slammed into the young mans handsome face. Lois and Clarks heads immediately shot up to stare at Jacks form slamming into the wall that stood opposite the open door.

* * *

"You said they would be here by now." Hissed Black Manta, his silver helmet causing him to sound more like a snake than human.

"Relax Manta. They will be here soon." Brainiac deadpanned, his face lit up a bright yellow as he stared blankly at the machine below him on the floor.

"Grundy no like waiting." Came the deep slow voice of the 7 foot grey zombie, known as Grundy, from where he sat on the floor. "Grundy want to fight!"

"Easy big fella." Sinestro eased in his posh accent. The yellow on his black and yellow spandex suit, as well as his yellow power ring, seemed to glow of the light of the regeneration device by Brainiac's feet. "With a hunt this important you have to be patient."

"No! I'm with Grundy. I joined this mission to slaughter that man fish Aqua man, not to wait around like a damned doorman!" Black Manta screamed in Sinestro's face.

"Listen friend." Sinestro replied, squaring up to Manta, holding his clenched fist up to his face to show his glowing yellow ring. "If you want to start something, then just try it fish stick. I'm always ready."

"Well well." Came John Kent's voice from the shadows. All four Legion members' heads turned to see the son of superman waltz out from the shadows. "Surely you fella's realize there's no I in team."

"John Kent." Brainiac said with a smile. "All alone. No Daddy or cousin Jacky to protect you?"

John smiled. "Why don't you come find out?" He teased, wiping the smile from Brainiac's face. Without another word, the alien computer burst into super speed towards the young man, ignoring his better judgement. Suddenly Brainiac felt a fist on the side of his face, sending him straight through the well varnished Vatican furniture on the other side of the room. All heads now turned to the fist that sent the machine flying, seeing it attached to Lilly Kent.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time" Lilly growled.

"As have I with this." Manta roared, immediately shooting red beams out of his eyes. The red beams hit Lilly square in the gut, sending her skidding across the floor.

"Arthur!" John yelled, suddenly bursting into super speed and tackling the 7 foot form of Grundy. The two went crashing through the floor with John landing on top of him. Lifting himself up, John slammed his fist into the zombie's face with powerful blows, repeating the actions until the zombie blocked one with his forearm.

The taps around them shook violently until they exploded with a fierce boom. The water quickly manifested itself into a beam which shot forwards and into Black Manta. A.C appeared, surfing on top of a wave that entered the room. Behind him flew in Green Lantern, the hand with his power ring stretched out in front of him.

"What the...?" Sinestro began confused before a giant green fist pounded into him. The ex-lantern member went flying up into the air and through the roof. The green Lantern turned just in time to be able to catch John Kent in a big green mattress after flying through the air.

"Man hunter now!" John Stewart commanded before flying out the whole in the roof Sinestro made. Within a second the Martian Man hunter phased through the floor right behind Grundy. The 7 foot zombie spun on his heel to face the cold stare of the black man.

"Grundy confused."

"That's because Grundy's an idiot." Lilly stated after finally getting up.

"Your coming with us" Jon Jones added before thrusting his hand into his brain. The monster fell almost immediately to the ground asleep. A.C dropped down next to Lilly, John joining them.

"Lilly go get Brainiac. That punch wouldn't have kept him down for long." A.C instructed. Lilly nodded and jogged off in the direction Brainiac went crashing.

"I'll de-activate the regeneration device." Jon Jones stated turning and walking off in the direction of the glowing yellow device.

"Where's Manta?" John asked, still staring at Grundy.

"Out cold. We'll take him back to the watchtower along with Grundy to question." A.C answered. John nodded just as the green lantern came crashing down through the roof.

"John!" the young Kent boy yelled as he hit the floor. He suddenly caught a glimpse of a yellow spike heading down from the sky, aimed straight for John's heart. "No!" John Kent yelled before bursting into super speed.

He ran with everything frozen around him, running as he watched the yellow spike move slowly down towards the frozen lantern on the floor. He knew that he wouldn't have time to move Stewart out of the way, which left him with only one option. John kept running as fast as his legs would run. The yellow spike was now only a meter away from Stewart on the ground. John gritted his teeth, clenched his fists and pounced towards it.

Everything rushed back into normal speed as John pounced and just like that, everything centered. Everyone watched as the yellow spike carved into John Kent's back. No noise escaped his or anyone else's mouth, just all eyes watched as the son of superman jolted as if being electrified. As quickly as it had begun it ended. John fell onto John Stewarts shocked form like a rock.

Sinestro came levitating down before softly landing on his feet. "Well...that wasn't meant to happen -" John interrupted him by rolling over and spitting out blood. "But hey, shit happens."

"John?" Lilly's voice was soft and shaky. Her voice was higher, croaking out as if struggling to speak.

"Sorry Super girl, big brother can't talk right now." Lilly never took her eyes off her brother as he seemed to writhe in pain. She briefly noticed A.C, John Stewart and Jon Jones arrive next to him in an attempt to comfort him.

Everything blurred as Lilly's eyes filled with unshed tears. She could feel her heart beat pulsing. _Not John _echoed in her head over and over. Tears began freely streaming down her face as she remained frozen in fear. Her knees gave a violent shake as she leant back on the wall to support herself.

"Not John..." she whispered out loud, her eyes fixed on her convulsing brother. "Please not John."

John Stewart lifted the boys head up, his eyes shining with fear and guilt. "Why'd you do that John? Why?"

"Because he's too much like his damn father that's why." A.C answered bluntly.

"A.C, go talk to Lilly" Jon Jones spoke up. A.C looked up to see Lilly staring without blinking, tears streaming, whispering something to herself with her bottom lip trembling. A.C shot up and ran to Lilly.

"Lilly, breath ok. You have to breathe." He tried to comfort.

"I'm gonna kill him." She whispered quickly. A.C paused as he frowned at her.

"What?" He asked finally.

Lilly finally took her eyes off her brother's dying form to look him steadily dead in the eyes. "I'm gonna kill him."

She pushed away from him and walked towards Sinestro, picking up the pace with every step. Sinestro watched her with a malicious smile growing on his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you princess." He stated smoothly. Lilly kept walking, her watery cold eyes never leaving his. "We need to talk girlie." Sinestro tried again. When Lilly arrived he pointed his ring at her, ready to strike.

Lilly grabbed his clenched fist faster than the eye could see, twisted his arm and thrusted it back into him. Sinestro screamed in pain as the forearm bone punched through his skin as it broke, He tried to fall to his knees but was caught round the neck by Lilly's shaking hand. She brought him choking up to her face, her pupils replaced by bright red burning fire.

"No-one touches my brother." She breathed out hotly.

"Lilly!" A.C yelled, arriving at her side. "Lilly listen to me! Killing him is not going to help anything -"

"HE DESERVES IT!!" She screamed madly, engulfed her in her hatred.

"I know. I know he does but you don't!" A.C yelled again, looking between the choking Sinestro and mad looking Lilly. Her hair was all messed up, her teeth were gritted and her eyes burned red with unused heat vision. "If you do this, you will go against everything your family stands for! Everything your father has been working for his entire life!"

"I'm beyond caring Curry." She growled.

"Li-Lilly" John's weak convulsing voice rung out. Lilly instantly dropped Sinestro and looked over at her brother, her eyes now back to normal. "Take me-e to the watchtower."

Lilly nodded her head and ran over to him, crouching down and taking his head into her arms. "Anything you want, anything."

"Hurry." He choked out before falling into the world of all unconsciousness.

"John?" Lilly tried. "John! Ok get out the way." She told everyone.

"Hello!? Can anyone hear me!?" Came the voice of the future Lois Lane.

"Lois." John Stewart answered. "Where have you been?"

"There was interference. I think it was caused by the legion." Lois answered, seemingly calming down.

"Lois John has been hurt. Lilly's bringing him back to the watchtower now." Just as he said it Lilly shot off into the sky.

"Hurt, what do you mean hurt?" She asked, her voice static.

"He took a shot...for me. He saved my life." Stewart added regretfully.

"You were supposed to protect him!" Lois yelled. "He's still a kid for god sakes! Watchtower out!" And just like that Lois was gone. Stewart held his head in shame. Jon Jones put a hand on his colleagues shoulder.

"She's just upset." The alien comforted.

"As well she should be." Came the voice of Brainiac. All three turned to face the alien computer.

"You should have run freak." A.C stated fiercely.

"It shouldn't have happened like this." Brainiac replied, shocking the three super heroes. "But we need to talk."

* * *

So I decided to make it a two parter after all. It was getting a bit ridiculous. Stay safe.


	17. Fight! Part II

Ok so here's the next part. Enjoy!...If you havent already.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah still don't own Smallville-

**Crowd:** *GASP!*

**CoLdBlAdE:** I know...aint it shocking?

* * *

"We need to talk" Pete Olsen stated. A long pause followed as the five super heroes stared at both Brainiac holding his sharp extended metallic finger to the unconscious queen's neck and the deathly afraid stare on Pete Olsen's face.

"Talk?" Bruce as Batman asked disbelievingly. "I've been dreaming of a scenario just like this ever since he killed my daughter and you gave him the information to do so!"

"Pete?" Came the voice of Jimmy on their ear pieces. "The machine says Pete is there is that true?"

"He's here. He says we need to talk." Clark answered, frowning.

"Switching to live feed so you can hear it." Victor stated, flipping a switch on the ear piece so the entire watchtower could hear.

"You have to believe me Bruce. I never even dreamed Lara would be killed."

"Well whether you dreamed it or not, my baby is dead and gone and it's because of you." Kara said in a scarily quiet voice.

"You need to know why I told them!" Pete yelled in desperation. "I need you to know exactly what's happened to me since! The pain I've been through, the path of self-hatred I've taken upon myself since. Just listen to what he has to say, because it's why I told him what I did."

"Why should we listen to anything that monster says?" Bart asked dumbfounded.

"Because what he's about to tell you is exactly what he told me to make me spill the beans. You can't tell me you've never been curious."

"You have two minutes before we take you both in, and let the people you've hurt decide what to do with you." Clark answered.

"What?" Kara asked shocked at her cousin's reply. "I'm gonna kill BOTH these unholy bastards RIGHT here! RIGHT NOW!"

"No Kara." Bruce interjected. "If we do then we're no better than them." Kara now looked at her husband with pure confusion.

"You've got to be kidding me!?" She asked, looking round the room for any kind of support. "They are the reason Lara is dead! I am not gonna let them even attempt to explain themselves!"

"I've wondered for years what the reasons were behind their actions. Dreamt night and day about what could possibly justify her death, I will not throw away that opportunity now." Bruce and Kara stared at each other for a while before Kara sighed in defeat.

"Oh my God Pete!?" Came Chloe's voice. "Is it true he's there!?"

"Yes Chloe. He's definitely here." Victor replied.

"You now have a minute left before my friend flash here decides to whirlwind you out of earth's atmosphere." Clark suggested seriously, Bart lifting his chin up threateningly next to him. "Go." Clark finished.

"A threat is coming to this earth like nothing ever before. My other self is talking to your comrades over at the Vatican as we speak."

"Watchtower is this true?" Victor asked suspiciously.

"We don't know. Lois can't get through, there's some kind of interference with the ear pieces." Jimmy answered, sounding shocked to the core.

"It's the same with the Whitehouse five." Chloe added on, sounding just like her husband. "We have no idea what's going on."

"What is this supposed threat?" Kara asked coldly.

"Darkseid." Brainiac answered, and the fear in his voice seemed to send shivers up everyone's spine. What the hell could scare Brainiac a machine?

"Darksied?" Bruce asked, not liking that the name managed to pinch at all his fear nerves.

"He is the Supreme Monarch of the planet Apokolips, and he is member of the race known as the New Gods."

"Gods?" Bart asked. "A little over the top isn't it?"

"No." Brainiac replied instantly. "For him not at all. Not for any of them."

"Well whatever he is or isn't, we'll deal with him when and if he arrives." Clark stated confidently.

"You don't understand Kal-El." Brainiac said, pulling away from the Queen and retracting his metallic finger from her neck so he could walk towards him. "He quite literally is a God. This being has created civilizations with just a thought! He could wipe out this planet just by winking if he wished!"

"Why would he want to?" It was Victor's time to ask. "In the whole universe what makes this planet so important?"

"Because it is becoming a threat." Brainiac answered. "It's growing in intelligence, power and awareness. The human spirit is known throughout the Universe. Do you think every civilization makes its occupants go through so much pain, so much trouble to grow as yours does? The human race prides itself on being strong, taking challenges every day to succeed. You are drawing to much attention to your strengths, that's why I've been trying to create a new krypton on Earth, to prepare it. And that is why Luthor sent a man back in time to retrieve the past Lois and Clark for a second time."

"Hang on, what do you mean retrieve? If it wasn't for Jack Lois would be dead." Clark asked. "And since when did you care enough about Earth to prepare it for battle?"

"I care because this planets collective knowledge is so tremendous in quality that it makes other planets pale in comparison. And the man we sent back to retrieve your past self and spouse had his own private agenda. He was not supposed to engage in any hostile action."

"I've still yet to find out how this concerns the night you killed my daughter." Bruce asked sternly.

"We needed Pete to tell us information, confidential information so we could secure a non-aggressive meeting to discuss these new developments. Unfortunately some of the other doom members couldn't see past the opportunity to use the new information to create an effective attack. Hate is such a pointless human emotion."

"But that was years ago, are telling me that you have had no opportunity since? And if this supposed God Darkseid is coming why is it taking him so long to get here if he's all powerful?" Kara asked, keeping her cold eyes on Pete just as much as Brainiac.

"Every opportunity we have tried to seize has been faulted by human flaw. We could not be trusted."

"There's a shocker." Bart interrupted. "The Legion of DOOM can't be trusted. Who knew?"

"And your second question, do not fool yourself into thinking you are the only planet on his warpath. But now he is but a week in your earth time away. And we need to work together to save your species, your planet, everything both our teams need and desire for whatever reasons. Good or bad."

"I'm sorry did you say work together?" Victor asked. Surely he couldn't have heard right.

"Correct."

"I would rather destroy this planet myself than work with any of you for a single a second, is that clear?" Kara powerfully stated, her arms folded. Brainiac looked her in the eyes. It never ceased to amaze him the love a mother felt for her children.

"This is the truth Kal-El." Brainiac sidetracked, turning to Clark. Kara seethed. She knew what her cousin would say. "Either we work together, or your precious Earth will be lost in dust forever."

Clark turned away from the machine, pulling his hand up to his eyes and rubbing them. The Earth or trust his team with the Legion of Doom, what kind of choice was that? He sighed and leaned on a nearby wall. That fact was that it wasn't a choice. If the Earth was destroyed, then what was the point in them anyway?

He slowly turned to face the six pairs of eyes facing him, waiting for his decision, all knowing that the next words out of his mouth would be final. No-one ever questioned the word of Clark Kent.

"We fight together, or we fight for nothing." Clark stated with a firm frown on his face. Kara threw her hands up in frustration before turning to Bruce just as he pulled his mask down.

"We've got no choice Kara. It's fight with them or die with the Earth." Kara sighed in defeat and rested her head on her husbands shoulder.

"Pete this why you told them about us?" Victor asked, him and Bart having stayed quiet for most of the conversation.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I never really wanted to stay with the Justice League, but I never wanted Lara dead. Never."

"Clark. It's Jimmy. There's been an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Clark asked worried after putting a finger to his ear.

"John was in an incident at the Vatican...He's....He's barely alive. He dived in the way of Sinestro's spike blast to save Stewart. Jon reckons he won't make it through the night." Jimmy finished slowly.

"Oh my God" Bart spoke up. It was the first thing that came to his mind.

Clark slowly let his hand fall from his ear, his mind racing to absorb the news. Snapping to attention he quickly placed the small hand to his ear again.

"We're coming now Jimmy." He took the hand away from his ear. "Bruce. Now."

Bruce nodded and quickly ran over to the regeneration device. Retrieving an empty lead flask from his belt and proceeded to empty the glowing yellow anti-matter into it.

"Victor." Clark ordered. Victor scanned the machine for any possible other threats for an explosion.

"There's no other residue." Victor answered.

"Kara." Clark ordered next. Kara nodded and immediately froze the machine with her freeze breath. "Bart. You know what to do."

"Right. We'll meet up later." And just like that Bart super sped off in a red blur, taking the frozen machine with him.

"Kal-El" Brainiac tried to get the mains attention. "I realize that..." He was interrupted by Clark super speeding forwards and pressing his forearm against his throat, just easing off enough not to choke him.

"If my son dies, then your Legion is dead, you hear me?" Clark warned in a sickeningly frightening voice. "I don't care...if I have to kill all of you by myself...and I mean that. I truly do." And with that, Superman flew out the open window and into the sky towards his son.

"As if he could take a life, never mind all of ours." Brainiac added.

"Oh no, he meant it." Kara stated before looking worriedly at the sky. "He actually meant it. If Clark can't, then who else could?"

* * *

"Jack!" Clark yelled, releasing a rising Lois from his grip and super speeding over to his fallen nephew. "Jack are you alright?" Clark asked worriedly as the young man shook his head to regain his thoughts.

"I'm fine" He growled, brushing himself off and quickly getting on one knee to try to get up. Lois and Clark turned to the open doorway and gasped. Neither of them expected to see what they saw.

There in the doorway, with his arms folded and on his hind legs, stood a fully adult male Gorilla. Clark stood and joined Lois in staring open mouthed at the Gorilla staring them dead in the eyes with his arms folded. Around a minutes silence rung through the corridor as Lois and Clark could do nothing more than stare.

"Grodd" Jack growled once more at the ape.

"Grodd?" Clark asked. Not taking his eyes of the Gorilla.

"Is the Monkey called Grodd?" Lois asked, following Clarks lead and not looking away either.

"Actually I'm a Gorilla, Miss Lane" Grodd corrected in perfect diction. This proved too much for both Lois and Clark who fortunately fell short of fainting but seemed to have a mental breakdown.

Lois smiled nervously. "Right. Gorilla. My mistake...and I'm talking to a Gorilla."

"Actually Lois you were just corrected by a Gorilla" Clark added, dumbstruck.

"Jack Wayne. I need to talk to you but first...how's the family?" Grodd asked, his British accent coming through in folds. Jack ground as teeth at the ape. "Well" Grodd continued. "What's left of it."

The taunt seemed to work as Jack shot to his feet, super sped forwards and rugby tackled the ape back into the room. Lois and Clark, still shocked, ran in after them to reveal a dark damp room. Jack and Grodd were on the other side, Grodd trying to get up while Jack stood tall over him.

"So how many apes does it take to paint a basement" Jack said with a malicious smirk on his face. "Depends how hard you throw them."

"Did you develop that sense of humour after your sister screamed her last scream for help -" Grodd was interrupted by Jacks fist slamming into his face.

"You do NOT get to talk about my sister!" Jack yelled. Grodd roared and leapt back up at Jack, his hand flying towards his face. Jack easily caught the offending hand, grabbed the ape's throat and slammed him against the wall. "Why did you call Lois Miss Lane?" Jack yelled, tightening his grip on the Gorillas throat.

"What?"

"Why did you call her Miss Lane? Everyone knows she's married to Clark Kent!" Jack yelled, fully aware now that Grodd was choking his last few breaths. "Answer me!"

"Lex told us! She's from the past! As is that Clark Kent!" Grodd answered urgently whilst trying desperately to remove the extraordinarily firm hold the young billionaire had on his throat.

"How did you know we were coming?" Jack yelled again. Grodd began choking his last few breaths, causing both Lois and Clark to look on in alarm.

"Clark he's gonna kill him!" Lois yelled desperately.

Clark shook his head unconvincingly. "You don't know that Lois. He might just be interrogating him...it."

"No Smallville he's going to kill him! And I don't know about you, but I'm not going to let him do that!" Lois yelled before taking off on a sprint in the direction of the fighting duo.

"Lois..." Clark started after her before picking up a familiar voice yelling from somewhere in the darkness. Turning on his super hearing he focused on a voice he had gotten used to recently.

"Clark!" Oliver's voice rung through the Clark's ears. Lifting his head he chanced one more glance at Lois before super speeding off in search of Oliver.

Oliver struggled against the rope that bound him to the pipe, Diana sat unconscious on the other side of the pipe. He had been yelling now for his JLA companion for over an hour, but still nothing.

"Mr Queen, it's passed eleven! Keep the noise down!" Came a mockingly scolding voice from the shadows. Oliver looked up to see a ghostly white female figure creep out of the shadows. Oliver sneered at her. Her white skin shone in the darkness, her electric blue hair stood like a flame and defied gravity and her leather dark blue spandex suit and boots created a haunting air.

"Livewire" Oliver mumbled, as if scolding himself for not realising she was involved. "Still fighting the good fight I see. If I remember rightly your campaign was 'Anything to get rid of Superman' wasn't it?"

"Oliver, still copying other people's style. Tell me, have the guys who created Robin Hood come knocking on your door yet?"

"Maybe I should go knocking." Came a male voice from behind her. A man appeared next to Livewire wearing black Leather spandex, gold boots, a black mask and some gold arrows strapped to his back.

"Merlyn?" Oliver asked with a hint of amusement. "I had no idea you two were seeing each other."

"Always so funny aren't you Oliver. We'll have to stop that." Livewire stated, lifting her hand in his direction. Suddenly thick bolts of electricity burst from the ends of her fingers and savagely struck Oliver full force. The CEO screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through his veins and nerves, creating a level of pain that literally shook his whole body.

Livewire mercifully stopped, though mercy wasn't what entered her mind. "Merlyn, perhaps you would want too finish him off. I'll take the princess over here."

Merlyn smirked as he pulled out his bow and arrow before aiming it. "My pleasure."

"Wait wait!" Oliver yelled, interrupting the final moment. "What is it exactly you want?"

Merlyn smirked but did not drop his aim. "The only thing I wanted is you dead, with one of my golden arrows sticking out from right between your eyes. Funny how some things turn out just like you wanted isn't it? When Lex told us that you would undoubtedly be coming here with the intention of destroying some machine...well, I signed straight up."

"But how did you know we were coming at all?" Oliver asked, trying to stall for time.

Merlyn laughed maliciously. "That's right, I forgot that this is the part were I tell you our evil master plan because you're going to die anyway. Sorry Queenie, but if by some fluke you do manage to survive this, then you'd know way too much."

"You might as well" Came the groggy voice of Diana as she slowly began coming too. "Our friends would have come by now if they knew about us."

"You have a mole." Livewire spoke up. Merlyn dropped his bow and arrow.

"Livewire!" He scolded, eyes flashing dangerously at her.

"What?" The electric blue haired woman asked mocking innocent. "The princess has a point. You see 'chunder woman', there's a little girl right now, in your control centre, that's feeding us every bit of information that's been going on recently and can I just say, you guys make one hell of a big brother. We couldn't take our eyes of it."

"Which little girl?" Diana asked paralysed with fear. Did they know everything?

"The little Wayne girl from the future. It's such a shame her Daddy can't even remember her name but hey, at least she gets a boy Cheryl pony right?"

Oliver and Diana's eyes were wide in horror. Katy was being used to spy on the Justice League, did she even know? They had to get out of here to warn the others.

"Enough stalling" Merlyn spoke up, hurriedly aiming his bow and arrow at Oliver once more. "Now you have to die."

Oliver snapped his head in his direction. "No wait-"

But it was too late.

"Tell me!" Jack yelled, tightening his grip around the Gorilla's throat even more. "Tell me how you knew we were coming!"

Grodd gasped for breath, trying desperately to free Jack's strong hand from his throat. "D-d-dau-agh"

"What!?"

"D-daughter" Came Grodd's croaky voice. "Future"

Jack's eyes widened as he dropped the Gorilla to the cold floor just as Lois arrived. Grodd placed a paw to his recently released throat, greedily sucking in as much oxygen as he could.

"Jack!" Lois yelled, stopping next to him and seeing the shock on the young man's face. She instantly became worried. "Jack what is it?"

"Katy..." Jack stammered out. Lois shook her head confused.

"What about her?"

"She's being used to spy on the Justice League." Jack answered slowly, staring blankly at the dented wall in front of him. Why didn't he think of it? It was so obvious. How else could the raptors know they were at the farm? How else could they know that they were coming for the regeneration devices? How could he not see this after Pete?

He did in fact know the answer, but was not ready to face it yet. He had been goofing around, using his talents for practical jokes and avoiding the truth of the circumstances. Like having a daughter with a girl who until recently he found time consuming, or feeling sorry for himself because his little sister died years ago. But this self discovery was for another time. Lois had repeatedly called his name about ten times now.

"What?" He asked interrupting Lois before she could finish saying his name again.

"I can't get through to Chloe. Why not?" Lois asked him, completely frustrated. Jack looked at Grodd on the floor who seemed to be looking behind him. Frowning Jack stomped on the Gorilla's head, knocking him out instantly.

"You can't get through Lois because we've been lured into a trap." He answered her at long last. Lois spun around to look around, keeping her eyes peeled for anything to leap out of the shadows at them. Jack took of his black silk suit jacket and threw it on the floor before lifting up his shirt and pressing a button on his belt. A small beep confirmed his action. Lois lifted a brow.

"A trap? And what's up with the agogo action belt?"

Jack rolled up his sleeves. "Look at the evidence. Oliver and Diana have gone off the grid, Katy...has been bugged, we can't get through to Chloe or any of the watchtower, they knew we were coming oh and in case you haven't noticed...Clark has gone. And it's a utility belt Genius, I've told you before."

Lois nodded. "Fair argument. We need to find our troublesome threesome before anything happens to them. Let's go." And with that, Lois spun on her heel and began walking before Jack grabbed her arm.

"No." He stated in his gruff authoritive voice. Lois shook his arm of her and crossed her arms.

"Ok three things here Rich Bitch. One, stop touching me. Two, that voice is well over-used by now and it gives me the creeps and three, we need to find them before anything happens to them. Plus they can help. So let's go. Chop."

"One, I'll stop the touching even though you helped raise me. Two, this is my voice ok? Get used to it and three we are more than likely surrounded right this very second. We need to put the fate of the world before any personal grievances. Understood?"

"No, not understood. They are our friends and the people who made you what you are today so suck it up Junior, we're going after them. As in right now." Lois fought back, shoving a strong finger in his face.

"Lois one day you'll learn that sacrifice is the key to protecting this planet. And if you haven't learnt it yet then I guess I'll have to teach you. Their big enough and sure as hell ugly enough to look after themselves. I need to protect you now, and going looking for them is going looking for trouble. And don't even think about going off on your own because if you do, you WILL die."

Lois took a mental step back. She didn't like this Jack. She liked the fun one, not the bossy one. "Well look who discovered a way with the words hey Romeo."

"That man in the cave, when we first met, tried to kill you. Not Clark, you. You're staying with me, and if I have to knock you out to make sure that happens then make no mistake I will. God knows what I would have become if it wasn't for you and if you die here, now, this whole future can change. No John, no Lilly, no Lucy, No superman and probably no me. You introduced my parents. Now follow me, shut your big ass mouth and for once do as you are damn well told!"

Lois stared at him for a couple of moments, trying with all her might not to let the stinging unshed tears in her eyes drop. Never before had she felt so needed and, minus the last part, had new found respect for the young bat boy.

"So that's why Leila likes you." She mumbled. Jack snapped his ice blue eyes to look at her. Leila liked him?

"Yeah well don't you go falling head over heels for me. God that's a creepy sentence."

Lois smiled. "Oh don't worry. I think I'm already falling for..." Lois stopped mid sentence as a look of sudden horror came over her face. Now it was Jack's turn to lift a brow.

"Already falling for who?" He asked with a knowing smirk. Lois swallowed...hard.

"We need to get moving. Which way?" Lois asked, her mask now fully in place. Jack smiled despite his anxiety about their current situation.

"Right. Well, before we got cut off Chloe wanted us to come through this way. So you can call me stupid but..."

"Ok you're stupid." Lois interrupted with a smile. Jack gave her a scolding look.

"...but I think we should keep going through this way. That way if we die, at least we died on a mission rather than standing in a deep dark underground cellar." Jack finished.

"Wow. Way to look on the positive side of life." Lois responded sarcastically and causing Jack to release one of his megawatt smiles. Lois frowned.

"Are you sure we're not related by blood? Because I find it hard to believe someone could be so my type yet I don't feel anything romantic towards them whatsoever." She asked, utterly confused.

"You don't have to be related by blood to be family Lois, plus it helps when your falling in-love with Clark, right?" Jack asked. When she didn't reply, Jack smiled and held out his hand. "No need to answer Lane. I'm sure it's hard enough without me throwing on extra sand bags. So in your own immortal words, let's go."

Lois smiled as she reached out to take his hand. Just as she was about to grab it, Jack suddenly whipped it away and without warning caught Grodd's hairy fist. Without a second thought, Jack threw the Gorilla across the room and into the wall fifty-feet from them. Jack instantly turned to a shocked Lois.

"We have to go. Now." He ordered, turning round to come face to face with a man in a black spandex suit. "Parasite. I was hoping to see you."

"Well you found me." Parasite replied with a sardonic smirk. Jack growled and plunged his fist into the parasites chest, instantly causing green electricity to course through both Jack's and Parasites chest. Without thinking Lois jumped forward and grabbed Jack's shoulders before pulling him away, both of them falling on the floor. Recovering first Lois immediately pulled Jack's head onto her lap, realising that he had lost the colour in his face and seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Jack! Jack what happened?" Lois tried desperately, attempting to communicate with the pale form on her lap. "Jack?"

"Jack Wayne is helpless to protect you now Lane." Parasite stated, reaching down and picking Lois up by the throat. "Even if he wakes up, I have his powers. Lex is not gonna be pleased when I throw your dead body on his desk."

* * *

Diana watched anxiously as Merlyn fired his deadly accurate shot at Oliver, as the arrow cut through the air and now as her JLA partner lay behind her motionless.

"Oliver!" Diana screamed, cursing her captors for placing them back to back. "Oliver! Answer me!"

"He's fine." Came the voice of Clark Kent, Merlyn's arrow held firmly in his hand. He stared at the now frowning duo of Merlyn and Livewire before turning to his shocked friends. He quickly ripped off their confinements and all three proceeded to turn to face their enemies.

Oliver blew out a breath of relief. "Like always you have to leave it till the last second don't you?" He stated referring to Clark.

"You're welcome" Clark replied, not taking his eyes off the enemy.

"I think it's time we took care of our little problem boys." Diana said stepping forward. Livewire and Merlyn took a step back.

"Merlyn! The Kryptonite arrows! Now!" Livewire screamed. Merlyn nodded and reached behind his back to fetch the deadly arrows only to find his back, and only his back. Panicked, he looked up to see Clark holding his precious arrows with a slight smirk on his face. Silence overtook the once loud room.

"Oh! Are these yours?" Oliver asked mockingly. He shrugged the pack onto his own back. "And nice bow by the way, if a little old." Oliver teased, now holding Merlyn's bow. Merlyn's eyes widened. He didn't even feel the bow being taken from his hand.

"Don't get too cocky Queen. I'm still here." Livewire stepped forward and shot thick bolts of electricity out of her hands, aimed straight at him. What she didn't expect was for 'Chunder Woman' to step in front of him and easily block the bolts with her magic bracelets. Livewire stopped shooting her bolts and stepped back to once again be alongside Merlyn.

"This isn't good."

* * *

The teleportation device in the Watchtower main hall began glowing, showing that it was ready to receive whoever was trying to use it. The fifty suited up heroes all stopped what they were doing to turn to face the new arrivals. They all knew what was happening tonight, but as they and other colleagues were managing the rest of events down on Earth, they hadn't heard of the status of the three missions.

In a flash of blue the teleportation area was suddenly no longer empty, instead replaced by a sight which caused every hero in the room to stop what they were doing and stare.

Lilly Kent came running through, her brother unconscious and bleeding in her arms. "Help!" She screamed, but everyone seemed too shocked to move. "For God sake someone help him!" She screamed again through her tears.

"Lilly!" Came a female yell from within the crowd. Lilly looked up to see Dinah Queen, a.k.a the Black Canary, run up to her. "Oh my God Lilly what happened down there?"

Lilly sniffed, trying desperately to control her sobbing. "He - he sa-aved Stewart. Dived on top and...And took a blast from Sinestro to (sniff) save him."

"Ok ok sweetheart it's alright. Atom, give me a hand with him would you?" Dinah asked the man dressed in red and blue spandex with blue boots and red gloves. The hero nodded as the two of them attempted to take John from the shaking hands of his sister.

"No!" Lilly screamed, shifting back away from them. "No he stays with me."

"Honey, you're shaking okay." Zatanna tried, arriving on the scene.

"I can't leave him." Lilly stated softly and quietly.

"And you won't. We promise." Dinah answered. Lilly looked up at the blonde woman before looking at the mistress of Magic. She looked down at her brother in her arms before realizing there was no more time to waste.

"Take him. Quickly."

"Good girl Lil's" Dinah said placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Atom let's go."

And with that Atom and Dinah took John between them and walked at a brisk pace towards the medical lab. Zatanna turned to Lilly, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"You've done well Lil's. Really well." The woman comforted.

"I need to speak with my Mom or Dad." Lilly said absently, blankly staring at the floor. Zatanna stared at the girl with curiosity. She hadn't seen the girl this devastated since Lara Wayne died.

"As far as I know your Dad's still on mission and your Mom is helping with some crucial new developments in the directory room. But if I know your Mom, she's on her way as we speak."

Lilly nodded before looking up at the other woman. "Thank you." The young girl said in complete sincerity. Zatanna smiled before something behind Lilly caught her attention, causing the woman to smile.

"See? What I tell you about your Mom." Lilly's head shot up to see Zatanna nod in the direction behind her. Lilly spun around to see the middle aged Lois Lane standing next to Leila Olsen by the entrance door, both looking around with a fear only family could show.

"Mom!" Lilly called across the floor. It was barely audible but both women by the door snapped their heads in her direction.

"Lilly..." Lois whispered before taking off at a sprint, Leila behind her every step of the way. Seconds later, but for what seemed like eternity for Lilly, Lois and Leila finally arrived. Lois instantly enveloped her daughter upon meeting, this seemingly being the factor in causing Lilly to release everything. Her sobs could be heard throughout the entire Watchtower.

Leila turned to Zatanna. "Medical Lab?"

Zatanna nodded. "Medical Lab."

"We have to get there while we can still see him." Leila stated, turning and jogging off with Zatanna, Lois and Lilly now looking each other dead in the eye.

"I am so proud of you honey." Lois stated, stroking the wet sides of her daughter's pretty face.

"Can you stay with me? Please?" Lilly pleaded with her mother. Lois smiled despite the situation. She hadn't seen that look in her daughter's eyes since she was five years old. She pulled the younger girl's head down to hers and kissed her forehead before enveloping her in another fierce hug.

"We'll stay together for as long as you want. Now come on, we need to go see your brother." Lilly nodded as the Mother and Daughter set off at a run towards the Medical Lab.

* * *

It was now Lois turn to greedily gasp for as much air as she could whilst Parasite choked the life out of her with Jack's strength. She vaguely recalled the re-appearance of Grodd slumping up next to her attacker a little worse for wear.

"What are you waiting for?" Grodd asked anxiously, knowing all too well what could happen if you wait too long.

Parasite smirked a malicious smirk as he stared through his eyelids at the girl he was choking. "Lex would be disappointed if we didn't make her suffer a little." He answered, devoid of all compassion.

"She has suffered. Hurry and finish it, or I will." Grodd threatened whilst bearing his fangs.

Parasite snorted. "Fine."

Lois eyes widened further than she thought possible as she felt the last few breaths she had escape her. She was suddenly swamped with images of Chloe, her Chloe, of Jimmy, Lucy, her Dad and even Clark. She remembered what her life was like before she dived head first into that portal without thinking. She should have listened to Clark. He had tried to stop her before she had dove after Jack into the portal, before she had discovered things that she shouldn't have known.

She also remembered what Jack had said to her moments before. If she died then there would be no John, Lilly and Lucy. Possibly no Lara and Jack Wayne, and if she recalled correctly what Jor-El had said in the fortress then Clark may never become the hero he was destined to become. All those lives he had saved, all the times he had saved the world, would count for nothing. Lois closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. It couldn't end like this. It just couldn't. Yet it was only seconds away...

"Wait!" Came the gruff voice of Grodd. Lois opened one eye to gleam at her surroundings. Wait? Why wait all of a sudden?

"What?! Why?" Parasite asked confused.

"We can use her to get information. Vital information."

Parasite snorted. "She'd never talk. Plus we have an unwilling spy already remember? The little brat we bugged?"

"Yes but that only gives us so much. I can make her talk whether she wants to or not."

"Your telepathy hasn't worked on her before. She has too many mental barriers remember?"

"Yes but this is a younger, more vulnerable Lane. I can make her talk." Grodd reassured strongly. Parasite turned back to the woman he was choking and with a fierce growl, dropped her to the floor. Lois landed with a loud thump, instantly bringing a gentle hand up to her gasping soar throat.

"**Get up**." A demanding deep voice sounded in her head. Lois head snapped up immediately, the voice making her instantly forget about her throbbing neck. "**Get up.**" The voice ordered once more. Unable to do otherwise, Lois slowly rose to her feet and faced Grodd. She couldn't even control her face muscles or move a single pinkie.

"**What is the mission of the Justice League?**" Grodd telepathically asked. Lois could feel herself answer almost immediately.

"To destroy the Brainiac regeneration devices stored within the Whitehouse, Vatican and Buckingham Palace to prevent Brainiac's mission." Lois answered robotically.

"**How do you know about Brainiac's Mission?**"

"Through Clark's Biological father Jor-El, and were then able to discover the whereabouts of the Regeneration devices."

Grodd looked taken aback for a few seconds before continuing. "**How? Brainiac was convinced that a human mind could not process the idea of anti-matter being used for something like this**"

"Jack Wayne thought of it" Lois replied once more. Grodd and Parasite looked at the unconscious man on the floor with surprise. He was smarter than he looked. The son of batman indeed. Grodd glared back up to Lois.

"**Are you and Clark Kent already in a partnership back in your time?**" Lois simply did not answer, having not understood the question. Grodd frowned. He would have to put it differently. "**Are you and Clark Kent in a romantic relationship yet back in your time?**"

"No" Lois answered simply and robotically.

"**Did you have romantic feelings for him before you left your time?**"

"I...a very small amount." Lois replied unsure. Grodd shook his head. The human hormones were so confusing.

"**What are your feelings towards him now?**" Grodd asked anxiously. If they had strong romantic feelings for each other now then that meant that the process had already started, the future as they called it would already be in motion. Though the Legion currently needed Lois Lane and Clark Kent to live, he couldn't just stand by and let their scummy future threaten him. Even if Luthor and Brainiac did try to destroy him for it, this was too good an opportunity to miss.

"I love him" Lois answered straight away without a seconds thought. Growling angrily, Grodd released her from his mental grip causing her to once again fall to the floor. Lois sat completely frozen, unable to even blink, as she stared horrified at the dark damp floor. She loved Clark. It was there, out in the open, and she now had to deal with it rather than deny it.

"Oh my God. I'm in-love with Clark Kent"

"Shocker." Parasite replied sarcastically before turning to Grodd. "Now can I kill her?"

Grodd growled. "We already have any other information. Kill her quickly."

Parasite smirked and turned back to Lois. "Sorry Lois. Time's up."

Lois watched helplessly as Parasite's eyes began to turn red, the sure sign that heat was about to explode from them and onto her. What could she do? She refused to believe that she would die in and under ground cellar. She was the General's daughter, army brat of the century and as she liked to think of herself, the improv queen. She crawled backwards until she bumped into the unconscious body of Jack.

Why the hell did he have to get knocked out? He always had a plan. Always knew what to do and was always prepared, like when he had the raptor serum and when Lilly had been attacked even though he had no idea that they would be there. Wait a second...

Lois snapped her head to look at Jack. He wasn't vulnerable to kryptonite like Clark was, but it could penetrate his skin. She quickly reached out for the young man, seemingly taking the bullet for her nephew to Parasite and Grodd's eyes.

"How touching." Parasite mockingly sounded. "She's trying to protect the half breed."

"Just kill her!" Grodd barked frustrated. Smiling, Parasites eyes once again turned that dangerous red before powerful flaming beams shot out at Lois, whose back was turned. However he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Lois rolled onto her side as quick as lightning, narrowly dodging the heat rays emitted from Parasites eyes. Then, just as quick and un-expected, leapt to her feet and drove an inch long green blade straight into Parasites chest.

Grodd gazed on in shock as Parasite stared in disbelief at the small dagger now sticking out of his chest independently. Slowly he fell to his knees, and then all fours. He looked up to Lois who was standing tall in front of him, he seemingly trying to say something before falling pathetically on his face...dead.

Lois gulped unsurely. That was the first time she had ever killed anyone, but was she really left with a choice? He was going to kill her. Seemingly forgetting about the talking ape, Lois didn't see Grodd slowly rise up behind her prepared to strike. Breathing heavily, Lois felt his hot breath on the back of her neck, causing her to spin on her heel to face him. Without giving her a second to get her thoughts together, the ape back handed her with all his strength, sending her flying across the room as Grodd had done earlier. However with Grodd, Superman didn't super speed in from nowhere to catch him.

Lois landed in Clark's arms as if falling onto a soft bed. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his sturdy neck and clung to him as if she were hanging over a cliff.

"Clark" She smiled, eyes swiftly changing from deathly scared to dreamily happy in a tenth of a second. Clark's eyes however were worried.

"Lois are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked in a panic. Judging from her appearance, which was damp and dirty with her hair all messed up, she had had a rough time. This attitude only caused Lois smile to grow even larger.

"I'm fine" Lois replied. Clark focused on her. Never before had he seen her so...girly. She looked like a schoolgirl who had just met her hero. Clark mentally laughed. He was Lois Lanes hero? That was like a dog being a cat's hero.

The roar that exploded from the outraged Gorilla Grodd's mouth snapped the duo back to attention, and caused Clark to finally notice something missing.

"Where's Jack?" Lois expressions turned sad and confused at Clark's good question. She looked around the floors but found no unconscious billionaire body anywhere.

"He was-" Lois began but was cut off when Grodd charged at them, screaming violently furious as he did so. Lois and Clark watched as he charged them, sharp fangs bearing and dripping with saliva. The duo felt a gust of wind as Wonder Woman flew past them, brought back her right fist and threw it forward to slam into Grodd's hairy face. Grodd went flying backwards for what seemed like the hundreth time, only this time he landed on his feet. Diana levitated above the ground for a few seconds before gracefully landing on the ground.

Using his telepathic abilities, Grodd lifted his right paw and made a rock levitate in the air before vaulting it towards the Amazonian princess. As the rock travelled through the air an arrow flew out and collided with it, causing the rock to blow up. Lois, Clark, Diana and Grodd turned to where the arrow had come from to see Oliver, holding Merlyn's bow up, Livewire and Merlyn tied up on either side of him.

"Give it up Grodd. It's finished." Oliver stated, his voice the disguised deep version. Grodd beared his teeth once again. He was defeated and he knew it. His eyes feverishly scanned his surroundings for a possible way out, but with the Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Lois Lane and Superman his chances seemed almost impossible. Deciding it was better to try than be caught alive he turned around so he could run only to come face to face with a very conscious Jack Wayne.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Grodd wasn't prepared for what happened next. Jack reached out, grabbed onto his arm and both were overcome with green electricity. Within seconds Grodd fell to the floor, unconscious. Oliver, Diana, Livewire, Merlyn, Lois and Clark all stared in utter disbelief. Since when could he do that?

Getting down, Lois slowly made her way to Jack. "What?" She asked, voicing the thoughts of all in the room. Jack looked up from the laying ape to smile at Lois. He lifted up his shirt to reveal his belt.

"Remember when I pressed this?" He asked Lois with a triumphant smirk on his face. Lois frowned.

"Yeah" she asked unsure.

"Well I pressed it in the hopes of meeting Parasite." At all the confused stares he decided it would be a good idea to further his explanation. "This is a reverse polarity belt. I created it after I woke up from the coma induced by the raptors. I knew that when I punched Parasite he would take my powers, and when he did that there was a fury of energy. Using this reverse polarity belt I was able to manipulate that energy and store it within my own body, so that when I woke up I would have his powers. Understand?"

The blank stares in the room answered his question. He sighed and looked back to Lois who was seemingly thinking hard about one subject.

"So" Lois begun. "You knew that when you used your fist of fury on Parasite that you would get knocked out?" She asked now right in front of him.

"Well I wasn't sure. It was a small possibility-" Lois slap echoed throughout the cellar, causing Clark and Oliver to wince.

"I could have died!" She yelled unceremoniously before almost immediately holding her hand in pain. "Ow!" She moaned. Jack now looked a little guilty.

"Yeah...I snuck back over to Parasite and took my old powers back as well. Sorry."

"You are in big trouble Mister! BIG trouble!" Lois yelled, shoving a determined finger in his face. Jack gulped nervously. He had heard that from the future version of his Aunt well over a million times.

"Sorry, but I knew Grodd would want to get information out of you. I could hear Clark and company rounding things up with Merlyn and Livewire so I knew you would be fine. Honest!"

"So you have Parasites powers plus your own?" Clark asked, impressed. Lois rounded on him.

"I almost died Smallville!" She yelled upset.

"Yeah but he can take anyone's powers plus having his own Lois! That's cool." Clark answered honestly. "Did parasite have any other powers on him when you took them?"

Jack smiled. "Hell yeah. Check it out." Jack suddenly morphed into an exact replica of Clark before morphing back into himself. "Tell me that's not awesome. And there's this." He opened his palm before fire burst out and covered his entire right hand.

Diana shook her head. "We need to get moving. Now." She ordered.

"But the powers" Jack whined. Lois crossed her arms and stuck out her hip.

"Well you should have thought of that before you almost got me killed." She scolded. Jack gave her a sheepish look before walking over to Oliver, Livewire and Merlyn. He rested his hand gently on Livewires shoulder and, without thinking that he was changing her life forever, engulfed her in the green electricity. Livewire fell to the ground whilst the rest of the group watched in shock that he would just do it without even thinking.

Jack took out his ear piece and placed it in his open palm. He then raised his right index finger which began sparking up with blue electricity, proceeding to place it on the ear piece. Within seconds everyone could hear Chloe's terrified voice desperately trying to get in contact with them.

"Lois! Clark! Anyone! Come in!"

Jack placed his ear piece back in his ear. "Watchtower, this is Batman. We need to talk about Katy."

"Katy's been bugged Chloe. She's giving a live feed to Lex even as we speak. They know everything." Came the voice of Jack Wayne.

"What?" Chloe asked, stunned. Could this day get any worse?

"Lex's team must have bugged her before I came too." Jack answered solemnly. "She has to be decontaminated immediately."

Chloe turned her head to stare at her Grand Daughter from the future, who was currently playing Peeky-boo with herself in a shiny silver machine. Chloe sighed.

"Jack...decontamination is no place for a 7 year old little girl." Chloe pleaded.

"Chloe if you have any other Idea's then please, I'd welcome any of them." Jack replied. Chloe dared another glance at the little blonde next to her, who was now smiling sweetly up at her.

"Is that Daddy?" She asked hopefully. Chloe thought quickly before nodding her head, causing the young girl to smile. Jumping up on her grandmother, Katy leaned in next to the headset.

"Daddy! Guess what?" The little girl asked merrily.

"What?" Jack asked sadly.

"I found a kitty in the Watchtower! And Mommy said I could keep him if you said so!" Katy explained, excitement dripping of every word.

"What the hell is a cat doing in the middle of a space tower!?" Came Jack's disbelieving voice.

Chloe was about to say something until she was interrupted by a male voice in the background on Jack's end which she could only assume could be Clark. "A cat?"

"I know right?" Jack agreed.

"Jack, focus please." Chloe scolded with a roll of her eyes.

"Right right. Yeah Katy you can keep the cat so long as no-one else says it's theirs."

"Oh thank you Daddy! Thank you!"

"Your welcome. But listen Katy, your going to have to do something for us Ok?" Jack began. Chloe frowned, not liking the idea at all, but also knowing that there was no other choice.

"Do what?" Katy's innocent tone made Chloe close her eyes in dismay. When Jack seemed to pause she contemplated that he perhaps might have felt the same.

"I need you to go with Grandma Olsen and do whatever she tells you ok?" Jack's voice managed to be stern and yet soft at the same time.

"Ok Daddy, Love you." And with that the little girl jumped down of Chloe and went and stood by the door, waiting.

"Aren't you going to tell her you love her too Jack?" Chloe question, slight miffed.

"Look Chloe, she's not my Daughter. She's the future me's Daughter. Now he's obviously the father type, but I'm not. Yet."

"Don't give me that rubbish Wayne." Chloe scolded. "I've seen the way you look at her, like you did in the fortress. You felt that connection then I saw it on your face as did your mother."

"She's a good kid and I like her Chloe, but there's nothing else there. I'm sorry. Now we need to talk"

"Sure. Why not?" She wasn't sure why, but his comments had hit a sore spot. The sound of the door's opening and Leila walking in with Jimmy briefly distracted Chloe before she snapped out of it.

"Jimmy, you need to take Katy down for decontamination." She stated bluntly.

Leila's eyes stretched. "Wait, What?" The blonde questioned having not believed that she had just heard.

"It's on Jack's orders Leila."

"So?" Leila asked confused. "He's not Clark! He is not in charge of this facility."

"Sweetheart Katy's been bugged. She's presenting a live feed to Lex even as we speak." Chloe answered, this time her voice displaying her own grievances about the subject. Leila looked down to the little blonde who seemed to be looking at her feet whilst she tried to create odd angles with them, oblivious to what was happening around her. Leila looked back up at her mother.

"Mom I can't do that to her. I can't."

"I know. Which is why I've asked your father. Jimmy?"

"Yeah. Yeah Ok." Jimmy replied, his own sad acceptance coming through in folds as he tried to lead Katy out of the room.

"Wait! My Daddy said I was never allowed to go near the decon room. He said never ever." Katy fought; pull against her Grandfathers hand fruitlessly. "Daddy said no! Mommy tell them! Tell them!"

"It's just gonna be once Katy, I promise ok?" Leila tried to comfort.

"But-but...Daddy!" The little girl screamed confused before the door closed behind them. Leila could feel her eyes welling up, but knew if she started now then she wouldn't be able to stop for so many reasons. She turned back to her mother, her eyes still shining.

"Chloe you still there?" Jack's voice was concerned.

"Yeah, Jack. I'm still here."

"Ok. Now I've taken Parasites powers along with my own, and so far I've got Grodd's and Livewire's powers as well as a few others he must have absorbed on his merry travels."

"You're saying you can now actually take anyone else's powers? Anyone at all?"

"That's right. I thought it was best to let you know."

"You thought right." Chloe responded astounded.

"Is there anything else we should know before try to find this thing?" Jack asked, not really expecting an answer. Chloe looked up at Leila, who crossed her arms in thought. How could they tell him that his cousin and best friend was dying?

"No Jack." Chloe answered, causing Leila to shoot her gaze at her mother. "There's nothing." Leila stared at her mother confused.

"Ok. Switching to Silent running, could you download the directions into the ear piece network for me?"

"Sure. Watchtower out." Chloe pressed the download button before taking off the headset, resting it on the counter in front of her. Rubbing her eyes, she turned back to Leila.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Leila asked puzzled.

Chloe sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time. "They don't need any more distractions. The fate of the world comes before any personal grievances. It's the Motto of the Justice league Leila; we have to stick by it." Leila shook her head, not agreeing at all but understanding. "Could you mind my group for me, I want to see how John's doing."

"Sure Mom, but prepare yourself. It's not pretty down there."

Chloe nodded and left the room, leaving Leila alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Lois stroked John's sweat ridden hair repeatedly as she stared down at her only son. She could remember what it was like when she first found out that she was pregnant with Clark Kent's son. She could remember it like it was only yesterday, the absolute fear, the confusion, the mind games it played with her every minute of her waking moments and toyed with her dreams.

But she could also remember the feeling she had when she had first held him in her arms. The love was overwhelming, but yet she wasn't scared. Because she knew that she would die rather than let anything happen to him. She would take all the bullets directed at him; she would take all his burdens and place them on herself so that he wouldn't have to. She would take all his pain away and bare it herself.

But it looked like she couldn't do any of them right now. Her son was dying and there was nothing she could do to take away his pain. She was powerless to help him.

"I was seconds away from killing him." Lilly suddenly stated. Lois turned to her daughter with questioning eyes. "Sinestro. I broke his arm, picked him up by his throat and almost burnt his head right of his shoulders."

"Oh Lilly." Lois said, glancing one more time at John before standing in front of Lilly.

"I couldn't stop myself." Lilly explained. "The anger. It just consumed me. I couldn't think of anything else other than making him suffer."

"But you stopped. That's the important part of that story Lilly, not the rest." Lois comforted.

"Only because John asked me to bring him here." Lilly continued. "If he didn't then there's no doubt. I'd be a murderer right about now." Both women were now staring at John, breathing long deep breaths through the respitory machine strapped to his face.

Just then the doors to the medical lab burst open to reveal Clark Kent in jeans and a red t-shirt, having changed as Lilly had. The two women watched as the great Superman froze upon sighting his son fighting for his life.

"Jesus..." Clark trailed off. "I didn't want to believe it."

"Dad!" Lilly called. Clark immediately looked up to see Lilly coming towards him. Without a second thought he took a big few step towards her and wrapped his arms around her, she returning the gesture. "How you holding up?" He asked, his voice full of concern. Lilly pulled away from her father to look at him with a sad watery smile.

"It's not me you have to worry about." Clark gave her a nod before going to sit next to John. Grabbing his hand, he held it tight in his own as he stared blankly at his son.

"Lois, are you Okay?" Clark asked, just as concerned.

Lois smiled sadly. "We have to be strong for John at the moment, our own problems can wait."

"Clark." Came Chloe's voice from the recently opened doors. "You're back."

"Yeah." He replied absently, unable to tear his eyes away from his son's closed eyelids.

"Chlo. How are the Whitehouse five doing?" Lois asked, folding her arms protectively over her chest.

"They've had some troubles but their doing fine. Jack's better than fine actually. Their almost done."

* * *

"Ok. Switching to Silent running, could you download the directions into the ear piece network for me?" Jack finished, taking his finger off the ear piece.

The Whitehouse five rounded another corner in the following order. Clark, Diana and Jack were next to each other in a line with Oliver and Lois walking next to each other behind them. Whilst the three in front were trying to direct amongst each other with Chloe's instructions them, Oliver and Lois walked in silence. Lane's do not do silence.

"Are you married now then?" Lois asked uncomfortably, since it had only been a month for her since her and Oliver's break up.

"Yeah" He answered, completely relaxed. This seemed to anger Lois to the point where she had to control her growling. "I married Dina, but you might know her as the Black Canary."

"Right right. The blonde chick." Oliver became a little shifty eyed.

"What...what time period did you come from again?" Oliver asked wearily.

"To me we broke up a month ago." Lois answered rather bluntly and causing Oliver to raise his eyebrows.

"Ok this is weird -"

"Actually the weird part was coming 20 years into the future, realising I married an inter-galactic super powered farm boy hero, gave birth to three super-powered alien hybrids and the kicker, trying to save the world from a super powered evil genius and his gang of titan freaks lead by a bald billionaire. Not to mention that only Jimmy looks different to the way everyone looks back in my time." Lois listed without once taking a breath.

Oliver lifted his eyebrows. "I can see how that could seem strange."

"That's because our Jimmy and your Jimmy are not the same Jimmy" Jack piped up. Clark looked at his nephew.

"What's that now?" He asked confused.

"Oh hang on Smallville I get it. It's like the way that Leila's my niece even though she's actually my cousin's daughter, not my sister's daughter."

Clark blinked. "Gee thanks Lois. Now I'm definately not confused."

"Just trying to help out here farmer Joel." Lois retorted.

"Oh, farm nick names again. How creative." Clark rolled his eyes.

"And just because she can't explain something right. It's actually quite sad if you think about it." Jack added, earning a nod from Clark.

"Oh that's right!" Lois mocked bashing her forehead in remembrance. "I forgot it takes an idiot to know an Idiot!"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Well in that case you know two idiots, so what does that make you? A walnut?"

"Listen Broke back boys." Lois finally popped up. "Just explain the Jimmy thing."

"The Jimmy you knew is actually Henry James Olsen, our Jimmy's older brother. He was only young when Leila was born. It was a spur of the moment thing." Jack explained.

"Ew Chloe, ew." Lois frowned.

"For once I'm with you." Clark agreed to Lois.

"We're here" Came Diana's voice from the front. Just as she was about to put her hand on the surprisingly well polished brass door knob to enter, Clark's voice rung out.

"Wait. We should x-ray it first."

"Probably a good idea. We wouldn't want Ickle Jackie-Baby to get punched out again." Lois mocked, earning her a well earned glare from the boy billionaire.

"Yeah well I only got punched out because you and uncle Clark here were too fixated on each other to realise we were being attacked." Jack replied and causing Lois to instantly adopt a look of fear on her face.

"How the hell did your parent's put up with you three!?" Diana asked, finally fed up with the constant bickering.

"It's lined with lead." Clark spoke up uncomfortably.

Oliver sighed. "Of course it is."

"And it has an electronic lock. Chloe, can you override it?" Diana asked hopefully. They really didn't want to knock the door down. If they did then the entire Whitehouse security would be surrounding them within seconds, and considering they were the only one's missing from the party as well as the only ones with the strength to knock down a securely attached security door it would be pretty obvious who committed the crime.

A sigh came from their ear pieces. "Sorry guys. You're going to have to find another way."

"Jack can you do it?" Lois asked suddenly. Jack, with his hands in his pockets shrugged.

"I'll give anything a try once." He answered honestly and walked up to the door.

"Is that little nugget of information the reason why you're still single?" Lois questioned. Jack let it slide and placed one hand on the door. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the electrical circuits within the door. With his new found ability he re-routed all the electrical input signals to be output signals. With a loud double beep the door clicked open. Jack turned back to the group with a look not of triumph, but of seriousness. Lois was beginning to think he had a mental problem.

"We don't know what's in here, so everyone be careful." And with that Jack entered the room first, quickly followed by Diana and Oliver. Clark prepared himself to follow when he felt the unfamiliar sensation of Lois hand slip into his own. Turning round he saw something that was rarer than gold. A flash of vulnerability cross Lois Lane's eyes.

"Is this what you've lived with your entire life?" She asked him quietly. Clark turned to look at her questioningly. "Putting your life in danger just to help others?"

Clark looked uncomfortable for a second before staring her confidently in the eyes. "This and other things." He smiled. Lois returned the gesture and squeezed his hand.

"Does anyone even thank you?" She asked quietly once more.

"Sometimes. The people that know who I really am thank me." He answered with a tinge of sadness in his voice. Lois smiled.

"Well Clark Kent, on behalf of the world, I thank you for everything you've done and will do for us." She stated, realising as she said it that it was completely sappy, but she knew he deserved it. The two smiled at each other before a yell of horror escaped the room the other three had entered. Instantly the two set of at a run, still holding hands, into the pitch black room. Well almost pitch black. In the middle of the floor lay a glowing yellow machine...and next to that stood a smiling Jack. Confused, the duo stared at the three smiling occupants.

"Who screamed?" Clark asked.

"That would be me" Jack answered, raising his hand. "I was getting fed up of waiting for you two so I improvised."

Lois and Clark stared at him in disgust. "You bastard." Lois muttered absently.

Jack smiled and put a hand to his ear. "That's me. Watchtower, we need to know how to turn off this machine."

"Jack, its Leila." Came the blonde's voice. Jack's smug face turned sombre instantly, at exactly the same time Lois and Clark smirked at him.

"Leila. Where's Chloe?" Jack asked, not caring all four other eyes in the room were staring at him with amusement dancing in them.

"There's been an accident at the Vatican. Everyone's fine but John is in bad shape. Everyone is already up here with him in the medical lab."

"Is he going to be ok?" Clark asked panicked.

Leila was silent for a couple of seconds before answering. "We don't know" she answered sadly, it now becoming obvious she had been crying. Silence over-took the group as all tried to absorb the information. Oliver was the first to recover.

"Leila how do we get rid of the Brainiac regeneration device?" He asked seriously. The fate of the world was riding on the next few seconds, and he knew they couldn't afford to let this go no matter what happened.

"To hell with the devices!" Lois yelled. "John needs us! Clark, let's go!" Clark instantly nodded and picked her up.

"You two go then. We need to finish this. Leila how do we destroy it?" Diana repeated Oliver's question. Everyone heard Leila compose herself just as Clark and Lois disappeared in a flash.

"You have to shut it down. Now to do that you'll need to be very precise. You'll have to release the anti-matter into those magnetised lead containers you have." Leila answered. Diana nodded and turned to look at Jack.

"Jack this is your territory." Diana stated, realising then along with Oliver that the young man hadn't moved since he found out about John's condition. "Jack?" She tried again.

Jack finally looked up. "Empty the anti-matter. Got it." Dropping down to be level with the device, Jack took out his small lead container and furiously searched for the output point. Finding it he proceeded to empty it into the container as slowly and as carefully as possible. "So how long has Lilly been engaged to Greg?" He asked as he waited for the anti-matter to empty into the container.

Leila was silent for a moment, clearly in shock. Diana and Oliver stared at him in confusion. "How did you find out?" Leila asked.

"I got it from Grodd when I absorbed his abilities. I also got a few memories of his." He answered blankly.

"He hasn't officially proposed yet apparently, but he's going to." Leila answered.

Oliver shook his head. "Wait, Lilly Kent is engaged?"

"How's Katy?" Jack asked next. Leila sighed.

"She's been calling for you. They've had to take her to the decommission lab to give her a once over. It's not a nice place for a girl her age."

It was now Jack's turn to sigh. When had things gotten so bad? "Ok it's emptied. Now what?"

"Now destroy it, and for God sake Jack get up here as soon as you can. We need you. I need you."

"I'm there. Oliver, Diana. Destroy it. I have to go."

"Wait Jack!" Diana yelled, stopping the man in his tracks. Jack turned to face her. "What are you going to do?"

"Me?" Jack took a few steps towards her, a smile slowly lighting his face. However it wasn't one of his megawatt smiles, instead one of complete self-assurance. Of certainty. "I'm gonna save John Kent from certain death and then, I'm gonna save the Earth."

And with that the young man disappeared in a black blur. Oliver and Diana looked at each other with sad glances. With all their heart they hoped John Kent would be alright. Because if he wasn't - not only would the legion of doom have Jack Wayne to deal with, not only would they have to deal with a distraught father in the form of Superman, but the entire Kent and Wayne family would be crying for their blood.

And they would get it...no matter what morals they had to break.

* * *

OK! and that is what I've been doing forr the past month whilst at home. Long Huh? Fall asleep a little did ya? It's cool no worries.

Please please please review telling me what you think. It really would help in terms of the next chapter.

Hope to hear from you seen.


	18. Race

Ok then here it is people. The new chapter **RACE**. Hope you all enjoy it, and that it meets what you're looking for. I've tried to put more Clois in, since I feel I have lost it a little bit. Unfortunately that will be best for the next chapter, as this this chapter is more about attempting to save John more than our favourite time traveling duo.

By the way people it is important to remember that this story is set sometime in the middle half of season 6. I thought it was the best time to do it, and the sequel that I already have mapped out for this story will take place (unless something changes) either at the beggining of Season 9 or at the end part of season 8.

So now that you're positively jizzin ... wow that was innapropriate wasn't it? ... on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Smallville. Erican Durance will not remove the restraining order blah blah blah something funny yada yada yada. Can anyone else not wait for the new smallville episode coming out next week crossfire. Well I won't ruin it for you incase you don't know what's gonna happen but Clois fans, TRUST ME, tune in for that one.**

* * *

Lex Luthor paced in his office, always surprised when he looked down to see he hadn't worn out the floor. Brainiac's ideas were beginning to stir up trouble among the Legion of Doom - and pretty soon he wouldn't be able to say whether or not they would accept him as their leader. Their decision to join forces with the Justice League was hardly a popular one, and the other members were very vocal with their disappointment about the subject. Some even swearing to take out as many of their usual enemies as they did Darkseid's forces. Was it really the right choice? Or should he plead with the God himself to join forces?

His thoughts were interrupted when his doors were kicked open. Shadow, the master of teleportation and ghost energy, came stumbling in - a lifeless looking Parasite on his back. Lex never even blinked.

"Luthor, Parasite's been substantially injured." The shadow master stated. Lex sighed in annoyance.

"How?"

"Lois Lane." He answered simply. "He took Jack Wayne's powers before being stabbed in the heart with a kryptonite blade. He's practically dead."

Lex turned his back on them. "What of Grodd? Or Merlyn and Livewire?"

"The Justice League must have taken them back as prisoners. I couldn't contact or find them anywhere, only Parasite."

"Fine. Take him to Elixir to be healed and then bring him before me." Shadow nodded. "And shadow, make it quick. I want to know why exactly a team who ASSURED me they would be able to achieve their mission FAILED AGAIN!" Lex yelled insanely, spit flying everywhere. Shadow swallowed nervously and turned away from his mad eyed bald leader. Closing his eyes, the shadow master teleported into the lab to get Elixer to heal his comrade.

Lex turned away to look out of his window at the figure standing in the dark corner of his office. "If you're really from the future, then tell me what I'm supposed to do." He asked, the undertone of anger coming through in folds.

"I'm not on your side Luthor." Came a female voice. "I never have been, never will be."

"Then why did you come to me?" Lex asked the dark figure. "Why not just go and get your daughter. You must know where she is."

"I already told you, I don't. But I know you do. I need to get her away from her father before it happens."

"Before what happens?!" Lex yelled, frustrated with mysteries.

"Before John Kent dies." The female voice answered before stepping out of the shadows to reveal herself. Leila Olsen stood there, her hair no longer the bright blonde but instead a dark brown, her eyes cold and blank. "When John dies Jack becomes a different person. He'll revert back to what he used to be before the death of his sister, Lara. He's dangerous Luthor."

"And remind me why I should care?" Lex asked sarcastically.

Leila smiled and shook her head at him. "Because when it happens, when John Kent does die, he will want revenge. And make no mistake, he will get it, and who do you think he'll come too to collect?"

Lex looked thoughtful for a moment, slowly turning away from the Olsen girl to stare out his window. "But how will you saving your daughter help me?"

"Because I'm not just going to save her." Leila answered, staring at the floor. Lex turned back around to face the brunette from the future. Leila lifted her eyes from the floor to stare at Lex. "I'm also going to kill Jack Wayne."

* * *

Clark Kent and Lois Lane burst through the doors of the Medical Lab of the Watchtower, causing all occupants to turn and face them. The time travelling companions froze upon seeing their son lying on the cold steal medical bed. His shirt was off, sweat pouring off him like heavy rain down a window, and about fifty people all around him in the room.

John Stewart, Bruce and Kara, Lilly, Leila, Dina, Zatana, Chloe, A.C, Bart, Victor and Jon Jones were part of the inner circle of the many people who circled the dying form of John Kent. But though the room was packed with the greatest heroes the world had ever seen, Lois and Clark couldn't care less even if they were paid.

Chloe walked up to them slowly, her eyes raw, showing that she had been crying. But Lois and Clark couldn't even notice that. Their eyes were fixed on John, shivering obviously due too fever.

"I'm sorry." Chloe murmured weakly to them.

"Chloe, tell me he's going to be alright." Clark told his long time best friend. Chloe shook her head hopelessly and turned her eyes downwards.

"Chlo, tell him." Lois instructed, her voice wavering.

"I'm sorry." Chloe repeated, her voice cracking as fresh tears began sliding down her cheek. "He's only got a few hours left before his body completely shuts down."

"No..." Clark whispered. "No I can do something." He stated confidently. He strode forward and grabbed his son's hand. "I can save him."

Kara stepped forward, her eyes also streaming. "Clark...there's nothing we can do."

"No!" Clark yelled standing bolt upright and facing his cousin. "I can save anyone!"

"Not this time" Kara said so softly it was hard to hear. Clark stared at her hopelessly before looking around, almost as if looking for answers.

By now Lois had reached John and was watching him, absolutely confused as to what to do. "I don't...what can we do?"

"Your future selves have gone to try and find a healer." Bruce stepped forward whilst putting an arm around his wife. "If there's anyone who could do it, it's them."

"So there's hope?" Clark asked, looking up at Bruce.

Bruce glanced at Kara, who looked sadly down to the floor. "You don't understand. We've been trying to find a healer for years with no luck. In fact Jack was the only who said he ever got close."

"Well then where is he?" Lilly asked angrily.

"He said he was leaving Oliver and Diana to finish the Job about 20 minutes ago. He should be here soon as long as he didn't run into any trouble." Leila answered.

"He should be here now!" Lilly shouted.

"Lilly -" Clark tried but was interrupted by his daughter seemingly throwing a fit.

"No! Jack can do anything! He should be here by now!" Lilly screamed.

Clark tried again. "I'm sure he's coming -"

"He saved me, he saved Mom, he saved Leila and he's just helped save the world all in the last week. He can save John."

Clark nodded in thought. "Then I'll go find him-"

"Daddy" Lilly interrupted again. She looked up at Clark with eyes the size of saucepans, shining in the light. "Don't leave me."

Clark opened his mouth as if to say something, looking back at John before turning back to Lilly. "If there's a chance I can save John...I have to take it."

Lilly looked at her brother then nodded her head. Suddenly she threw her arms around him and planted her head on his chest. A little surprised Clark could only hug her back, the strangest feeling bubbling in his chest, a feeling he could only describe as pure love.

"Be careful Daddy." Lilly said through Clark's blue t-shirt.

Clark smiled. "I thought you were going to call me Clark, remember?"

Lilly smiled despite herself. "How could I not now?" She pulled away and looked him dead in the eye. "Only my Dad could be so brilliant."

After a moment of the two staring at each other Kara stepped in. "I'll go with you." She stated. Clark turned to her a little surprised. "Two Kryptonians are better than one."

Clark smirked at his cousin. "Let's go." The two headed for the door when Lois' voice interrupted them.

"Clark!" Clark turned around to see Lois getting up from her chair. Before he could ask what she wanted, Lois had begun running towards him. When she finally reached him she threw her arms around his chest and squeezed with all her might.

Now very shocked Clark didn't know what to do. "Lois I'm -"

Lois pulled away and put a finger to his lips. "Shut up Smallville." And with that, she grabbed his head with both her hands and pulled his head down to hers, crashing their lips together. All the heroes in the room watched with mixed expressions as Clark Kent and Lois Lane fought for dominance in the most passionate meeting of lips most of them had ever seen in their lives.

Lois absolutely racked her hands roughly through his hair, pulling herself up so she was standing on her electrified toes. She heard herself moan into the kiss, but she couldn't stop herself. His lips sent more than any chill you read about in any magazine through her. It was almost like closure for her, feeling him eventually start kissing back. Almost the whole time they had been on this crazy ride she had felt the overwhelming desire, no a need, to tell Clark Kent how she felt. But doubt had always stopped her, but something had snapped as soon as she saw John lying on that table. Their son...

THEIR son...dying. And when Clark had stated he would save him at any cost, those doubts had just washed away. She didn't care about their odd friendship being ruined. She didn't care that he was her cousin's old crush, that he still probably had feelings for Lana, that she might not be able to talk to Mrs Kent in the same way again. She just...didn't care. The only way to describe it, their kiss and their relationship was magnetism. Opposite ends of a magnet coming together and finally feeling at ease. No more of those invisible forces pulling them together, no more strain or fighting. Just together and relaxed at last.

The two violently pulled away from each other, both panting for all they were worth and looking at each other through their eyelids. Lois stepped forward back into his personal space and grabbed both sides of his heaving face, still panting like she had done a triathlon.

"Kara, I used to use this to find Parasite as he emits a very distinct energy." Chloe handed the other blonde her mobile phone, which showed a flashing red dot. "Now Jack has his abilities I think it will work with him just as it did with Parasite." Kara nodded and turned back to Lois and Clark.

"Save him Smallville." Lois stated simply, not realising that the two were breathing in sync. Clark looked at her for a moment before finally nodding. He almost jumped a little when he felt Kara's hand fall on his shoulder.

"Come on Clark; let's go find my brilliant son." Clark turned away from his cousin to stare at Lois yet again, who had yet to take her hands away from either side of his face.

"Go." She whispered demandingly. Clark's mouth closed as he suddenly pulled away from Lois and disappeared around the corner with Kara.

Lois crossed her arms over her chest as if she were cold. "Jack if you're out there, we need you."

* * *

Shadow laid out his practically dead companion on the cold steal of the Legion of Doom's medical stretcher in front of Elixir. The long pale man snapped off a pair of blood covered surgery gloves and threw them on the floor angrily.

"Can you ever have a mission without me?" The healer asked leaning on the metallic stretcher.

"Shut your poisons mouth and do your job!" Shadow yelled, placing a hand on Parasites still chest. "Luthor needs answers and trust me, today is not a good day to cross him."

"Luthor needs to relax once and a while." Elixir stated, holding his hands above parasites still form.

Suddenly Parasites hand shot out and grabbed a hold off Shadows arm. "AH!" Elixir screamed whilst stumbling backwards. He backed into a stack of shelves containing medical books and went crashing to the ground, the books falling painfully on his lap. Parasite's eyes snapped open as he sat bolt upright, staring at a shocked wide eyed Shadow.

"You know I agree with Doc scratch 'n' sniff over there." Parasite stated, still holding a shocked Shadow in his grasp. "I think Lex has lost way too much hair over this." And with that, Parasite ignited the green electricity and snatched shadows powers away from him.

"Wha - what?" Elixir stuttered, trying to get up but not really succeeding. He looked up at Parasite as he leapt of the table after dropping an unconscious shadow to the ground... "But...Parasite what are you...?" Elixir's question was answered when Parasite suddenly morphed into Jack Wayne. "Wayne?"

"Sure thing my ugly friend." Elixir gritted his teeth before scrambling to his feet and running to the door. A sudden gush of wind caused Elixir to blink, and when he opened his eyes he found himself running into Jack Wayne's chest. Elixir slammed into the hard granite floor by the boy billionaire's feet. "Ok so now you've had time to stretch your legs, let's get down to business."

"What do you want?" Elixir growled.

"Well, a lot of things really. Marijuana to be made legal, to be a rock star and to make public nudity compulsory but right now...right now I want answers. First things first, what powers did I just get from your gal pal?" When Elixir did nothing but snarl at him, Jack sighed. "Oh dear, looks like things are going to have to get nasty." And just like that fire exploded from Jack's hand and covered it before holding it up to the healers face.

"Ok! Ok!" Elixir broke.

"Good choice, and by the way I'll know if you're lying. Something your comrade Grodd gave me."

"Shadow had six main powers. Teleportation, invisibility, able to find anyone in the world just by thinking about them, time travel, he can create energy blasts from his hands and can phase through any material known to man." Elixir answered grudgingly. Jack thought for a moment before throwing his hand forward and using his telekinetic ability to pin Elixir to the opposing wall, a foot in the air.

Jack closed his eyes and thought of his Mother, surprised when he could see her walking through the corridors of the same building he was in now with Clark, both of them staring at Chloe's phone. Jack opened his eyes in surprise.

"Wow." Jack looked up at the robotic form of Elixir, pinned to the wall. "Time travel?"

"That's how Luthor built the time machine." Elixir stated with a distinct strain in his voice. "He harnessed Shadows energy and channelled it into a machine."

"I can go back in time." Jack said quietly, looking to the floor before looking back up to his pinned companion. "I can save Lara."

* * *

The future Lois and Clark sat in the pent house of the Daily Planet, Clark typing at super speed whereas Lois looked through some papers. The silence only being interrupted when Clark's desk phone began ringing. He picked it up, not taking his eyes off his computer screen.

"Kent."

"Clark it's Chloe. We just got a message from Kara saying she's in the Legion of Dooms Lair where she's tracked Jack. She thinks Lex may have a healer stashed in there...and that Jack's gone to get him."

Clark finally diverted his eyes from the screen. "Jack's got a healer?"

Lois dropped her papers. "What?"

"I had to hack into every radio frequency there was using the Watchtower super computer but I finally found him. I'm sending you the live radio feed now." And straight away the email appeared on Clark's screen. Lois got up and went to stand next to her husband, looking over his shoulder. Clark clicked on the link and was immediately rewarded by the sound of voices.

"I can go back in time." Came Jack's voice, a little on the fuzzy side. "I can save Lara."

Lois shook her head with a smile on her face. "How does he do it? God I love that kid!"

"Hang on what's he talking about Chloe?" Clark asked suspiciously.

"We opened the communication link just in time to find out that Jack took shadows abilities, which means he can go back in time." Clark's mouth hung open slightly as he continued to listen to Chloe. "And it appears that everybody's favourite boy billionaire still has his sister on his mind."

* * *

"You can't save a life without another loosing theirs. It's how the universe works. Your uncle Superman should be able to tell you that."

"My sister could save more lives than most people on this planet!" Jack yelled, walking up to the still hovering healer. "I think it's a logical trade."

"Logical?" Elixir asked with a smile. "There's nothing logical about your decision. You're making decisions based on emotions, irrational stupid decisions because you're too weak to realise that despite your bad boy attitude, you are Superman's nephew. Your potential is dangerous, yes. But how do you use it? You burst into the Lair of the most feared organisation on this planet with nothing more than your righteous attitude as protection, all because you don't want to lose your beloved cousin." Jack's usually hard eyes flickered for a moment. "Tell me Wayne, how does it feel to realise your still that little boy crying for his sister?"

"Pretty good." Jack's immediate answer seemed to surprise Elixir a little. "It's what separates me from you." A long pause followed before Jack spoke again. "Now" His voice had turned a menacing deep quality, just like Grodd's had when he was using his mind control to get answers out of Lois. "Where is Luthor?"

It didn't take long for Elixir's will to break. "His office...The gathering room."

Jack smiled. "Thank you." And just like that the two were engulfed in green electricity.

* * *

"What's he doing?" Leila asked her mother concerned.

Chloe blinked. "He's taking Elixir's powers. How's John?"

"Detracting fast. Jon says he hasn't got long left."

Chloe sighed and turned back to the plasma monitor. "Come on Clark and Kara. Hurry up and do what you do best."

* * *

Clark and Kara turned yet another corner in the seemingly endless maze. Clark's hands were becoming fidgety and his palms were sweating. He knew they didn't have long left, but it seemed like they had been walking forever.

"Kara explains to me why we're not super speeding along these halls." Said Clark impatiently

"Because the tracer won't be able to keep up and will take ages to reload. Trust me, it's faster to walk." Kara explained, still looking down at the phone. Suddenly the red dot, indicating Jack Wayne's position, jumped at an impossible speed, and heading straight for them.

"What does that mean?" Clark asked, furrowing his brow in concentration.

Kara slid the phone into her back pocket and steadied herself. "It means either Parasite or Jack is coming round that corner in a matter of -" Jack Wayne suddenly appeared in a Black blur right in front of them, interrupting her. Kara breathed a sigh of relief before immediately hugging her son. "Thank God you're alright." She whispered into his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Go right ahead I'm standing right here." Jack said smugly. Clark rolled his eyes. The only other person he knew who could compare themselves to an all powerful being was Lois Lane.

Kara released him and slapped him on the arm. "You're not funny kiddo."

"No, I'm hilarious actually."

"Yeah this is swell and all but my son is dying." Clark interrupted shortly. "Jack, did you find the healer?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, and I took his power. Along with shadows."

Kara beamed. "So you can teleport?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Then let's go." Clark ordered. Jack shook his head.

"No, we have to find Luthor first." Jack demanded. Clark looked at him as if he had gone insane. "I know, but we will never get this chance again. Almost the entire Legion of Doom is out on missions and Lex is all alone. If we just teleport and get him, we can take him back to the watchtower and -"

"No!" Clark yelled, taking one step forward towards Jack. "First we save John, then we worry about Lex."

"Clark Jack is right." Kara sided. "The Legion will do as we command if we have Lex."

Clark turned away from his cousin and nephew, his hands falling on his hips. They didn't have time for this, heck they didn't even have time for him to make a decision. Realising this Clark turned quickly back to his two companions.

"Fine. But we super speed. I'm not leaving Johns fate up to a power you haven't even used yet."

Kara and Jack nodded. "The law of Superman." Kara said with a fleeting smile.

Clark nodded at Jack. "Jack, you lead the way."

Jack instantly turned and burst into super speed, Clark and Kara right behind him. The three zipped across the corridors so fast even some of the old wall plastering came flying off as they ran passed. They eventually reached the door to the Legions gathering room and stopped just outside it.

"This it?" Clark asked the eldest Wayne child. When Jack signalled yes Clark focused back on the door. "Alright, get ready..." Kara got into a fighting posture whereas Jack conjured small balls of electricity in both his hands. "Go!" And with that, all three of them planted their boots into the tall oak doors, sending the seemingly impenetrable objects zooming into the Legions gathering room.

Lex ducked as his large doors narrowly missed his bald head and went crashing into the opposing wall. Looking at the carnage that had rather shockingly come about, it took Lex a few moments to turn just in time to see Clark, Kara and Jack waltz in.

"Clark?" Lex asked surprised.

"You're coming with us Lex. Now." Clark stated firmly.

"Jack Wayne." Came a female voice from the three's left. Clark, Kara and Jack turned to see Leila Olsen, with Dark Brown hair, walking confidently towards them. All three squinted, completely disbelieving their eyes.

"Leila?" Kara asked confused. "Honey what are you doing here?"

Leila smirked arrogantly. "Saving Katy." She answered quickly, pulling up an odd looking gun and pointing it at Jack.

"Whoa! Leila. What the hell are you doing?!" Jack asked confused. His father had always told him to be prepared for anything once you go into a room where you have to prove yourself...but what the hell was this?

"Saving my Daughter...and the future." It was then that the phone in Kara's back pocket began ringing, and also when the brunette Leila pulled the trigger.

* * *

Lois and Lilly were now the only ones sitting in silence around the body of John Kent, the rest having started conversations about the possible outcomes for this scenario. Lois brushed back the now drenched black locks from her son's hair, afraid to even blink in case she wasted a second of a possible last few hours she had with her son.

Lilly rested her head on her folded arms, staring blankly at her brother. With a heavy sigh she looked up at her mother. "After this we need a break."

Lois snorted, still not taking her eyes of John. "I think that little statement is the sanest thing I've heard since I arrived here."

The double doors to the medical lab swung open and caught everyone's attention, for them to see Martha and Lucy Kent, along with Roxie Wayne enter. All three girls rushed to the side of the fallen man. Martha going next to Lilly, Lucy jumping up on Lois' lap and Bruce holding Roxie's hand.

"How's he doing?" Martha asked anyone who would answer.

Jon Jones walked forwards and checked Johns pulse. "His pulse is accelerating every couple of minutes."

"What does that mean?" Lois asked concerned.

Jon sighed. "It means that unless a miracle happens soon, then John's not going to be able fight it much longer."

"How much longer?" Bruce asked, Oliver next to him.

"He shouldn't even be alive now." Jon answered bluntly.

"What!?" Lois yelled, whipping her head up to look at the Martian.

"By every medical Journal I have he should have gone into cardiac arrest over half an hour ago." Shocked silence overtook the once loud room as everyone turned to look at the shivering form of John Kent. "I can only assume it's due to his Kryptonian heritage, but even Clarks heart should have stopped ten minutes ago."

"Oh my God." Came Chloe's voice from the door. A few looked up to see Chloe and Leila walking into the room.

"Chloe have you heard anything?" Oliver asked.

Leila nodded her head as her mother seemed unable to speak. "Yeah. Clark, Kara and Jack are coming. Jack found a -"

"John!" The future Lois yelled, running into the room before future Clark walked round, still in his suit. Lois looked up to see her future self run up and sit next to her, and to see a Clark Kent she didn't recognise. Stress filled his face, his eyes were tired, his tie - though still on - had been yanked on so much that it looked more like a piece of string than a tie and he slumped on his way in. Clark Kent never slumped.

Clark eventually made it up to John's feet before plummeting down onto a chair. Rubbing his eyes he finally looked up to see his son, and Lois saw his heart rip open before her very eyes.

"You look tired." She said quietly to him. Clark didn't look up but simply let loose a tired and brief smirk. Lois didn't take her eyes off of him. "I've never seen you tired."

At this Clark looked at her and gave her an assured smile. "It's not me you need to worry about. I'll recover."

A short silence took over between them before Lois spoke again. "When was the last time you slept Smallville?"

Clark shrugged, brushing off the question. "It doesn't -"

"Clark" She warned, and caused him to turn back to his son.

"Four days ago." He answered matter of factly.

"Four days!?" Martha yelled astounded, her mouth agape.

"When you can hear the world calling for you every minute, it's sometimes hard to ignore."

"But what about you?" Lois asked, sliding her chair down to sit next to him.

"One man's sleep patterns don't come close to fifty lives a night." He said blankly, his eyes still on John.

Lois sighed and leant back in her chair. It was odd but when her future self arrived a weight seemed to be lifted off of her. Almost as if she could do the worrying for the both of them...though the idea sounded a little absurd.

"You're a great man Smallville." She stated, earning her a quizzical stare from her future husband. "I don't know how you do it, but you manage to save the world every day and still make time for work and your family."

A snort from him caught her attention. "No Lois. I don't make time for my family. I do it for my family, and I couldn't do it without you." He finished with a warm smile before turning back to John.

At his smile Lois could feel her eyes welling up, and was therefore grateful when he turned away. That little statement not only reminded her of what Jor-El had told her in the fortress about Clark needing her to save the world, but also made her mind up in a single second. She wanted Clark Kent, She needed Clark Kent, and no matter what she was going to get Clark Kent.

"John!" Her own scream. A scream of horror. A scream she had only ever heard come from her mouth once before. When her Mother had begun passing away, only this time it had come from her future self's mouth. Lois looked up as everything seemed to blast into slow motion. John had begun jolting on the table, Jon Jones was rushing with some piece of equipment, the loud frantic beeps from the heart monitor, Bruce picking up Roxie and turning her away from the scene, Clark holding John by the shoulders with a single tear streaming down his cheek, Oliver now wrapping his arms round her future self and dragging her away so Jon could get through, the frightened look on all the heroes faces and Lucy running up to her and hiding her wet face in her arm.

"No..." She whispered. All noise disappeared from the room and all she could see was John jolting as his heart thrashed out its last remaining beats. "No..." She repeated, unable to move. A feeling stabbed at her insides, reminding her somewhat of what it felt like when she broke up with Oliver, but it was heavier. Sooo much heavier, sharper, scarier. In fact it wasn't like it much at all.

She briefly saw Leila outside the crowd, holding a phone to her ear. Though she couldn't hear, she read Leila's lips to two words. "Jack, help."

* * *

Jack turned from the ringing sound coming from his mother when he heard the sound of a gun going off at super speed, only to see a bullet moving slowly towards him. Jack looked up at the brown haired Leila. What was she doing? When had she died her hair? What had made her hate him so much? And what was she doing firing a bullet at him that she knew couldn't penetrate his skin?

Her eyes were odd. He couldn't read them at all. He could see hate and anger, but he could also see worry, panic and pain. Did she not want to be doing this? Was Lex forcing her to do this? Clearing these thoughts he began lifting his arm to catch the bullet, when he noticed that the bullet wasn't an ordinary bullet. It was a green bullet.

His eyes widened as he realised the bullet was too close to dodge. He began moving back out of instinct, but the bullet kept getting closer. He didn't have time to stop it. He couldn't use any of his new found abilities. He was stranded.

A thousand thoughts rushed through his head at the speed of light. He should have listened to Clark, Leila was about to kill him, John was going to die unless he stayed alive. It was then that he felt something slam into his side and violently shove him to the side...and away from the green bullet. As he slammed into the floor everything flew back into normal speed. The bullet shot into the wall behind where Jack was standing, and he looked onto the mass on top of him to see Clark.

"You ok?" He asked quickly.

Jack nodded and whipped his head around to Leila in unison with Clark. "Leila what are you doing?!"

"I'm stopping you from becoming the man you'll become once John dies." She answered bluntly before pointing the gun at him again.

"John isn't going to die" Clark tried to reason, holding his hand out in front of him. "We have a plan. Jack has the power to save him, we're going to get Lex and then go to the watchtower. We're going to save him."

Leila let loose a malicious laugh, completely devoid of humour. "No you're not."

"Yes we are." Kara tried, walking toward the girl slowly.

"No you're not!" Leila yelled this time. "John Kent dies in exactly thirty seconds. Trust me since that is me phoning you right now." Leila stated, referring to Kara's still ringing phone. "Desperately begging for Jack's help yet again. I was there. I remember it far to well." She turned and looked at Clark. "You're absolute fury. It was the first time you ever killed out of Vengeance." Clark looked taken aback. Would he ever do that?

Kara stepped forward "Leila Clark would never do that."

Leila turned her attention back to the blonde. "I'm from the future. I know it sounds impossible but trust me, everything changes after John dies."

"Then if you're from the future, then you're right about John." Jack spoke up, rising up from the floor along with Clark. "And we've only got ten seconds to get to him before he dies."

"Which means?" Leila asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It means I'm sorry." And with that he flicked his wrist and sent Leila's gun flying out of her hand. Leila was stunned.

"How did you do that?" She asked shocked.

"Clearly you don't know everything. Mom, Clark get Luthor!" Jack yelled. Clark and Kara nodded, super speeding round and picking Lex up by the arms before bringing him back to stand next to Jack within a second. Jack conjured a small blue energy ball in his right hand and blasted the gun into ashes. Leila snapped her head round to look at it before spinning it back to look at Jack.

"But you couldn't..." she began but couldn't finish. Jack was suddenly in front of her with Clark, Kara and Lex right behind him.

He grabbed both sides of her face and stared in her eyes, his own icy blues shinning brightly. Leila froze upon seeing them.

"I am so sorry if I ever hurt you Leila." He whispered. Leila could feel her heart catch in her throat, and she felt an overwhelming need to claim him as she had once before. "I'm sorry if I turned you into this. But I'm going to save him, right now." He pulled away from her, and she found herself wishing he hadn't.

"How? Even at super speed you can't -"

Before she could finish they had all suddenly disappeared before her very eyes. Leaving her on her own in the Legion of Doom gathering room. Leila sighed and pulled out another gun.

"I'm not sure I can take that chance Jack."

* * *

Yells were coming from all sides of the medical lab as all were running round looking for ways to help. Lois sat there numb at the chaos all around her, her arms wrapped around Lucy and keeping her head in the crook of her neck. Her future self was still being held back by a devastated looking Oliver as she fought to free herself. To Lois' left Leila had put down the phone and was watching the whole scene take place, a fear on her face she had unfortunately seen before.

The fear that she was loosing someone she loved.

And that's when it happened. The first noise that Lois had heard since her future self had screamed her son's name. That loud, high, constant, dead beep that signalled the end of a life. All other noise and movement froze, everything cantered around the boy who had struggled for his life...and lost. Jack had failed, only succeeding in giving them enough hope and bringing them down.

"John?" Came Clark's soft voice.

"It can't be" Came the future Lois' voice. "IT CAN'T!!" She shrilled. Clark ran over to her, shrugging Oliver off his wife and engulfing her in his arms.

"He's gone." Clark choked out in between violent sobs that threatened to break free.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE HIM!!?" Future Lois screamed, pounding Clark on the chest. "WHY DIDN'T YOU!!!" She fell back into his chest and allowed Clark to wrap his shaking arms around her once again. Chloe put her hands up to cover her mouth. Never before had she seen such pain from her cousin and best friend.

"He's gone." Clark repeated lamely, this time seemingly not caring if his tears were visible as they ran clearly down his face. "He's gone."

Lois pulled away from him to look him in the eye. "Jack is coming!! He found a healer!!"

"It doesn't matter Lo." Chloe stepped forward. "He only found a healer. Not someone who can bring someone back from the dead."

Future Lois looked from her blonde cousin to her now dead son. She slowly made her way over to him and sat down, instinctively playing with his hair. Lilly slid down the wall on the opposite side, crying silently to herself. Clark was just looking at the wall with little to no movement at all. Most of the heroes were now looking down; Leila had her hands in her hair - unable to tear her eyes away from her dead cousin.

Lois simply sat there, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Her grip had tightened on a crying Lucy who also seemed to be crying silently. Though the tears were streaming down her face, she felt an over-all feeling of numbness. As if this wasn't happening. One thought was passing through her mind.

She wanted to go home.

She had had enough of this world...and she wanted to go home. Home to her old boring life, home to her Chloe, to her father, to her Mrs. Kent and to her Clark. She was tired of constant emotional torture. Just tired, and she couldn't even picture what other kind of miracle could make her feel anything like that. Silence filled the medical lab.

Until suddenly a noise echoed throughout the room, like someone had turned a Hoover on before turning it off almost instantly. Everyone turned to look behind one of the large medical boxes, and hope immediately rose in their chest.

Lilly shot up from the floor looking startled. "Jack?"

There stood Jack Wayne, the past Clark Kent, Kara and a very tired looking Lex Luthor. Three out of the four were looking at John's lifeless form on the medical table. Jack didn't waste any time. He set off at a sprint across the large medical lab, jumping over the large medical box and sprinting over next to his cousin.

"Jack -" Was all the future Lois could get out before Jack slammed his hands down onto John's chest. Golden light exploded from underneath his hands and filled the room. A small wind began picking up; blowing all those watching's hair in every direction.

"Come on!" He yelled whilst gritting his teeth. His arms began shaking violently, almost to the point where it looked like he was going to lose control over them.

"Come on." Lilly urged with all her soul. "Come on John wake up!"

Jack looked like he was going to explode. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Was his final yell before an explosion of gold light occurred, momentarily blinding everyone in the room. Jack was sent flying back through various medical supplies and eventually the wall, and with a heaving loud deep gasp sat up John Kent.

Both Lois' screamed. Lilly, Leila and Chloe gasped. Diana and Kara jumped into each other's arms. Oliver and Bruce hugged with Roxie laughing some place in between them. Both Clarks yelled and pumped their fists in the air before running towards Jack. The room was suddenly filled with cheers and laughter as John looked around in a panic.

"What the...?" The previously dead boy began, feeling his chest to find the hole once there gone. He looked round to see everyone smiling down at him, apart from Jack who was lying on the floor, his head up and a stupid smile on his face. "I feel like you do in the morning."

"Yeah but it didn't take you as long to get up." Jack joked still spread out on the floor. Suddenly Lucy ran up to the flat out boy billionaire and gave him a kiss on the cheek before lying down next to him and wrapping his arm round her. This seemed to shock everyone for a while before both future and past Lois Lanes and Clark Kent's began hugging their son. All the heroes seemed to line up after them to hug him, of course giving way to Lilly, Chloe and Leila.

It was then that Jimmy walked holding a tired looking Katy. He looked around out all the celebrations confused, stepping out of the way of Lex Luthor being dragged out of the room by Jon Jones.

"Hi Jimmy." The Martian greeted before disappearing round the corner. Jimmy looked after him confused before looking back to the cheering room. Katy spotted Jack on the floor with a smiling Lucy.

"Daddy!" She yelled happily, dragging her confused grandfather over to her spread out father. The past Lois and Clark, along with Leila, Chloe and Lilly joined Jack, Lucy, Jimmy and Katy.

Jimmy took another glance around the room. "Did I miss something?" He asked worried. Everyone just began laughing at, Jack even dropping his head to the floor after being unable to hold up his head and laugh at the same time.

"Well." Lois said, clapping her hands together and turning to Lilly. "Someone said something about a holiday."

* * *

So there we are. Shocked about the Leila thing? Well I like to throw in a few shockers now and again. An ever shocking story is never a dull one. Please review and let me know what you think, especially about the Leila thing as I'd really like to know.

Ok. I'll keep you posted and it's Roullette this week, and next week ( I think ) CROSSFIRE!! Tune in.


	19. The Iron Line

Sorry for the delay people but I've been working on my other story (reason or treason) as well as Uni work and stuff. Anyway here it is, and I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville and who is excited about absolute justice!? I love Smallville!**

* * *

Chapter 19 - The Iron Line

Clark Kent flopped down onto the soft, large couch in the Watchtower living quarters. He let his head hang back over the arm and lifted his heavy boot clad feet onto the cushions. A long sigh escaped his lips before being followed by a tired smile.

Since John had once again become conscious, a number of things had happened all at once. Lois had immediately begun avoiding him and once checking John was fine (thoroughly) left with Jack Wayne to go to the bar without so much as batting an eye at him. What was weird was that Jack seemed equally as keen to leave the scene of his impressive save, much to the disappointment of Katy and the anger of Leila.

She had angrily mumbled something about it being unacceptable to not even acknowledge Katy after being through the hell that was decontamination, especially since the little girl seemed so eager for her father's attention. She then seemed confused because he had also just saved her cousin, leaving her in a state of mind often referred to as puzzled. Clark himself, having noticing all of this around him, was fully prepared to go after Jack and lecture him on the evils of his ways. However as soon as he had taken a step Kara's hand had stopped him.

"Clark? He's saved Lois, he gave up his life for Leila, he saved Katy, he saved Lilly, he's just helped save the world and only a moment ago he just brought your son back from the dead. Perhaps you should let him have a drink despite his obvious lack of parenting skills? Have a day off for God sake."

Clark had agreed and now, three hours later, he was lying down with that tired smile still on his face. His son was alive and healthy, and one day soon he was going to repay...

"Jack?" Clark asked as he saw the man in question teleport in front of him.

Jack turned around, now wearing a black Leather Jacket, black long sleeved shirt, black leather trousers and black almost knee high boots. His short jet black hair had been gelled back and dark stubble covered his face. Clark's eyes squinted. The billionaire seemed older somehow, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Clark?" He asked, as if surprised to see him. Clark slowly got up; suddenly weary of the individual in front of him. "Where am I?" Jack asked whilst looking around.

Clark took a careful step forward. "The Watchtower." He answered before looking the man up and down. "Have you been somewhere?"

Jack slowly turned away, Clark getting the distinct impression that he didn't want to take his eyes of him. Almost like he didn't trust him. "You seem younger than you should be." Jack stated as he slowly walked around the room.

Clark furrowed his eyebrows. "That's because I am younger than I should be. I'm from 2006 -"

"Are you lying to me Clark?" Jack suddenly asked, squaring up to the slightly taller man. "The Watchtower was only a dream in Oliver Queen's head in 2006."

"Jack what's wrong with you?" Clark asked quickly. "You went back in time and saved Lois, then we followed you through the time portal to end up here...in 2032"

"2032?" Jack repeated unsure. Clark squinted as Jack backed off. "This is the year we first met for you; the first time you met your future. The year Darkseid arrived...the year I go back and save Lara-"

"Hang on, why would you say the first time? Do we come to the future again?"

Jack sighed. "No, next time...we come to you. Me, Lara, John, Lilly, Lucy, Roxie and -" He paused before continuing "And Leila. Well, what's left of her?"

"How do you know this?" Clark asked stepping forward.

Jack seemed to shift a little. "Because I'm from the future, and I'm here to stop it from happening."

The two men stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. Finally Clark dropped his head in his hands with a large frustrated sigh. "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Lois Lane stared at Jack as if he had lost his mind. Maybe he was overworked, perhaps drunk or there was the possibility that he was actually telling her the truth. She grabbed hold of her shot glass and took it back quickly, watching as the Wayne child whipped out a cigarette and lit it.

"And she had brown hair?" Lois asked whilst filling up some more shot glasses.

Jack took a long drag of the white stick and blew out a thick cloud of smoke. "Probably closer to black now I think of it."

Lois stared at him, ignoring the fact he had obviously started smoking again. She was now wearing black healed boots, very dark blue jeans, white tank top and white leather Jacket that just stretched down to her waist, her hair styled the way it was the first time she had arrived in Smallville.

"You realise that you're saying Leila tried to kill you." She added.

"You know I had actually picked up on that." Jack replied sarcastically, earning him a scolding glare from the Lane girl. Jack shook his head and blew out another smoke cloud. He had gelled his hair in messy spikes, had a form fitting black t-shirt and jeans, white k-swiss trainers and a dark silver suit Jacket. Big black converse sunglasses covered his eyes and it looked like he had just finished performing a Rock concert.

"If it wasn't for Clark" Jack continued. "She would have killed me. Then I wouldn't have been able to save John. What could I have done that's so bad that she would go through all that trouble just to come back and kill me? Why would she have to anyway? Why not just kill me in her time?"

Lois shifted uncomfortably. "Am I supposed to answer them?"

Jack looked at her like she was an idiot. "Well this was a waste of time." He finished whilst taking a sip from his drink.

"Took you long enough to realise it. Hopefully you'll realise next that your inside and don't need to wear the glasses, hip as they may be."

"Why are you here Lois?" He asked annoyed, yet still taking off the glasses to hang them on the neck of his shirt.

Lois smirked into her shot glass. "I fancied a drink is all. Not too much to ask after watching my son die."

"Yeah you're welcome by the way."

"Hey you just said that you wouldn't have been able too if Smallville hadn't done the hoke coke and turned you around." Jack looked up at her, a wondering look in his eyes. "I don't know how he does it."

Jack smiled at the dreamily vacant look on her face. "Ah. That's why you're here."

Lois snapped her head up to look at him. "What?"

"Tall, dark and ever so righteous" He finished, taking one last drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out.

"I don't know what you mean." Lois lied badly.

"Lois you can either tell me or I can read your mind." Jack added. "Your choice."

Lois sighed in defeat. "When John was dying, I suddenly decided that no matter what I would have him. Come hell or high water, there would be nothing off or on this world that would stop me."

"You're frightened." Jack stated softly. Lois looked up at him before looking back down at the glass in her hand.

"I'm terrified." She admitted. Jack's mouth hung slightly open for a moment. One thing he had learned was that his aunt never admitted to being frightened. It was then that he understood the level of the emotions that were running through her, because for Lois Lane to admit her true feelings would only be caused by extreme emotional turmoil.

"I don't feel like I can even look at him at the moment without falling to pieces, and now is not the time for me to have a breakdown. I know it sounds sappy so feel free to rip me a new one." Lois finished with a waver in her voice.

There was a long pause before Jack replied. "I understand." He said simply and causing Lois to look up at him stunned. "I mean it's a different sort of thing but essentially the same."

Lois nodded in understanding. "Katy." She stated, rewarded by a nod from her companion.

"The very first time I saw her my first instinct was to protect her, then it changed. No warnings or anything. I just suddenly knew that I had no control of myself around her, and that there was absolutely no doubt that I would die for her without a second thought. I can't even make eye contact with the child for more than ten seconds without turning away out of fear."

The two were so caught up in themselves that they didn't even notice a shocked Leila standing in the doorway with tears strolling down her face. It finally made sense to her why Jack was avoiding her and Katy. She couldn't believe three hours ago a future version of herself had tried to kill him, and that he couldn't even look at Katy because the way she made him feel scared him. She was just about to walk in when she saw Jack abruptly stand up. Leila stopped dead in her tracks and hid round the corner. She didn't want to be caught snooping.

Lois almost laughed at his sudden jumpiness. "What shot up your a-"

"That's impossible." He said softly. This is where Lois became concerned. So far it hadn't ended well whenever he had seemed concerned.

"Leila?" Leila quickly turned back around to see Lilly looking at her questioningly. "What are you doing here?"

"Shh" Leila hushed her cousin.

Lilly raised her eyebrows. "You know what? I don't even want to know anymore." She walked down to the end of the corridor. "This place sucks."

"Amen to that." Oliver agreed, briefly appearing from round the corner only to disappear round another corner. Leila turned back to face the room.

"I'm seeing someone coming but...I don't understand." He snapped his head to the side to look at an empty space within the bar.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lois asked, now standing up in front of him. "What do you mean you can see someone coming?"

"Shadow." Jack continued, still staring at the empty space in the bar. "One of the powers I took from him is that I can find people wherever they are, and I can sense them coming. But I can sense...something that isn't possible."

He suddenly lifted his hand up, his palm outstretched. A small blue energy blast aparrated within it, aimed at the blank space before a figure abruptly teleported into it with their back turned. Lois jumped back a little surprised. The figure, obviously a woman, stood unmoving whilst keeping her back turned.

"Turn around!" Jack yelled, overly concerned in Lois opinion. It only helped to send her nerves soaring. The woman didn't budge. Lois watched as Jack began shaking, the small energy blast sparked louder, his bottom lip trembled and his eyes were filling with water. "TURN AROUND!!" He yelled rather insanely.

Lois shook her head. "Jack -"

"TURN AROUND!!" He repeated. "TURN AROUND AND TELL ME WHY!!"

The woman turned around and instantly Jack stopped. His eyes were wide with unshed tears, gathering at the bottom of his eyeballs. Leila put her hands over her mouth to stop herself from gasping, but too little to late. Lois looked over and saw her in the door before travelling over to her.

"What!?" She asked frustrated. "Who's the demi-blonde?"

"It can't be." She breathed out.

Lois rolled her eyes. "What!?"

"You are not her." Jack spoke up again. "So tell me how you manage to feel and look like my dead sister!"

Lois' eye width grew to unimaginable heights. "So you're saying that that's -"

"Yes Lois" The woman answered with a warm smile. "I'm Lara Wayne."

* * *

Lex tapped his foot repeatedly whilst keeping his cold eyes fixed on the nine in front of him. From left to right in front of him stood John Stewart (Green Lantern), Oliver Queen, Princess Diana (Wonder Woman), Clark Kent, Jon Jones, Kara and Bruce Wayne, Chloe and Bart. Every single one of them had their arms crossed.

Lex sighed. "Why do I feel like you should be telling me the importance of not taking drugs right about now?"

"Is it true Jon?" Clark asked, all the while not taking his eyes of the bald billionaire.

"It's completely true." Jon said like stone. Clark took a deep contemplating breath.

"Ok so the situation is true, but what about his intentions. How do we know he won't just stab us in the back once Darkseid attacks?" Bruce added. "How do we know he's not already planning on helping Darkseid destroy the world?"

"He is." Jon spoke up. "But he's conflicted. He doesn't believe Darkseid would join forces with him."

Lex smiled. "Naughty me." He slapped his hand in mock scolding.

"We would never join with your scum Luthor." Bart harshly whispered whilst leaning closer to him on the table.

Lex leaned forward and folded his hands together business like. "You have to." He stated coldly. "Otherwise this planet will go boom before you could even blink - which I understand is pretty quick."

"No matter what's going on we'll never be able to trust him or any of the Legion of Doom." Diana said calmly. "What we have to decide is if it's worth having people on our side who we can never trust."

"In some situations some things are always worth it." Kara said to no-one in particular. "I think this is one of them."

Chloe nodded her head solemnly. "She's right. I mean what have we got to loose? If we don't have them help us the world will be destroyed anyway."

"Ok then." Stewart said with a shrug of his shoulders before looking at Clark. "Clark, what's our decision?"

Clark and Lex stared unfalteringly at each other, never once breaking eye contact. The Kryptonian with his eyebrows knitted into a look of pure concentration whereas Lex with a blank solid look.

"I don't think there's anything else we can do." Clark began regretfully. "We have to work together in order to keep the world alive."

Lex let loose a great big smile. "Great! Why don't we shake on it partner?" He extended his hand in mock agreement. Clark briefly looked down at his hand before returning his gaze to his one time friend.

"Don't get too comfortable Lex. As soon as this is over you're going straight to Jail. It's where people like you belong."

"I can tell you where people like him belong." Came the voice of Jack Wayne from the corner. Everyone turned to see a slightly different looking Jack walk out from the shadows.

"Jack what are you doing in here?" Bruce asked. "Only the Elite are allowed in here"

"Where I come from I am the Elite, Father." Said a different Jack Wayne then they all knew.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at his son. "What are you talking about where you come from? Are you drunk?"

"I wish," snorted Jack whilst whipping out a cigarette and sticking it in his mouth. "No, I come from a place even Mr Luthor would learn to hate."

"Err...Jack? There's no smoking in here." Oliver reminded the dark haired billionaire with a confused frown on his face. Jack looked up at him, causing everyone in the room to stare at the strangely older, more dangerous looking Jack Wayne.

Jack finally looked down from Oliver and clicked his fingers. A small flame ignited from his fingers which he instantly lit his cigarette off of him. He took one long drag and blew a thick cloud of smoke into the air. "Bite me Queen."

"Jack!" Bruce yelled shocked.

"Woah this party just got interesting." Lex piped up playfully, leaning forward in his seat.

Kara stepped forward to stand in front of him, gently placing a soft hand on her son's cheek. "You're not my son, are you?"

Jack smiled, grabbing Kara's hand and letting it drop back down to her side. "Genetically I am, mentally...no."

All eyes suddenly turned to the entrance as a familiar gush of wind made itself known. The past Clark Kent stood there, eyes firmly locked on the future Jack Wayne.

"That's not Jack!" he yelled. "That's the future version of him!"

"Future?" Bart asked confused before an annoyed expression took over his features. "Any one else getting slightly annoyed with all this time hopping?"

"I am." Came the voice of Lex.

"Shut up Luthor" John Stewart warned.

"What? Speedy knows what he's talking about this time. I mean first a young Kent and Lane, then a little blonde Wayne girl, then a brown haired Olsen girl and now a bad ass billionaire. I can see a pattern forming."

Jack suddenly raised his arm and sent a charged electrical bolt at the unsuspecting Lex, sending the bald billionaire twitching as he went flying into the wall behind him.

"Jack!" Bruce scolded his son whilst placing his hand on his shoulder. The future Jack snapped his head in the direction of his father before grabbing his hand, spinning and kicking him in the chest. Bruce Wayne went skidding backwards along the floor amidst the shocked faces of the JLA.

"Right," Oliver finalised, whipping out three of his stun arrows at once and aiming it at the dark haired young man. "Stand down."

"Oliver that's my son!" Kara demanded angrily.

"Yeah Kara, your son just sent your husband flying across the floor," Kara looked down at Bruce. The normally calm man was still lying on the floor, propped up on his elbows whilst staring completely shaken at his son. "Now he has to stand down."

"Have you forgotten Oliver? I'm invulnerable." Jack reminded the emerald archer.

Oliver nodded. "I haven't forgotten. That's why these are kryptonite lined stun arrows. I'm sorry Jack."

He fired them just as Kara was about to object. The three sliced through the air like a knife through butter until they reached their chosen destination. They slammed into Jack Wayne...and bent backwards. The group watched stunned as the three arrows fell to the floor with a loud clanging noise. Jack looked up at the group through his eyelids, his ice blue eyes luminous with menace.

"I'm far more different than you think." He stated arrogantly.

"Enough." The future Clark resolved as he began walking towards his nephew. He was soon joined by the past Clark, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Bart Allen and Green arrow. Kara and Bruce could only watch from behind the group with an unconscious Lex, a series of conflicting emotions surging through them at the sight of their son calmly taking a pull on the end of his cigarette whilst being ganged up on by some of the strongest members of the JLA.

Bruce abruptly got up whipped out his cell. He pressed one number and put the small device to his ear, silently waiting. Kara looked at him confused. "What are you doing?" She asked perplexed.

"Phoning Jack." He responded as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

* * *

Lara tried to move toward her frozen brother, but every time she did he seemed to flip out and threaten her. Lois and Leila could only watch on in astonishment as the supposed brother and sister refused to blink for fear of missing a move.

"How did you teleport?" He asked suddenly, the blue energy ball in his hand aimed right at her still.

"Ok, Jack? You have to calm down OK? It's really me-"

"Tell me how you teleported! My sister couldn't teleport! She could barely fly!" Lois watched as Jack became more and more hysterical with each passing second.

"The only reason I was able to teleport is because you teleported me here...well not you, the future you." Lara tried. She spoke calmly as she attempted to compose him.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Look the only reason I'm here is because you saved me. You went back in time and saved me, today."

"Then why would you come back and risk that happening?" Jack asked. "If what you say is true then surely you wouldn't risk my decision to go back and save you."

"Jack I never died." Lara burst out, causing her brother to finally wipe that look of hysterical anger from his face. "You'll realise what happened when you go back. But I'm here to warn you. Yes you will save me, but when you do you will set a number of things in motion. And Jack trust me, none of them are good."

"Look me in the eye." Jack whispered. "Look me in the eye and tell me you're my sister. I'll know if you're lying to me."

Silence filled the room as they all waited for the blonde's answer. They watched as she smiled warmly at him before walking slowly over and wrapping her arms tightly around him. Jack could feel his eyes welling up as well as his hands start to shake by his sides.

"It's me Jack. I'm back." Lara whispered. It seemed that was all the boy billionaire could withstand as heavy tears began falling from his already sopping eyes. He wrapped his arms around her in return and brought her towards him in a fierce embrace.

Lois and Leila watched on from the doorway in a rising level of awkwardness, not noticing the two figures that appeared behind them. The gasp alerted them and caused them to turn around to find Lilly and John Kent staring wide eyed at the two Wayne children, still hugging in the centre of the room as if afraid to let go.

"Lara?" Lilly whispered, her tone scared. Jack and Lara Wayne turned round to see their cousins staring frozen at them.

"Yep," said Lara, finally breaking away from her brother. "It's me."

A smile broke out over the Kent siblings as they ran forward and tackled the blonde to the floor in a single blow, proceeding to hug on the floor amidst yells of thanks to whatever divine power they saw fit. Jack smiled and went to stand by Lois and Leila.

"I can't wait until your Mum and Dad find out." Leila spoke up, seemingly surprising Jack.

"Oh Leila," He said awkwardly. "I didn't see you come in."

The three stood in awkward silence before Lois felt the overwhelming need to shatter it as soon as an opportunity presented itself. "Rick your phones ringing."

Jack raised his eyebrows before digging the phone out of his pocket. He looked at the call I.D and frowned. "Mom?" He flipped open the phone and put it to his ear. "Mom what's wrong?"

The family reunion on the floor broke apart so they could stare at Jack. They all watched as Jack's expression turned shocked as he looked up at his rising sister. "Ok, I'm coming." He hung up and turned to Lois and Leila. "I need you two to go get the harpoon, Leila you know what one I'm talking about."

"What?" Leila asked confused.

"Just do it." He turned to his two cousins and his sister. "You three listen to me."

* * *

Clark crashed into the wall with an almighty crash, cracking the solid steel wall all the way up to the roof. He propped himself up using his hands and stared at the damage in the room. The future version of himself was pinned to the wall next to him unconscious with one of Oliver's previously fired kryptonite arrows sticking out his shoulder. Wonder Woman had just thrown her lasso at the future Jack Wayne, to which he grabbed it, swung it around with her still attached and thrown it into Bart who was just preparing to burst into super speed. Needless to say the two couldn't even get up. John Stewart was lying unconscious next to Oliver Queen and Kara and Bruce we're talking into a phone.

He grit his teeth and shook his head to regain some composure as he rose back to his feet. It seemed he was the only left who was willing to stop this version of Jack Wayne. He suddenly sped forward, only to have Jack anticipate his movement and use Clark's own super breath against him. Acting on instinct Clark super sped round to the side to dodge the attack, his eyes glowing red at the same time. Red hot beams of fire burst from his eyes and slammed into a surprised Jack Wayne as super speed, sending the future version of the boy flying sideways and landing on the desk lex was sitting at not moments before.

He sat up with wide eyes as he tried to rid his eyes of the blurry shapes all around him, only to see another desk seconds before it slammed into his head. The desk Jack was laying on top broke in half as the oak desk landed on top of him. Clark walked forward and stared at the two crumpled desks knowing that wouldn't stop him. Kara and Bruce watched in silent horror as there was no movement from within the rubble. Clark sighed and turned around...only to come face to face with the future Jack Wayne.

Shocked, Clark was not prepared for him to firmly grab a hold of his uncle's throat and throw him through the steel wall and into the main watchtower gathering room. The other heroes froze in disbelief as their leader skidded to a slow halt before them on the sparkling silver floor. They found it even more incredible when a leather wearing Jack Wayne stepped out from the smoke caused by Clark's descent with an unyielding frown on his face. Clark almost growled as he rose to his feet and stood opposite his nephew.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked whilst panting, trying desperately to regain his breath.

"Because it's your fault." He stared around at all the heroes gazing at him in shock. "It's all of your fault. You had the chance to stop the hell that I live in and yet you did nothing! I'm here because of you and now you'll have to deal with it!"

"I'm going to stop you." Clark stated confidently. "You can't win."

Jack smiled. "You don't even know what you're up against Clark." He threw his hands down and generated small blue energy balls in his hands. Without warning he suddenly sent the energy blast shooting into Clark's chest, sending him back one step each time. This was until his sent one long energy beam into Clark, which sent Clark sliding back on his feet as he tried his best to fight the strengthening blast. He suddenly felt the cool sensation off glass hit his neck and an idea sparked in his head. That was mirrored glass.

He thrust his elbow into the glass, shattering it instantly. Then with some amount of difficulty leant down and picked up a large shard before placing it in between himself and the blast. Immediately the blast was sent shooting back at the future Jack Wayne and hit him full force in his unsuspecting gut, sending him soaring back through the whole he had created. Clark threw down the glass, ignoring the shattering sound and focusing purely on the crack in the broken wall.

It was only a few moments before Jack came super speeding back through only to tackle his uncle to the floor. The two went skidding across the floor, making the other heroes dive out of their way whilst the two punched each other senseless. Kara and Bruce finally came through the hole in the wall to stare in complete confliction as their son and Clark continued to land blow after blow.

"Please stop!" Kara yelled, her voice cracking as she did so. Bruce wrapped an arm around her and resigned himself to not being able to do anything.

Clark's heavy boot seemed to answer Kara's plea as it landed dead square in Jack's gut, causing the future Jack to fly over in their direction. However before allowing the shocked parents to think over whether they should catch him or not the boy billionaire suddenly stopped in mid air, levitating. A smirk graced his features. "Let's see you fly Kent." he said before flying down, bringing his right fist back and throwing it forward into Clark's face.

Jack's feet gracefully landed on the floor as Clark's form disappeared across the room. He smirked again and began walking in the direction his uncle had disappeared. "Guess you can fly with a little push."

Before he knew it though he felt both his arms being pulled behind his back. Looking round he saw John on his left arm and Lilly on his left. Confused he turned back around to see Lois and Leila standing side by side, a large gun in Lois hands. Everyone watched as the sight of Lois brought a look of shock to his face, certainly long enough for the time travelling matriarch of the Kent family to fire the harpoon right at him. The harpoon expanded and wrapped itself around his still shocked looking form. He looked down to see he was trapped in Kryptonian metal, meaning he couldn't break it. Suddenly the past version of himself teleported in front of him with Lara caught in between them, followed by the past Clark appearing next to Lois.

She turned to him and placed her hands on his bloody chest. "Clark are you Ok?"

He nodded before looking down at her hands. "Yeah," he said softly whilst looking straight back into her eyes. "I'm fine." The two turned back to the two Jack's and Lara.

"Clark he's going to be sent back to his time, we have to see what made Jack turn out like this." Lois insisted. Clark opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by the future Jack's scream. They looked back over to see Jack taking one of the past Jack's powers.

"What's he -?" Clark began.

"He's taking the time travel power so he can't come back, Clark! We have to go now!" Lois yelled. Clark frowned, throwing one more glance at the three before turning back to Lois.

"On one condition." He stated boldly.

Lois looked at him as if he had gone crazy. "What?"

He suddenly grabbed her waist and the back of her head, sharply pulling her towards him and giving her the most passionate kiss she had ever felt. She quickly wrapped her arms round his neck and returned his kiss with an equal amount of fire.

The future Jack looked into the eyes of his past self. "Before you do this you should know two things."

The past Jack rolled his eyes. "Like what?"

"Do not trust Luthor. He will betray this league and thus forth destroy everyone you hold dear."

"Right, because you do seem trustworthy." He placed a hand on his future self's hand. "What was the other?"

The future Jack seemed to struggle to find the right words before once again locking eyes with the matching ice blues. "It will beep ten times before your world ends."

"Don't listen to him." Came a yell from the main entrance doors. Everyone turned to see the future version of Leila in all her brown haired glory. She whipped out the strange looking gun and began running towards the three.

Leila stood stunned until she saw her future self begin running. Acting on instinct she began running herself, alerting the still lip locked duo of Lois and Clark. The two finally broke apart to take in the site before them, causing Lois to turn around and punch him in the arm.

"Let's go Smallville." He nodded and picked her up.

The future Jack turned back to his past self and grabbed his sister's arm. "Send us back, quick."

Jack nodded and took a step back, allowing a brief window for Kara and Bruce to see Lara from the side. The two tensed and squinted at the girl, unfortunately doing it at the same time as everything happened at once. The past and future Leila's met right next to Lara and both grabbed a hold of her arm, at the same time Lois and Clark arrived and placed their hands on Jack and before anyone realised what was going on...they were all gone.

Jack opened his eyes to find both Leila's gone, as well as Lara and the future Jack Wayne and the time travelling duo to boot. "Whoops." He muttered.

"Whoops?" Lilly asked shocked.

"Look I don't have time." Jack replied, straightening his shoulders and closing his eyes.

"Wait where are you going?" John asked.

Jack kept his eyes firmly closed as he answered. "To save Lara." And just like that he was gone, leaving the room full of heroes in complete silence. Kara and Bruce finally appeared next to Lilly.

"That girl looked just like Lara, who was she?" The mother asked confused.

John and Lilly both turned to look at each other with a look of foreboding before turning back to the confused parents.

"Ok, there's something we need to tell you."

* * *

So what did you think? I wanted another fight scene between Jack and Clark as I felt the previous one wasn't quite as good. The next chapter will consist of very little Jack Wayne (which is why there were two of him in this chapter.

Just to let you know Jack was the clear favourite in my poll asking who was your fave character in this story. Second was a joint Lois and Clark and forth was Leila with John coming fifth, but it made me realise there is far too much Wayne in this story so I decided to give him a break Lol and let Lois and Clark take their rightful place as the main characters.

Please review, I still live for them.


End file.
